Fuera de mi alcance
by 96Ane96
Summary: Una carta. Un reto. Un viaje. El nuevo equipo español reta a Inazuma Japan a un partido para medirse con ellos, pero ese equipo no es nada normal, sobre todo teniendo una jugadora como tú. Tú x Goenji Pd: No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Fuera de mi alcance:**

**Este fic os lo prometí, con el protagonista Goenji y bueno, al principio era un one-shot, pero la historia es demasiado larga y al final será un fic normal pero algo corto.**

**Chapter 1: La carta:**

**Desclimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece T T**

Era un día normal, un rubio salió de su casa con una mochila con ropa de deporte y cosas para ducharse. Estaban a principio de junio, era verano y solo a un chico se le había ocurrido entrenar en esos días de descanso. Sí efectivamente, aquel chico era Endo, el entusiasta capitán había convocado a todos los jugadores en el campo de al lado de la rivera. ¿Para qué? Para entrenar, como no. Aunque algunos se preguntaban qué utilidad tenía entrenar en esos días tan calurosos, no había competiciones ni torneos, ni siquiera amistosos, no tenía sentido, pero no querían llevarle la contraria al capitán y menos después de tanta lata que les había dado por teléfono.

Como normalmente, el rubio ya llegaba tarde y no tenía ninguna prisa. De camino, se encontró con un albino corriendo con todo su ser.

Goenji: ¿Fubuki? – El chico frenó y miró atentamente a quien le había llamado.

Fubuki: ¿Goenji? ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? ¡Llegamos tarde!

Goenji: ¡Qué más da! Todos saben que siempre llego tarde. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

Fubuki: Endo me llamó, quería que entrenáramos todos juntos. Con todos me refiero a todos, Tsunami, Kogure, Tachimukai etc. – El rubio se quedó en silencio. Llegó a la conclusión de que Endo no era normal, ese chaval tenía algún fallo en la cabeza.

Goenji: Este tío está loco. – Dijo refiriéndose al capitán.

Fubuki: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Goenji: ¿Te parece normal hacer venir a todo el mundo solo para entrenar? ¡Y más en un día como hoy!

Fubuki: En eso te doy la razón… ¡Este calor es inhumano! – Dijo intentando echarse aire con una mano. Entre la carrera que hizo al intentar no llegar tarde y entre el calorazo que hacía, el pobre estaba rojo. Intentaba ir lo máximo posible por la sombra, de salto en salto, para no tener una insolación.

Goenji: Pareces tonto entre salto y salto.

Fubuki: ¡Mejor eso que me desmaye aquí en medio! – Dijo molesto.

Goenji: ¬¬

Por fin llegaron al campo, todos estaban esperándoles, algunos ya estaban estirando, otros simplemente ahorrando energías. El chico de la cinta naranja los miró atentamente y exclamó:

Endo: ¡Goenji! ¡Fubuki! ¡Llegáis tarde!

Goenji: Lo sé, lo sé.

Fubuki: ¡Lo siento muchísimo capitán, no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo!

Endo: ¡A entrenar! – Todos iban a entrar en el campo cuando…

Goenji: ¿Vosotros también?

Nagumo: Pues claro.

Suzuno: Aunque he estado a punto de no venir. Me va a dar una insolación…

Afuro: Endo nos llamó para no sé qué.

Kido: ¿No será para entrenar?

Afuro: Eso, y para otra cosa que no me acuerdo.

Empezaron a entrenar, como siempre lo hacían, con un ritmo impresionante. Después de estar entrenando un buen rato, los chicos se empezaron a cansar y las administradoras decidieron acabar con el entrenamiento.

Aki: ¡Chicos! ¡Es suficiente por hoy! – Todos pararon de correr y se acercaron al banquillo a beber agua y a secarse el sudor con algunas toallas.

Endo: Bueno, ha sido un placer volver a entrenar con vosotros, ¡hasta otra! – Dijo despidiéndose de todos.

Aki: ¡Endo! ¡¿Y la carta? – Dijo furiosa.

Endo: ¡Es verdad! – Dijo sobándose la cabeza con una mano.

Todos. ¿Qué carta?

Endo: Ayer recibí una carta de la selección española.

Someoka: ¡¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar eso?

Kazemaru: ¿Y qué dice la carta?

Endo: La leeré. – Abrió el sobre y sacó un papel blanco.

"Contacto contigo, Mamoru Endo, para proponeros un reto, aunque primero debería presentarme. Me llamo Alejandro Cañedo, tengo 15 años y soy el capitán de un humilde equipo español llamado The Age For Music. Somos los sucesores de The Red Matador, el equipo con el que empatasteis en la FFI del año pasado. Teniendo en cuenta nuestras habilidades en el futbol, los seleccionadores de nuestro país decidieron cambiar de equipo para llegar a lo más lejos, y por esa razón somos la selección española actual.

Dado que sois los campeones mundiales, mi equipo y yo, hemos decidido retaros a un partido en lo que sois los mejores, por ahora, el futbol. ¿Por qué? Queremos medirnos con vosotros y así enseñar a nuestros amigos y familias que podemos conseguirlo, igual que lo hicisteis vosotros, con entusiasmo y esperanza. ¿Por qué no nos toman en serio? Porque nuestros hábitos en el futbol, o podría decirse nuestra forma de jugar, no es la convencional, utilizamos la música como medio ataque, defensa y todas la cosas posibles en un partido. Sé que no lo vais a entender, pero cuando vengáis lo veréis.

Os invitamos a vosotros, Inazuma Japan y esos tres jugadores de Corea (Terumi, Nagumo y Suzuno) a pasaros unas estupendas vacaciones de un mes en nuestra ciudad, Ibiza, con todos los gastos pagados, en un hotel de tres estrellas al lado de la costa. Todo eso a cambio de una cosa, que juguéis contra nosotros un partido limpio y divertido de futbol el último día del mes.

No os preocupéis por los billetes de avión, tenéis de sobra dentro del sobre donde estaba la carta. Podéis traeros a alguien más aparte de los jugadores, como el entrenador, las gerentes y la manager, o cualquier padre o madre. El vuelo será dentro de una semana en el aeropuerto de Tokio, podéis apreciarlo en los billetes. Cuando lleguéis estaré esperándoos con un autobús rojo y un cartel donde pondrá vuestro nombre, para que nos podáis reconocer.

No os obligamos a venir, simplemente os invitamos para hacernos amigos y así coger esperanzas para cuando nos presentemos a la FFI de este año. Si alguno tiene problemas con los horarios, las fechas o simplemente no quiere venir, lo le vamos a culpar, tampoco nos esperamos que vengáis todos con unas ganas impresionantes a un país desconocido, con personas desconocidas y jugar contra ellas en un campo desconocido. Pero, si venís, sería maravilloso enseñar a la gente que podemos conseguirlo, que no somos once niñatos dándole patadas a un balón sin sentimientos.

Muchas gracias por leer esta carta y nos vemos dentro de una semana.

Atentamente, Alejandro."

Endo: ¿Qué os parece?

Someoka: Me parece que es una broma.

Haruna: A mí no me lo parece, tiene el sello oficial de la FFI.

Aki: Y mirad, aquí están los billetes. – Dijo sacando el lote de billetes.

Hiroto: ¿Cuántos hay? – La peli verde empezó a contar.

Aki: Hay 30.

Kido: No hay suficientes para todos los presentes.

Handa: Es que ellos quieres que vaya Inazuma Japan, no Raimon.

Aki: Hay una lista. – La chica empezó a mencionar a los jugadores que deberían ir.

"Mamoru Endo, Shuuya Goenji, Shiro Fubuki, Ichirouta Kazemaru, Yuuto Kido, Hiroto Kiyama, Ryuuji Midorikawa, Jousuke Tsunami, Raiden Hijikata, Heigoro Kabeyama, Teppei Kurimatsu, Yuuya Kogure, Seiya Tobitaka, Akio Fudo, Jiro Sakuma, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Ryuugo Someoka, Haruya Nagumo, Fuusuke Suzuno, Terumi Afuro. También os agradeceríamos si viviera vuestro entrenador Michiya Kudou".

Hijikata: ¿Cómo sabrán nuestros nombres?

Endo: No lo pone en la carta. Espera, si ellos son la selección de España, ¿Qué es de Queraldo?

Kido: Lo habrán dejado a un lado.

Endo: ¿Quién se apunta? – Los chicos no estaban del todo seguros.

Kazemaru: No sé, no creo que sea correcto.

Endo: ¿Por qué no? ¡No va a pasar nada si vamos todos juntos y con el entrenador!

Kido: ¿Y si lo del hotel no es cierto?

Endo: Pues contactaremos con Queraldo y nos dirá donde podemos encontrar algún albergue.

Tsunami: ¡Yo me apunto!

Tachimukai: Tsunami-san, ¿estás seguro?

Tsunami: ¡Claro Tachi! ¡Nos lo pasaremos genial! ¡Anímate! – Le dio una gran palmada en la espalda.

Midorikawa: ¿En España es donde hacen ese arroz con marisco en una cazuela gigante?

Hiroto: A eso se le llama paella y sí, es en España.

Midorikawa: ¡Me apunto!

Hiroto: Yo también.

Kazemaru: Kido, ¿tú irás?

Haruna: Claro que irá, iremos los dos. – Dijo agarrándose de su hermano.

Kido: ¿Qué remedio, no?

Kazemaru: ¿Y tú, Goenji?

Goenji: Por mi bien.

Kazemaru: Pues si vais vosotros, yo también.

Kogure: ¡Y yo!

Kurimatsu: ¡Cuenta conmigo!

Kageyama: ¡Y conmigo!

Fudo: Que estupidez…

Endo: Vamos Fudo, ¿Te estás rajando?

Fudo: ¡Yo nunca me rajo! ¡Iré!

Endo: ¿Tú irás Tobitaka?

Tobitaka: No tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer…

Toramaru: ¡Yo también!

Kido: Sakuma, ¿te apuntas?

Sakuma: Claro.

Endo: ¿Y vosotros tres?

Afuro: Por mi bien. ¿Y vosotros chicos?

Nagumo: Yo si iré, dicen que hay chicas impresionantes allí.

Suzuno: A mí me da igual.

Endo: Pues solo faltas tú, Someoka.

Someoka: Me parece una gilipollez.

Aki: Vamos, no es para tanto, además, todo los demás irán.

Endo: Pero no tenemos que obligar a nadie.

Fubuki: Yo arreglo esto… - Le dijo a Goenji mientras se acercaba al cabezota. - ¿En serio vas a dejar que unos principiantes nos reten y nos ganen?

Someoka: No os ganarán.

Fubuki: Parecen seguros, yo iré para asegurarme.

Someoka: Entonces yo también. ¡Pero solo para asegurarme de que no perdéis!

Endo: ¡Pues ya estamos todos! Pero espera… ¿Las gerentes?

Natsumi: Yo voy.

Aki: Yo también.

Haruna: ¡Cuenta conmigo!

Endo: Natsumi, ¿podrías llamar al entrenador y a Fuyuka?

Natsumi: ¿Fuyuka? Qué bien… ¬¬ - Dijo sarcástica. – Ahora los llamo. – Les llamó y les comentó lo ocurrido. Los dos aceptaron.

Endo: Bien, pues sobran cuatro billetes. ¿Por qué no invitamos a Ichinose y a Dommon? - Le dijo a Aki al oído.

Aki: ¡Sí! – Dijo ilusionada.

Endo: Ichinose, Dommon. ¿Vendríais con nosotros?

Los dos: Claro.

Lika: Pues si va mi cariñín, yo también voy.

Aki: ¿Y tú Touko?

Touko: Ok.

Endo: ¡Ya está! El… sábado nos vemos a las… 10 de la mañana en el aeropuerto, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo asegurándose del día y la hora en los billetes.

Todos: ¡Sí!

**¡Ya os vuelvo a enganchar! XD Bueno, espero que os haya gustado la idea. ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fuera de mi alcance: **

**Después de una semana. Exactamente el sábado…**

Los jugadores estaban esperando a su vuelo en el aeropuerto, todos con sus maletas y mochilas, preparados para el viaje. Tsunami, estaba algo nervioso, no le gustaban para nada las alturas, y menos los aviones. Las chicas aprovecharon para comprar guías y mapas de Barcelona, así podrían informarse del lugar. También encontraron un folleto titulado: "Los españoles", les pareció curioso y lo compraron, era un folleto que informaba sobre las actitudes y hábitos de los españoles, también su forma de ser.

Dejaron sus equipajes en esa especie de cinta, y entraron en el avión. Algunos empezaron a dormir, otros a comer y otros a leer o a escuchar música.

Haruna empezó a leer ese pequeño folleto.

Haruna: Afirma que los españoles son de carácter fuerte, muy expresivos, habladores, directos y francos. Tienden a hablar muy rápido y muy alto y el tono suena imperativo, aunque eso no significa que intenten mostrar superioridad o enfado. Los españoles, indica la guía, disfrutan comiendo y fuman como carreteros pero beben menos de lo que se podría esperar de un país que produce tanto vino. Les encanta contar chistes y reírse de sí mismos. Su ancestral machismo está declinando y España es hoy una sociedad muy igualitaria.

Aki: ¿Fuman tanto?

Kazemaru: Que desagradable.

Natsumi: Espero que no sea así. Pero me gusta lo de los chistes, seguro que nos lo pasamos muy bien.

Fue un vuelo bastante tranquilo, a pesar de los gritos de Tsunami al despegar y al aterrizar.

Bajaron del avión, pero el primero fue Tsunami, que salió corriendo para besar el suelo. Después de montar aquel numerito, recogieron el equipaje y se acercaron a la entrada.

En frente de ellos, se encontraron con un autobús rojo y con cuatro chicos vestidos del mismo color. Tres de ellos estaban apoyados en el autobús y el otro estaba haciendo toques a un balón. Era muy bueno, no se le caía ni una sola vez. Los recién llegados se quedaron impresionados. Uno de los chicos que estaba apoyado en el autobús, tenía una cresta rubia y los ojos negros. Tenía una enorme sonrisa. El otro chico tenía el pelo negro y largo, recogido en una coleta baja, tenía los ojos rojos, cuales deslumbraban con su enorme sonrisa. El tercer chico, tenía el pelo castaño claro, y unos ojos azules celestes preciosos, era realmente atractivo. Y el último, el que tenía el balón, era castaño con los ojos de mismo color y una sonrisa bastante arrogante.

El de la coleta, al ver a los chicos, se levantó y se acercó con los brazos abiertos a Endo. Mientras que los otros tres, solo le seguían por detrás.

Alejandro: ¡Endo! – Le dio un enorme abrazo dejando a todos los presentes algo confusos.

Endo: S-Si, soy yo.

Alejandro: Yo soy Alejandro, Alejandro Cañedo. El que te mandó la carta. Encantado. – Dijo ofreciéndole la mano y una enorme sonrisa.

Endo: Encantado.

Alejandro: ¿Habéis venido todos? – Dijo mirando a todos los demás.

Endo: Si, incluso han venido otros jugadores.

Alejandro: Ya lo veo. ¿Vosotros sois de The Unicorn, no? – Ichinose y Dommon asintieron con la cabeza. - ¿Y vosotras? – Preguntó confuso mirando a Touko y Lika.

Lika: ¡Yo soy la novia de Ichinose! – Dijo aferrándose a su "cariñín", mientras a éste le caía una gota por la nuca. – Y ella es mi amiga.

Touko: Hola. – El chico de los ojos azules no les quitaba el ojo de encima a ninguna de las chicas.

Alejandro: Encantado. Bueno, os presento a Fernando De La Torre, es nuestro portero principal. – Dijo señalando al rubio de la cresta.

Fernando: ¡Que pasa!

Alejandro: Él es César Méndez. Es uno de nuestros defensas. – Dijo mientras señalaba al castaño que hacía toques.

César: Hey… - Dijo mirando hacia otro lado, parecía que no le gustaba demasiado que vinieran los japoneses.

Alejandro: Y por último.

Romeo: Pero no menos importante.

Alejandro: Este es Romeo Amador.

Romeo: Es un placer conoceros, sobre todo si traéis unas damas tan preciosas como ellas. – Dijo mirando a las chicas con sus preciosos ojos celestes.

Alejandro: Como podéis ver, él y su hermano, Ulises, son los "ligones" del equipo.

Fernando: Haciendo honor a su nombre y apellido. – Ante este comentario, todos rieron.

Romeo: ¿Qué gracioso, no? – Dijo sarcástico. – Por cierto, ¿a qué peluquero vas tú?

Fernando: Al de la vuelta de la esquina, pero, ¿Por qué?

Romeo: ¡Para no ir jamás allí! – Los dos iban a pegarse cuando los otros dos les agarraban para que no pasase nada.

Alejandro: ¡Ya basta! ¡Voy a tener que tomar medidas drásticas! ¡Mirad, allí está (TN)! – Gritó señalando hacia ninguna parte.

Los dos: ¡¿Dónde, donde? – Preguntaron dejando de forcejear.

Alejandro: Ahora que estáis más tranquilos ayudad con el equipaje de todos.

Fernando: ¿Pero dónde está?

César: ¡Que no está! – Los dos se desilusionaron y se resignaron a meter las maletas y mochilas en el autobús.

Todos subieron al gran autobús. Endo, se sentó al lado de Alejandro, en la última fila.

Endo: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Alejandro: Claro. – Todos los presentes les miraron curiosos.

Endo: ¿Quién es (TN)?

Alejandro: Es nuestra única Líbero.

Romeo: Y también la chica más guapa del país, o del mundo.

Fernando: Y tiene un culito…

César: Y unas te…

Alejandro: ¡Un poco de respeto!

Romeo: Lo siento capitán, pero eso no lo puedes negar. – Dijo mirándole decidido. El capitán se quedó callado y sonrojado.

Alejandro: …

César: Espera un momento… ¡A ti te gusta (TN)! – Dijo señalándole.

Alejandro: ¡Pero qué dices! – Dijo más sonrojado aún. - ¡(TN) es solo una amiga y una compañera!

Fernando: Pero dime, ¿a quiñen no le gustaría salir con una belleza como esa?

Alejandro: ¡Pues a mí! Yo la quiero como amiga, y nada más. – Mentiroso. Los tres chicos sonrieron y volvieron a sus asientos. El interrogado solo suspiró aliviado.

Nagumo: ¿Para tanto es? - Preguntó interesado.

Fernando: Mira, esa chica es perfecta. Es guapísima, tiene un cuerpazo impresionante, es inteligente, le encanta la fiesta,

César: ¿Y a quién no?

Fernando: es graciosa, es súper sexy, baila todo tipo de bailes latinos y ¡no sabéis bien como mueve las caderas!

Alejandro: Uff… - Dijo imaginándose tu imagen.

Romeo: ¿Y cuando se quita la coleta?

Todos los españoles: Guau… - Dijeron atontados.

Kazemaru: ¿Os comportáis así cuando está ella delante?

Alejandro: No, para nada. Tenemos mucho más respeto hacia ella, pero ahora que no está… Ojos que no ven, corazón…

Midorikawa: Que no siente.

Alejandro: Eso es.

Fernando: También cocina bien, canta estupendamente y juega al futbol como nadie.

Someoka: Eso ya lo veremos…

El ligón de ojos azules se asomó al asiento de adelante, dando a parar con Aki y Haruna. La peli azul estaba leyendo la guía "Los españoles".

Romeo: ¿Qué lees, preciosa?

Haruna: Nada, una guía sobre los españoles. ¡Ups! – Dijo dándose cuenta de que él era un español.

Romeo: ¿Y qué dice de los españoles?

Haruna: Nada…

Romeo: Vamos, una chica tan inteligente como tú no debe avergonzarse de lo que lee. – Dijo acariciándole el cabello. La chica no pudo resistirse y le dio la guía. El español empezó a leer.

Romeo: ¡Eh chicos! Mirad lo que piensan los japoneses de nosotros: Los españoles son de carácter fuerte, muy expresivos, habladores, directos y francos.

César: ¡Claro que no! ¡Menuda estupidez!

Romeo: Tienden a hablar muy rápido y muy alto y el tono suena imperativo, aunque eso no significa que intenten mostrar superioridad o enfado.

Fernando: ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Nosotros no hablamos rápido! – Dijo en un tono bastante alto y a bastante velocidad.

Romeo: Los españoles, indica la guía, disfrutan comiendo y fuman como carreteros pero beben menos de lo que se podría esperar de un país que produce tanto vino.

Alejandro: ¡Ja! ¡Ahí se equivoca! Nosotros bebemos más que fumamos.

Romeo: Pero si nosotros no fumamos.

Alejandro: Efectivamente. Pero lo de la comida tiene toda la razón. – Dijo resaltando la palabra "toda".

Romeo: Les encanta contar chistes y reírse de sí mismos.

Fernando: Que verdad…

Romeo: Su ancestral machismo está declinando y España es hoy una sociedad muy igualitaria.

Los españoles se quedaron callados.

César: No lo he entendido.

Haruna: Que hoy en día, España no es machista.

Fernando: ¡Y menos teniendo mujeres como (TN)! ¡Que a la mínima te da un golpe bajo!

Tsunami: ¿Te insulta a las espaldas?

Fernando: ¡No! Si te pasas un poco de la raya, te da un patada en los genitales. Y si no te lo crees, pregúntaselo a Romeo.

Romeo: Más o menos, (TN) me ha dado unas… 100 patadas.

Kido: ¿Tanto?

Romeo: Es que cuando la veo bailar, me pierdo. – Dijo con una sonrisa y un brazo tras la espalda.

Conductor: ¡Ya estamos aquí!

Todos bajaron del autobús para encontrarse con los demás jugadores.

Alejandro: ¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué tal va la paella?

Midorikawa: Has dicho… ¡¿Paella? – Gritó ilusionado.

Daniel: Si, pensamos que sería buena idea si os preparásemos uno de los platos típico de esta zona, acompañado de sangría, por supuesto.

Alejandro: Chicos, este es Daniel Quintero, es defensa.

Daniel: Encantado.

Alejandro: También están: David Corona, Guillermo Fuentes, Jonás Granado, Lucas Montero, Luis Olmos, Mateo Robledo, Martín Ruelas, Paulino Villegas, Pascual Jiménez, Rodolfo Ureña, Ulises Amador y Nicolás Saucedo. – Dijo señalando a cada uno con su respectivo nombre. - Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los administradores?

Mateo: Están preparando las mesas y la comida junto a (TN).

Ulises: Vaya, han venido muchas chicas guapas.

Romeo: Eso ya se lo he dicho yo.

Ulises: Pero seguro que me prefieren a mí. – Dijo convencido. Ese chico tenía el pelo castaño un poco más claro que el de Romeo y algo más largo, pero tenía los ojos del mismo color.

Romeo: Lo dudo mucho con esas melenas.

Ulises: Pero si no tengo melena.

Romeo: Para mí sí.

Luis: Parece mentira que seáis gemelos.

Ulises: A veces desearía no serlo.

Romeo: Pues vale.

Ulises: Pues vale.

Alejandro: No os asustéis, siempre están así. Equipo, vamos a ayudar a los visitantes con sus maletas.

Lucas: ¿Y (TN) se libra?

Alejandro: No me seas llorica.

Todos les ayudaron a llevar las maletas a unos apartamentos que había allí cerca.

Lika: Esto no es un hotel.

Alejandro: ya, es que al final, los jefes no nos dieron el dinero suficiente para todos, así que os alojaréis en los apartamentos que utilizábamos antes. Lo siento. No son gran cosa, pero para un mes no están mal. – Decía señalando los apartamentos de lujo que tenían delante. Los japoneses se quedaron impresionados. Aquellos apartamentos tenían piscina, gimnasio, campo de futbol privado, cocina dotada de todo lo necesario, jardín y azotea con sillas para tomar el sol. – Espero que nos perdonéis, y para que estéis a gusto, podéis venir al bufet libre de nuestros apartamentos.

Endo: ¿Perdonaros? ¡Si esto es genial!

Alejandro: ¿Si? Entonces no os acerquéis a los nuestros, os caeríais de culo.

Touko: ¿Es mejor que esto?

Alejandro: Solo te digo que el nuestro aparte de todo lo que dispone los vuestros, tiene spa, bufet libre, servicio de habitaciones, cancha de tenis y baloncesto, aunque eso no lo utilizamos, pero lo mejor lo mejor lo mejor de todo es…

Lika: ¿Hay algo mejor que eso?

Alejandro: Que todos los días a las seis, viene un camarero a nuestro entrenamiento, y nos sirve a cada uno el helado del sabor que queramos.

Midorikawa: Esto es el cielo…

Kido: ¿Y por qué os conceden tantos privilegios?

Alejandro: Porque nuestros entrenadores tienen una fe ciega en nosotros, y por eso, tienen un trato con los jefes. Si nos tratan como reyes, ganaremos, si no, no participaremos.

Kido: Muy inteligente…

Los españoles ya habían dejado las maletas en cada una de las habitaciones, todos tenían un hambre increíble.

Martín: Será mejor que nos vayamos acercando a comer, porque pronto me voy a comer a alguien…

Mateo: ¡No! Ya sabéis como se pone (TN) cuando empezamos a entrar cuando no está hecho, será mejor que esperemos a que nos llame.

Y eso hizo. Esperaron media hora y nada.

Lucas: ¡No viene nadie!

Romeo: ¿Alguien sabe si (TN) tiene novio)?

Alejandro: No, no tiene.

Romeo: ¿Enserio? ¿Nadie se lo ha pedido todavía?

Alejandro: Claro que se lo han pedido, lo que pasa es que ella los rechaza. No sé a qué está esperando.

Ulises: ¡Está claro! ¡Me está esperando a mí! – Todos los jugadores de España empezaron a reír. – Lo digo en serio.

Romeo: Si fueras tú, ya lo sabrías. Habría utilizado su don.

Ulises: Cierto… - Dijo deprimido.

Endo: ¿Don? ¿Qué don?

Romeo: (TN) tiene un don bastante inusual. Puede seducir a cualquier chico, siempre que sea heterosexual.

Nagumo: Eso si que no me lo creo.

Fernando: ¿Qué no?

Nagumo: Es imposible que seduzca a Suzuno.

Afuro: Es como el hielo. – Dijo mirándolo, mientras que éste miraba hacia otro lado desinteresado.

Lika: Y una chica no puede ser tan perfecta.

Romeo: Claro que es perfecta, y puede seducir a él y a todo el que quiera. – Dijo señalando a Suzuno. - De repente apareciste detrás de los españoles, a escondidas te quedaste escuchando lo que decían de ti. Los japoneses sabían que estabas ahí, pero les hiciste una señal de silencio y fingieron no haberte visto.

Alejandro: Sobre todo cuando quiere conseguir algo.

Romeo: Pues yo le daría todo lo que quisiera y más… - Le miraste con ternura por detrás.

Fernando: Pues yo le mojaría la camiseta. – Te quedaste un tanto confusa.

César: Pues yo me la llevaría a mi cama… - Pusiste cara de "qué asco" y te cruzaste de brazos.

Endo: Esa (TN), ¿tiene el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta?

Todos: Si.

Endo: ¿Y tiene los ojos azules?

Alejandro: Si, ¿la conoces?

Endo: No, es que está detrás de vosotros. – Los españoles que comentaban tragaron saliva. Despacio, giraron hacía ti, con una sonrisa inocente.

Romeo: ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

Tú: Desde: "Pues yo le daría todo lo que quisiera y más". – Dijiste imitando su voz. Mientras tanto, Fernando y César daban marcha atrás, hasta salir corriendo. Ibas a salir tras ellos, cuando Alejando y Daniel te cogieron entre los dos y no te dejaron ir a por ellos. - ¡Cabrones, como volváis a hablar así de mi os juro que os dejo sin día del padre!

Alejandro: (TN) tranquilízate. Tenemos invitados. – Paraste de forcejear y te fijaste en los japoneses.

**Ya está, espero que os haya gustado. No tengo nada que comentar, así que gracias por los reviews. ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: La persecución:**

**¡Gracias por los reviews a todoooooooooooooooos y a todaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!**

**Recordemos: **

_Alejandro: (TN) tranquilízate. Tenemos invitados. – Paraste de forcejear y te fijaste en los japoneses._

Tú: Oh, lo siento. – te acercaste a Endo y le diste dos besos. El portero se quedó de piedra y muy sonrojado. Todos los demás te miraban con los ojos como platos. – Me llamo (TN) (TA), encantada. – Te diste cuenta de que los japoneses te miraban como si fueras de otro planeta.

Alejandro: ¡Oh! No, no, tranquilos, los españoles saludamos de esa manera.

Los japoneses: Ah…

Endo: Que susto… - Empezaste a reír.

Tsunami: ¡Me encanta este país!

Alejandro: (TN), ellos dudan de tu don.

Tú: ¿Les habéis contado lo de mi don? – Dijiste molesta.

Alejandro: Si, pero ha sido un descuido.

Paulino: Anda, enséñales lo que sabes hacer.

Tú: ¿Alguno se cree lo suficientemente duro? – Todos señalaron a Suzuno. El chico solo te miró tan fríamente. – ¿Y qué tengo que conseguir?

Martín: Que se lance a besarte.

Tú: Vale. Pon la música.

Nagumo: No lo vas a conseguir, todavía no ha besado a nadie por ser tan frío.

Tú: Ya lo veremos.

Conectaron un MP3 a un radio casete que había por allí (¿?) y la canción de "Sweat" empezó a sonar, pero Jonás la cantaba, tenía una voz parecida a la de Snoop Dogg.

Los japoneses dieron un paso atrás y los españoles también, dejándoos a ti y a Suzuno en el centro. El chico estaba tan serio como siempre. Empezaste a bailar con movimientos sexys, muy sexys, cerca de él, moviendo tus caderas sensualmente y poco a poco moviendo todo lo demás. El chico empezó a sentirse algo tenso, tenía que resistirse a semejante tentación para guardar su reputación de pasota, pero aquella chica era demasiado. En un momento, te acercaste a él, bailando muy pegada al chico, mientras que este no hacía más que suspirar. Pasaste a la parte trasera, pasaste una mano por todo su pecho mientras con la otra le dabas un masaje en el otro hombro. Empezaste a morder suavemente uno de sus lóbulos, al ritmo de la música, mientras que el chico se mordía el labio inferior intentando resistirse. Ya lo tenías en el bote.

Los chicos que observaban estaban muy atentos, sobre todo un peli rojo de ojos amarillos, un rubio de pelo largo y un goleador de fuego de cabello rubio.

Nagumo: Si que está buena…

Afuro: No te hagas ilusiones, es mía.

El tercer chico se quedó en silencio. Solo podía mirarte a ti, bueno, a tus caderas.

Después de acabar con su lóbulo, volviste a la parte delantera, le cogiste de las manos y las colocaste en tus caderas, para luego moverlas muy sensualmente. La canción ya iba a acabar, cuando te agarraste a él. El chico no pudo más y se lanzó dispuesto a regalarte su primer beso, pero justo antes de juntar vuestros labios le paraste poniendo un dedo en sus morros. Inmediatamente te separaste de él, dejándolo con las ganas.

Nagumo: ¡Suzuno! ¿No eras como el hielo?

Suzuno: ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Tú no habrías aguantado ni un minuto!

Nagumo: Lo sé, y habría aprovechado esa oportunidad para besarla.

Tú: ¿Te crees que te dejaría?

Nagumo: Claro que sí.

Tú: Claro que no.

Alejandro: Demostrado.

Tú: Ahora que me acuerdo, ya está todo listo.

Martín: ¡¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes?

Tú: ¡Porque ellos querían que bailara! ¡Y no me vuelvas a gritar así! – Gritaste enfurecida.

Martín: L-Lo siento… - Dijo asustado.

Tú: Venid por aquí. – Ibais Alejandro y tú primero, seguidos por todos los demás. Sin que te enteraras, los japoneses y algunos españoles empezaron a comentar.

Afuro: Mira que caderas…

Nagumo: Qué andares… - Tenía razón. Uno de tus muchos talentos era la forma en la que andabas. Ibas a un ritmo constante, moviendo a un lado y al otro tus caderas en una proporción perfecta. Además, ibas con la frente en alto, lo que hacía parecer una chica segura de sí misma y orgullosa.

El goleador de fuego, al ver que los demás te comían con los ojos, no quiso perder más el tiempo. Adelantó hasta ponerse a tu lado y sacó el primer tema que se le vino a la cabeza.

Goenji: Eh.

Tú: Tengo nombre.

Goenji: Lo sé, pero tú no te sabes el mío.

Tú: Sorpréndeme.

Goenji: Me llamo Shuuya Goenji.

Tú: Ah… - Dijiste indiferente. – Ahora si me disculpas tengo que seguir hablando con Alejandro sobre cosas más interesantes. – El rubio paró de andar, ante semejante comentario tan cortante. Los otros dos interesados rieron y él se deprimió.

Jonás: Vamos chaval, no te sientas así. – Dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Goenji: No entiendo, yo he sido muy amable.

Jonás: Ya, pero (TN) es muy complicada. Solo Alejandro le tiene pillado el truco.

Goenji: ¿Pero por que se comporta así?

Jonás: Porque tiene tantos pretendientes pesados, que al primero que se atreva a hablar con ella, le manda a la mierda. Pero tranquilo, es solo al principio. Después de un rato es muy amable.

Goenji: ¿Y qué hago?

Jonás: Pues no tengo ni idea. Si quieres acercarte a ella empezando a ser su amigo, te quedarás como Alejandro. Que se muere por sus huesos y solo son amigos, porque tiene miedo a perder esa amistad. Y si vas de buscón, patada en la entrepierna.

Goenji: Esto es muy complicado.

Jonás: Ya.

Goenji: ¿Y a ti no te gusta (TN)?

Jonás: Al principio a todos nos gustó un poco, pero con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que no estábamos a su altura. Aunque algunos siguen tras ella como perritos falderos. – Dijo mirando a Romeo y a Ulises, que estaban cantando una canción juntos, dedicada a ti. Pero tú, les ignorabas. – Al único que le hace caso es a Alejandro, que es su mejor amigo. Lo único que se, es que no sirve ser amable con ella.

Goenji: _No sirve ser amable…_

**Mientras tanto…**

Alejandro: ¿Qué te parecen los nuevos?

Tú: Pues como todos los demás.

Alejandro: Pero estos ganaron el mundial.

Tú: Y nosotros lo ganaremos. Oh, oh… - Dijiste mirando al frente.

Alejandro: ¿Qué pa… sa…? – Dijo dando un paso atrás.

Tú: ¡! – Dijiste corriendo hacia el otro lado junto a todos los españoles.

Endo: ¿P-Pero que pasa?

Helena: ¡The Age For Music! ¡Venid aquí ahora mismo! – Gritó una chica que estaba al final de la calle. La mujer tenía el pelo negro recogido en un moño, con los ojos amarillos. Estaba enfurecida. Justo detrás de ella, apareció un hombre despeinado con el pelo negro y ojos amarillos también. El hombre empezó a correr detrás de los españoles, cuales parecía que les perseguía el diablo.

Hugo: ¡Muahahahahahaha! ¡No escaparéis! ¡Yo fui medalla de oro en las olimpiadas! – Gritó corriendo tras vosotros a una velocidad impresionante.

Tú: ¡Mentiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Gritaste cogiendo más velocidad.

Hugo alcanzó a Luis y a Mateo primero y los dejó de al lado de Helena que estaba haciendo guardia. Después cogió a Lucas, a Guillermo y a Jonás e hizo lo mismo que los anteriores. De repente aparecieron Fernando y César por una de las calles, volviendo de la huida de antes. Hugo sin perder el tiempo, los atrapó sin esfuerzo y los llevó al lado de Helena. Luego atrapó a Daniel, a David y a Martín.

Martín: ¡Yo solo quiero comer! – Dijo enfadado.

Hugo, después de dejar a estos tres últimos, cazó a Paulino y a Pascual. Los dejó con Helena y los dos gemelos se acercaron a ella con los brazos en alto.

Romeo: Nos rendimos.

Ulises: No vale la pena huir.

Pascual: ¡Sois unos cobardes!

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y se juntaron al grupo de detenidos. Nicolás, estaba escondido detrás de un árbol asustado. Hugo parecía un sabueso, empezó a oler por todas partes hasta llegar al árbol y coger al chico de la camiseta, el cual solo se dejaba llevar.

Hugo: Solo faltan ellos dos. – Dijo mientras dejaba a Nicolás en el suelo al lado de Helena. - ¡Alejandro! ¡(TN)! – Gritó con su grave voz. - ¿Dónde estáiiiiiis? – Preguntó siniestramente.

Silencio.

No se oía ni el viento.

Hugo empezó a andar sigilosamente por la calle, hasta que paró en seco y sacó a Alejandro de detrás de un cartel.

Hugo: ¡Ja! ¡Uno menos! – Alejandro fue con la cabeza agachada hasta el grupo. – (TN)… ¿Dónde estaaaaas? – Volvió a preguntar siniestro. Se escuchó una rama romperse, todos miraron hacia el ruido y te vieron en mitad del campo de futbol.

Hugo: ¡Jajá! ¡Te tengo!

Tú: ¡Lo dudo! ¡Vamos, ven a pillarme! – El hombre entró en el campo y empezó a correr. Justo cuando te iba a agarrar, le esquivaste muy ágilmente.

Otra vez lo intentó pero lo vacilabas como si fuera un toro. Cada vez que le hacías una finta, los españoles gritaban:

Los españoles: ¡Oleeeeee! – Seguías haciendo fintas, hasta que Hugo no podía más.

Hugo: Ya está, no puedo más, por favor…

Helena: Dios, Hugo, ¿tan viejo estás?

Hugo: ¡Me falta fondo! – Te relajaste y te quedaste mirando a tus compañeros, dando la espalda a Hugo.

Todos: ¡Cuidado! – Pero era demasiado tarde, el hombre te cogió por detrás y te levantó como un saco de patatas.

Tú: ¡No! ¡Déjame!

Hugo: ¡Qué te lo crees tú! ¿Soy buen actor, eh? – Dijo con sonrisa arrogante.

Tú: Te odio. – Dijiste de brazos cruzados y con cara de enfado.

Hugo: Y yo a ti, pero aquí estoy. – Te dejó con los demás y se puso muy serio. – Haber, ¿Quién se supone que ha hecho esto? – Se levantó la camiseta y enseñó sus bien dotados abdominales. Tenía dibujada una cara en el estómago, usando su ombligo de boca. Todos los jugadores españoles empezasteis a reír. - ¡No tiene gracia! – Gritó serio, haciendo que os callarais de inmediato.

Helena: Como no lo digáis, vuestros amiguitos se irán a casita.

Todos: ¡Ha sido él! – Gritasteis todos señalando a Guillermo, quien señalaba a otro lado.

Guillermo: Sois unos cabrones todos… T-T

Hugo: Pues ya sabes lo que te toca.

Guillermo: Si… - Agachó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el hotel.

Los dos mayores miraron a los japoneses, que estaban todos con cara de "¿WTF?"

Tsunami: ¡¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? – Preguntó confuso.

Martín: Nada, que Guillermo hizo una travesura, y nos pillaron.

Kido: ¿Y siempre hacéis persecuciones como estas?

Helena: Lamentablemente sí.

Hugo: Pero mira el lado bueno, estoy como un chavalín.

Los españoles: Si, si… ¬¬

Kazemaru: ¿Y a donde ha ido el pobre chaval?

Hugo: A limpiar los zapatos de todos. Es así como los castigamos.

Kogure: ¿Y quienes sois vosotros para castigarles?

Helena: Pues sus entrenadores. Hugo Marsella y yo, Helena Marsella.

Kogure: Oh…

Hugo: A pesar de este recibimiento tan amigable, estamos encantados de que estéis aquí.

Helena: Y por eso, en vez de ir al bufet libre esta tarde, os haremos nosotros la comida, con platos típicos del país.

Midorikawa: ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Pero… ¿habrá paella?

Hugo: ¡Claro! Y muy grande además. Venid por aquí. – Dijo haciendo un gesto.

Todos os encaminasteis hacia el hotel y como siempre, Alejandro y tú ibais juntos, ya que era con el único que se podía tener una conversación coherente. El rechazado rubio, se volvió a acercar a ti.

Goenji: No pensé que fueras tan rápida.

Tú: Ni que tú fueras tan pesado.

Goenji: Bueno, tampoco que tú fueras tan ágil.

Tú: Ni que tú fueras tan entrometido.

Goenji: Ni que serias tan borde.

Tú: Ni que tuvieras el derecho a insultarme.

Goenji: Pues lo mismo te digo. – Dijo plantándote cara. Estabas a punto de darle una patada en la entrepierna, pero viste que el chico ni se inmutaba ante tus acciones. Bajaste la pierna y sonreíste en silencio.

Tú: Encantada de conocerte.

Goenji: Igualmente, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas más interesantes que atender. – Dijo adelantando distancia hasta quedarse a la par de Someoka. Todos estaban alucinados ante la situación, incluso Alejandro estaba con la boca abierta. Tú estabas hundida en tus pensamientos.

Tú: _M-Me ha plantado cara… ¿Pero quien se cree que es? –_ Le miraste y el te miró. Te guiñó el ojo. Levantaste una ceja y él sonrió arrogante.

Hugo: Ya hemos llegado, bienvenidos a España. – Dijo abriendo las puertas del salón donde ibais a comer.

**Pues este capítulo se acabó. Espero que os haya gustado y todo eso. ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: La comida:**

**Recordemos:**

_Hugo: Ya hemos llegado, bienvenidos a España. – Dijo abriendo las puertas del salón donde ibais a comer._

Helena: Como te gusta dramatizar las cosas.

Hugo: Ya ^^u

Martín: ¡Me pido ese sitio!

Pascual: ¡Y yo ese!

Los españoles entraban en la sala tan tranquilos, sentándose en la realmente enorme mesa redonda llena de comida tradicional española. Los japoneses estaban con la boca abierta, impresionados por tanta comida. De repente, dos chicas y un chico aparecieron con una cazuela gigante, dejándola en medio de la enorme mesa.

Afuro, Goenji, Kido, Kazemaru, Nagumo y Fubuki no se lo acababa de creer. Las chicas empezaron a sacar fotos. Tsunami, Endo, Midorikawa, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu y Kogure empezaron a babear, Ichinose y Dommon se frotaban los ojos sin creérselo. Y los demás, solo sonreían sorprendidos.

Alejandro: Os presento a Aurora Prado, a Diana Arias y a Yeray Órnelas. Son los administradores de nuestro equipo.

Yeray: ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Sentaos! – Dijo sonriente.

Los japoneses no dudaron ni un segundo, se sentaron y empezaron a mirar todo lo que había por ahí. Te sentaste al lado de Alejandro y Goenji se sentó a tu lado. No tenían ni idea de lo que era cada cosa así que te levantaste y decidiste dar una pequeña explicación.

Tú: Veo que no sabéis lo que es nada, así que yo os lo mostraré.

Midorikawa: ¿Qué es eso?

Tú: Eso es tortilla de patatas. Se hace con huevo y patatas, lógico. Está muy bueno.

Kogure: ¿Y esas bolas?

Tú: Croquetas de jamón. Están rellenas de una masa llamada "Besamel".

Endo: ¿Y eso rojo?

Tú: Eso es gazpacho. Sopa de tomate fría, está riquísima.

Aki: ¿Y eso?

Tú: Ensaladilla. Bueno, dejemos de preguntas, o lo voy a comentar todo. Los entrantes son estos: Tortilla de patatas, gazpacho, croquetas, huevos rellenos, ensaladilla y cogollos mediterráneos. – Dijiste señalando cada uno de los platos. – Los primeros platos son: Paella, no lo dudéis, cocido madrileño y chipirones en su tinta. – Seguías señalando los platos. – Y de postre…

Midorikawa: Espera, espera, espera… ¿No hay segundo plato?

César: ¿Te crees que con lo que vas a comer de primer plato te vas a quedar con hambre?

Midorikawa: Pues sí.

César: Lo dudo.

Tú: Bueno, sigo con los postres: Arroz con leche, flanes de queso o de huevo, torrijas y churros. Pero eso lo sacarán después.

Aurora: Bien pues ahora necesito saber qué vais a beber.

Kido: ¿Qué hay para elegir?

Aurora: Que levante la mano el que quiera. Hay: agua. – Nadie levantó la mano. – Refresco: Algunos japoneses la levantaron, pero ningún español. – Vino. – El entrenador la levantó.

Hugo: Un tinto por favor.

Aurora: Bien, sigamos. Lambrusco. – Nadie. – Mosto.

Kazemaru: ¿Qué es eso?

Aurora: Una bebida hecha de uva, no tiene alcohol. – Los españoles seguían sin levantar la mano. – Sigamos. Cava. – Kogure levantó la mano.

Haruna: ¡Kogure! ¡No puedes tomar eso!

Kogure: ¿Por qué no? ¡Yo quiero!

Haruna: Tomará una Coca-Cola.

Aurora: De acuerdo. Y por último, Sangría. – Todos los españoles levantaron las manos con ansias, dejando a los japoneses confusos.

Endo: ¿Qué es la sangría?

David: Pues es como el vino, pero algo afrutado y muy fresquito. Es la mejor bebida.

Endo: Pues yo también quiero. – Los japoneses que no habían levantado la mano la levantaron algo inseguros.

Sirvieron las bebidas y cada uno se sirvió en su plato todo lo que quiso.

Midorikawa: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Hiroto: ¿Qué pasa?

Midorikawa: Que esto es lo más rico que he probado… -Dijo mirando su plato lleno de paella.

Mientras tanto, un rubio te miró y se dispuso a hablar contigo.

Goenji: Oye…

Tú: Ya te he dicho que tengo nombre.

Goenji: Vale pues (TN).

Tú: ¿Qué quieres?

Goenji: Me preguntaba si después de comer vendrías a dar una vuelta conmigo. – Tragaste lo que tenías en la boca y le miraste sorprendida. El chico se extrañó y preguntó. - ¿Pasa algo?

Tú: No me imaginaba que tendrías agallas.

Goenji: ¿Eso es un sí?

Tú: No. Estoy ocupada después.

Goenji: ¿Y otro día?

Tú: Estoy ocupada otros días. Cuando esté libre te aviso. – El rubio miró su plato callado, para no volver a abrir la boca en toda la comida.

Los demás ya habían terminado con los entrantes y con el primer plato, así que los administradores sacaron los postres, les dieron dos cuencos a cada uno, uno con chocolate y otro vacío.

Aurora: El de chocolate es para que untéis los churros y el otro, es para echaros los flanes o el arroz con leche.

Kido: Arroz con… ¿Leche? – Preguntó con una mueca en la cara. Algunos japoneses también pusieron cara de asco. Sin darse cuenta, Aurora le había metido una cucharada de arroz con leche en la boca al de gafas. Tragó y sonrió. – Está buenísimo. – Aurora sonrió y repartió a todos un cazo de ese manjar.

Después de acabar con el postre, Alejandro se levantó dispuesto a hablar. Todos seguían hablando, pero silbaste y todos se callaron.

Alejandro: Espero que os haya gustado la comida. Y bueno, ahora ya sabéis lo que toca.

Midorikawa: ¿Una siesta?

Los españoles: ¡Fiestaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Endo: ¿Ahora? En mi opinión, mejor que entrenemos.

Tú: ¡Claro que no! ¡Vais a venir con nosotros! – Te levantaste y cogiste al portero del brazo arrastrándolo a la calle.

Kazemaru: ¿Hacéis esto todos los días?

Alejandro: Que va, solo cada dos días.

Tú: ¡Martín! ¡Trae el radiocasete! – El mencionado hizo caso y trajo un radiocasete gigante en un hombro. Paulino sacó del bolsillo un USB y lo enchufó al reproductor. Pusieron la canción de "Pasado Pisado" de "Comando Tiburón". Los españoles empezaron a bailar y a cantar, dejando a los japoneses espantados. Tsunami se unió a la fiesta, seguido de los demás. Algunas chicas japonesas no bailaban, te acercaste a ellas y les preguntaste.

Tú: ¿Por qué no bailáis?

Aki: No sabemos bailar.

Tú: Claro que si, todas sabemos bailar en al fondo. Mirad, yo os enseño. – Te pusiste entre las tres y empezaste con movimientos básicos, moviendo la cadera de un lado a otro. – Moved solo la cadera, así. ¡Bien! Pasemos al siguiente. – Empezaste a mover la cadera en forma de 8. - ¡Muy bien! Ya sabéis lo básico, ahora… ¡A bailar!

César: ¡A La Cueva! – Los españoles empezaron a avanzar al ritmo de la música. Dejando a los japoneses confusos.

Kazemaru: ¿Cueva?

Jonás: ¡Claro! ¡Venid! – Les siguieron.

Ibais por las calles, montando un espectáculo muy llamativo, dejando a todas las personas que estaban por la calle asombradas, aunque los residentes de la zona ya estaban acostumbrados a las marchas que hacíais por allí. Seguisteis bailando y cantando hasta llegar a un local en una esquina de la calle, donde había dos guardas en la puerta, al veros, cogieron el walkie talkie y llamaron a su jefe. Un joven señor apareció en la puerta con los brazos abiertos, abrazó a Alejandro y después te abrazó a ti.

Señor: ¡Eh! ¡Han llegado The Age Of Music! – Gritó hacia dentro del local, los presentes, aplaudieron y silbaron muy alto. – Me alegro de veros, y veo que teneis amiguitos.

Alejandro: Si, es que han venido de viaje. Espero que los tratéis bien.

Señor: ¡Claro! Pasad. Bienvenidos a La Cueva. – Todos pasasteis dentro, mientras que las camareras os daban cocteles y bebidas con alcohol. Era una sala enorme, con barras a los lados, un escenario y una mesa de mezclas al fondo, con un DJ y un chico cantando, el cual se le iluminó la cara al veros (lo llamaremos Chico 1).

Chico 1: ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Mirad quien ha venido! – Dijo en el micrófono. - ¿Por qué no subís y nos bailáis otra vez el "Limpiaparabrisas"? – Alejandro y tú os mirasteis sonriendo y sin mediar palabra, subisteis al escenario. Todos los presentes aplaudieron y los que estaban sentados se levantaron, dispuestos a bailar. Bajaron las luces y empezó la canción "Limpiaparabrisas" cantada por el chico aquel. Alejandro y tú hacíais los mismos movimientos, como si fuera un baile cualquiera. Todos los que estaban en el local bailaban siguiendo vuestras indicaciones. Los japoneses se lo estaban pasando genial, aunque el alcohol empezó a hacer sus estragos. Fubuki estaba besándose con dos chicas en un sofá (no sé ni cómo pude escribir eso T-T). Kazemaru y Tachimukai estaban en la barra bebiendo. Endo y Fudo estaban compitiendo haber quien daba más toques al balón. Tsunami y Hiroto estaban ligando con unas tías. Midorikawa, Kurimatsu y Kabeyama estaban comiendo. Kogure y Toramaru estaban gastando bromas a la gente. Ulises estaba liándose con Haruna, mientras que Kido los vigilaba. Los demás estaban bailando junto a los demás españoles. Burn y Afuro, aprovecharon la situación para bailar junto a ti, que estabas a tu royo. Uno delante y otro detrás, bailaban muy pegados a ti, hasta que Goenji los vio, intentando hacer algo mas contigo que bailar, se abrió paso entre todos, te agarró del brazo y te saco de la pista de baile, dejando a los otro dos flipados.

Tú: ¡¿Qué haces?

Goenji: ¡Te iban a meter mano! Pero claro, como estas demasiado ocupada siendo la chica más sexy de toda la fiesta, ¡ni te das cuenta de que dos salidos te quieren follar! – Gritó muy molesto. – No sabía que eras tan buscona.

Tú: ¡¿Te crees que ha sido a propósito? ¡Y además, que te importa a ti lo que yo haga! –Dijo enfadada ante sus celos repentinos.

Goenji: Me importa mucho, porque me… Me gustas. – Dijo mirándote fijamente. Solo negaste con la cabeza.

Tú: Pues ponte a la cola. Solo eres uno más. – Te diste la vuelta, dispuesta a volver con los dos, pero el chico que te regañó te empujó hacia él y te plantó un beso.

Goenji: Solo te pido que no te dejes llevar por ninguno de los dos. Los conozco y no son nada inocentes.

Tú: ¿Quién te crees que eres para mandarme? – Te soltaste, volviste con esos dos y Burn se lanzó para besarte. Le miraste al rubio de ojos negros que te miraba decepcionado y le correspondiste al peli rojo en señal de venganza. El rubio solo desvió la mirada, ocultando las tremendas ganas que tenía de partirle la cara a Nagumo.

**Mientras tanto…**

Yeray no paraba de observar a Diana y a Pascual, se habían pasado toda la noche juntos, pero ahora, ya se estaban pasando, Pascual no paraba de sobar a la rubia, a SU rubia. Bueno, eso era lo que pensaba él, en realidad la rubia no sabía nada de los sentimientos que tenía el peli naranja hacia ella. Desde que se conocieron el chico estaba loco por ella y ahora, ver a uno de los más salidos del equipo sobándola le ponía furioso. De repente, el chico que sobaba le empezó a quitar la camiseta a la chica. Fue la gota que colmaba el vaso. Se levantó de la silla de la barra y se acercó al tío, pegándole un empujón.

Yeray: ¿Qué te crees que haces? – El otro, reaccionando, le empujó al que empezó.

Pascual: ¿Qué haces gilipollas?

Yeray: No toques así a Diana.

Pascual: Toco como me da la gana a mi novia. – El peli naranja se le cayó en mundo encima.

Yeray: ¿E-Es… tu novia?

Pascual: Si. Y como vuelvas a molestar te juro que te parto la cara. – El amenazado miró a la chica decepcionado, para después darse la vuelta y largarse a casa.

La fiesta se terminó y a las 3 de la mañana. Estaban todos los jóvenes en la calle, sin saber qué hacer. Al final decidieron irse a casa y descansar, ya que mañana tenían entrenamiento.

**De camino a casa…**

Nagumo: Eh preciosa.

Tú: Tengo nombre.

Nagumo: Veo que te intereso, así que me preguntaba si querrías dormir conmigo.

Tú: Podría dejarte por los suelos tanto física como emocionalmente, pero no lo haré para dejarte esa pizca de dignidad que te queda. Solamente te digo, NO. – El peli rojo se quedó callado. Te acercaste a Alejandro que tenía los ojos rojos. – Alejandro.

Alejandro: Oh, eres tú. ¿Qué tal la noche?

Tú: Bueno, sin contar que dos tíos salidos querían meterme mano y que otro tío me ha besado y encima me ha echado la bronca… Bastante bien.

Alejandro: Joder…

Tú: ¿Y tú?

Alejandro: Pues… - No quería parecer un pringado diciendo que estuvo jugando con el movil toda la noche, que era lo que realmente pasó. – No lo recuerdo.

Tú: Vaya…

**¡Arggg lo que me ha costado terminarlo! Bueno pues espero que os haya gustado y todo eso. ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: El primer entrenamiento:**

A la mañana siguiente, los españoles madrugaron para entrenar como es debido. Una noche de fiesta hay que recompensarla con una mañana de duro entrenamiento, ¿no? Bueno, como fuera, los españoles ya estaban acostumbrados a eso y se levantaban tan tranquilamente, como si fuera un día normal. Pero los japoneses en cambio… Seguían dormidos en sus cuartos, por lo tanto sus geniales vecinos fueron a darles un dulce despertar.

Fernando: ¡A ! – Gritó aporreando la puerta hasta abrirla. De repente, todo el pasillo de llenó de chavales vestidos de rojo con cazuelas y cucharas, dando golpes, gritando y abriendo las puertas de las habitaciones.

Alejandro: ¡Vamos a entrenaaaaaaar!

Rodolfo: ¡Despertad lirones! – Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Kazemaru, con unas ojeras del quince. Después, abriste una puerta al azar, y te encontraste con un peli rojo salido roncando como un viejo.

Tú: ¡Despierta salido de mierda! – Seguía roncando. Diste unos golpes con la cazuela. No despertaba. – Con que esas tenemos… - Llenaste la cazuela de agua y se la tiraste encima.

Nagumo: ¡Ostiaaaaaaaa que frío!

Tú: Te jodes por no despertar a la primera. Y levanta ese mojado culo, que tenemos que entrenar. Y como no seas rápido… Prepárate para otro chapuzón. – El peli rojo se cayó y se empezó a vestir.

David: ¡(TN)! ¡Ayúdanos! – Te dirigiste a la habitación del fondo encontrándote con David, Daniel y Guillermo mirando a un rubio dormido en su cama, la cual estaba mojada. – No despierta ni con un cubo de agua. No sabemos qué hacer. – Te acercaste a él y le susurraste al oído muy suavemente.

Tú: Goenji… Despierta… - El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos, para verte a ti y sonrojarse. – Vístete y baja a entrenar.

Guillermo: ¡Manda cojones!

Goenji: No gritéis tanto por favor…

Tú: Oooh… ¿El pobrecito tiene resaca? ¡Pues no haber bebido! ¡Ala, a entrenar!

Goenji: Te odio…

Tú: Ayer no decías lo mismo. – Dijiste tan natural, saliendo de la habitación.

Daniel: No le odias. Al revés, te vuelve loco.

Goenji: ¿C-Como lo sabes? – Preguntó muy sonrojado.

David: Cada vez que la ves te sonrojas como una niñita. ¡Pero tranquilo! No pasa nada, a todos nos ha gustado alguna vez, pero ya ves, seguimos igual.

Daniel: Pero creo que vas por el buen camino. No le había visto jamás susurrar tan sexy a nadie. – El goleador se sonrojó aún más. – Pero bueno, vístete ya. Nos vemos.

Goenji: Adiós…

**Al rato…**

Todos estaban entrando en el campo donde estaban los españoles. Fubuki tenía un cepillo de dientes en la boca después de que le contaran lo que hizo anoche. Hiroto estaba gritando por teléfono.

Hiroto: ¡Que no quiero ser tu novio!

Tú: ¿Con quién está hablando?

Tsunami: Con la tía con la que ligó ayer.

Toramaru estaba en una esquina diciendo una y otra vez:

Toramaru: Que he hecho… Que he hecho…

Endo y Fudo tenían agujetas de tanto toque. Haruna seguía ligando con Ulises y Kido estaba que echaba humo. Midorikawa casi no podía andar del dolor de tripa que tenía, Kabeyama y Kurimatsu estaban igual que el peli verde. Kazemaru estaba de un humor de perros y Tachimukai daba miedo. Los demás solo estaban cansados. De repente, los entrenadores aparecieron a un lado del campo, junto con el entrenador japonés. Se encontraron con que los españoles estaban como una rosa y los demás… simplemente estaban.

Kudou: ¿Pero qué os pasa?

Hugo: ¿Qué les habéis hecho? – Preguntó a su equipo.

César: Nada. Solo fuimos a La Cueva, como solemos hacer siempre.

Kudou: ¡¿Qué llevasteis a mis jugadores a una cueva?

Hugo: No, La Cueva es el nombre de la discoteca.

Kudou: ah… Fubuki, ¿Qué haces con un cepillo de dientes en la boca?

Fubuki: Eeeeeee…

Kudou: Creo que les daré el día libre.

Hugo: Como quiera, pero nosotros entrenaremos la puntería. ¿A que sí equipo?

Todos menos tú: Si… - Dijeron desilusionados.

Tú: ¡Siii! – Te encantaban los entrenamientos de puntería.

Endo: ¿Nos podemos quedar a ver?

Kudou: Haced lo que os dé la gana.

Los japoneses se sentaron en las gradas, viendo cansados como entrenabais.

Kido: Estad atentos, así podréis prepararos para el partido.

Someoka: Bah… - Dijo pasando de todo.

Hugo: Tenéis que meter el balón en aquel neumático. – Dijo señalando un neumático colgado de la portería desde el otro campo. Cada uno lo iba intentando, algunos lo rozaban, otros lo mandaban a tomar por culo. En la puntería eran muy malos. Todos menos tú. Hugo puso el balón en el suelo, cogiste carrerilla y lanzaste con una precisión increíble. ¡Zas! El balón entró sin problemas. Todos los visitantes se quedaron de piedra, tú solo sonreíste satisfecha.

Hiroto: ¡Pero qué puntería!

Someoka: Pura suerte.

Le tocaba a Alejandro, el cual también la coló por el neumático.

Hugo: Bien, ahora, tenéis que dar a la lata que lance al aire. – Eras la última, así que a todos los que estaban delante, les lanzó bastante alto, pero cuando llegó tu turno, la lanzó tan arriba y tan lejos que casi no era perceptible. Rápidamente, lanzaste el balón hacia esa dirección, dando justo en el blanco.

Hugo: Muy bien, estás mejorando.

Nicolás: Si eso es posible. – Un peli rosa estaba que echaba chispas. Se levantó y empezó a reclamar.

Someoka: ¡No la alabéis tanto! ¡No se lo merece!

Daniel: ¿Qué no se lo merece? ¡Te ganaría con los ojos cerrados!

Luis: ¡Y con las manos atadas!

Rodolfo: ¡Y sin utilizar técnicas!

Someoka: ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Solo es una chica! – Ese comentario te puso de muy mal humor.

Mateo: Mal dicho…

Tú: ¿Y por que crees que las chicas no podemos superaros?

Someoka: Porque sois más débiles. Quizás tengas más puntería, pero no tienes ni fuerza ni velocidad. – Todos los españoles rieron, incluso el entrenador. – Demuéstralo.

Tú: Cuando quieras, donde quieras y como quieras.

Someoka: Ahora mismo. Harás tres pruebas. Una, de fuerza en el tiro. Dos, una de velocidad contra Fubuki y Kazemaru. Y tres, una de agilidad contra Kido.

Tú: ¿Y contra ti no?

Someoka: Saldrías llorando.

Tú: Si, de la risa. – Todos los anfitriones rieron.

**Prueba 1:**

Endo estaba en la portería, preparado como siempre, y tú, en la zona de tiro, más o menos por donde el penalti, tan segura como siempre. Para ti, eso solo era un calentamiento.

Tú: ¿Con técnica o sin ella? – Preguntaste al peli rosa.

Someoka: El tiro más fuerte que tengas.

Tú: Entonces os quedaríais sin portero.

Someoka: No me lo creo.

Alejandro: Va muy enserio.

Tú: Os daré ventaja, lo tiraré sin técnica. No quiero malgastar energías en impresionar a un gilipollas. Pero que quede claro que yo no utilizo nunca la fuerza si no es necesario.

Cogiste un poco de carrerilla. Le diste una patada impresionante al balón, rompiendo la mano mágica de Endo, rompiendo la red de atrás y estampándose contra las gradas despobladas del fondo, dejándolas inservibles.

Fernando: ¡Fuck yea!

Todos se quedaron de piedra.

Hijikata: Y-Y no tenía técnica… Oh dios mío…

Tú: Prueba 1: SUPERADA.

**Prueba 2: **

Kazemaru y Fubuki estaban en sus puestos, preparados para correr, mientras que tú, estabas en la línea de salida, pero con los brazos cruzados.

Endo: ¡Ya! – Los dos chicos echaron a correr, pero tú te pusiste a andar muy tranquila. Cuando los dos llegaron a mitad del campo, aceleraste y superaste a los dos sin esfuerzo. Llegaste a la meta, te colocaste el flequillo en su sitio y dijiste tan natural:

Tú: Prueba 2: SUPERADA CON CRECES. – Los demás estaban con la boca abierta, todos menos los españoles, que ya estaban acostumbrados a semejantes demostraciones.

Kazemaru: P-Pero… - Dijo parando en mitad del recorrido.

Fubuki: Es mucho más rápida que el viento… - Parando junto a su amigo.

**Prueba 3:**

Estabas en mitad del campo en frente del estratega de gafas, con una sonrisa.

Someoka: ¿Por qué sonríes?

Tú: Porque parece mentira que os creáis mejores que yo. He tenido que pasar por cosas muchísimo más duras de lo que os imagináis.

Someoka: Deja de hacerte la interesante y empecemos con la prueba.

Tú: No me hago la interesante, simplemente, lo soy.

Someoka: Kido tendrá 3 minutos para robarte el balón, si te lo roba, quiere decir que eres más débil. – Sonreíste.

Tú: Superaré esta como las demás.

Someoka: ¡Ya!

Kido aceleró rápidamente, yendo directo al balón. Tú lo elevaste y le diste una patada, pasando por encima del chico. Seguiste dando toques, con una mano en el bolsillo (si, vuestro uniforme tiene bolsillos), sin quitar la mirada de esas gafas y sin borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción de la cara. Cada vez que intentaba quitarte el balón, le esquivabas sin problemas. Incluso predijo tus movimientos, pero de un momento a otro lo cambiabas, dejándolo confuso y esquivándolo de nuevo. Pasaron los 3 minutos y Kido estaba exhausto y sin balón. En cambio tú, tenías el balón en los pies, seguías haciendo toques.

Tú: Prueba 3: SUPERADA CON DIFERENCIA. – Dijiste siguiendo haciendo toques con el balón. Someoka, de la rabia, te lanzó su súper técnica Dragon Slayer, dirigida a tu cara. Tu estabas muy tranquila, lanzaste al aire tu balón, paraste con una sola mano el tiro del peli rosa y con la mano que estaba libre, volviste a coger el balón que lanzaste al aire. - ¿te crees que con esa mierda de técnica me vas a superar? Te hace falta mucho más que ese "pase" para superarme, aunque no lo conseguirás jamás.

Someoka: ¡¿Cómo te atreves?

Tú: ¡Que no eres el rey del mundo! ¡Que solo eres un jugador cualquiera! ¡No te creas que todos los que estamos aquí te adoramos!

Someoka: ¡Quizás vosotros no, pero Japón me adora!

Tú: ¿A sí? ¿Entonces por qué no te eligieron a la primera en la selección?

Someoka: ¡Se acabó! ¡Tendrás tu merecido! – Dijo levantando la mano dispuesto a pegarte, pero antes de eso, le diste un puñetazo en la tripa, dejándolo en el suelo.

Alejandro: Dios (TN)…. Tienes que aprender a controlarte.

Tú: ¡Ha sido en defensa propia! ¡Me iba a pegar!

Hugo: (TN), tendrás que pagar por ello. Cuando acabemos de entrenar, recógelo todo.

Tú: Lo que tú digas. – Dijiste pasando por su lado para recoger los balones.

Hugo: Bien hecho. – Te susurró a escondidas.

Mientras tanto, algunos de los japoneses estaban ayudando al peli rosa, que estaba quejándose en el suelo, y otros, solamente comentaban asustados.

Midorikawa: Me da miedo…

Hiroto: ¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte?

Kido: Esa chica no es normal.

Hiroto: ¿A qué te refieres?

Kido: Me refiero a que esa chica no ha tenido entrenamientos normales, eso no es talento natural.

Midorikawa: ¿Estas insinuando que usa algo para fortalecerse?

Kido: Si no me equivoco, sí.

Alejandro: No. – Contestó cortante, uniéndose a la conversación. – (TN) no utiliza nada de eso.

Kido: Entonces, ¿Cómo explicas que tenga esa fuerza, agilidad, velocidad, precisión y todo lo demás?

Alejandro: No puedo contarlo.

Midorikawa: ¿Y como sabemos que no estás mintiendo?

Alejandro: Miradla. – Todos te miraron. Estabas recogiendo los balones a tu royo. - ¿Creéis que si utilizase algo así no abría acabado con Someoka? Además, ¿qué gano yo mintiéndoos? – De repente alguien le agarró del hombro. Se giró y se encontró con Endo y unos jugadores más. - ¡Oh! ¿Qué querías?

Endo: Someoka está bastante mal. ¿Podrías decirle a (TN) que se disculpe?

Alejandro: (TN) se disculpará agradecida.

Endo: Bien.

Alejandro: Pero si lo hace él primero.

Endo: Pero si ha sido ella la que le ha pegado.

Alejandro: Pero él lo iba a hacer, además, ha dudado de la capacidad de (TN). Ha hecho tres pruebas para enseñárselo, pero aun así, no admite que (TN) es realmente buena al futbol. Cuando lo admita, (TN) se disculpará. Si no lo hace, no es su culpa. – Tenía razón. Someoka se comportó como un imbécil.

Endo: Yo… Lo siento.

Someoka: ¡Por culpa de esa zorra casi no puedo andar!

Endo: ¡Someoka!

Todos los españoles: ¿Qué has dicho? – Se giraron matándolo con la mirada. Se acercaron a él, dispuestos a darle una paliza.

Tú: ¡No! – Todos se detuvieron.

David: ¿Pero has oído lo que te ha dicho?

Tú: Si.

David: ¿Y no le vas a pegar?

Tú: No. No malgastéis energías, nos vengaremos en el partido. Será mucho más doloroso.

Kurimatsu: ¡No por favor! ¡No nos hagáis daño! – Dijo de rodillas. Solo sonreíste divertida.

Tú: Claro que no. Solo será doloroso para él. – Señalaste al peli rosa. – Con los demás jugaremos como amigos. – Suspiraron aliviados.

Someoka: ¡Uy si! ¡Que miedo! ¡Estoy temblando! – Dijo sarcásticamente. - ¿Qué me va a hacer una niñita mimada?

Tú: Estoy teniendo demasiada paciencia contigo… Como vuelvas a decir una gilipollez, esta niñita mimada te piensa estampar el balón en toda tu puta cara de simio. ¿te ha quedado claro? – Dijiste muy cerca de su cara.

Someoka: S-Si…

Tú: Pues a entrenar. – Te diste media vuelta y seguiste recogiendo balones.

**Bueno pues ya esta! No he tardado tanto como en el anterior pero es que tuve un paro imaginario y tuve que ir al hospital de la mente para poder volver a escribir (menuda parida!). Pues espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, ¡no os metáis con (TN)! XD ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: La verdad:**

**Antes de leer, me gustaría decir que dentro de pocos días me voy de vacaciones y no voy a poder escribir en bastante tiempo, así que intentaré subir el nuevo fic a tiempo, aunque no os hagáis ilusiones ¬¬ **

**Jajaja, hace mucho que no pongo un disclamer, así que ahí va: Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level-5, por desgracia no me pertenece. **

En la misma noche de los retos, Kido habló con Goenji sobre ti.

**POV Goenji**

Según Kido (TN) usa alguna materia o algo así para poder estar a ese nivel. Yo no le creo, confío en (TN). Aunque la verdad, solo he estado un par de días con ella, casi no la conozco, pero es que ella es… No sé… Ella. Es tan valiente y orgullosa, y tan sexy… oh sí… demasiado sexy para resistirse… Pero creo que se ha enfadado conmigo, después de echarle la bronca en medio de la discoteca. ¿Por qué? Porque soy un gilipollas celoso y no soportaba que esos dos salidos le tocaran. Casi le parto la cara a ese Nagumo… Pero miremos el lado bueno, la besé. Aunque le pillé desprevenida, me siguió el royo, y eso NO se puede pasar desapercibido. Pero no debo hacerme ilusiones, a ella le gusta Alejandro, se le nota cuando está con él, o sea, siempre. ¡Es que no se separan! Y yo aquí. Entre la competencia. Entre la gentuza.

Sigamos con el tema inicial, Kido se equivoca, no toma nada. Alejandro lo dijo, pero no confío demasiado en él. Como sea, (TN) no es una chica normal, juega muy bien al futbol y además tiene tanto entusiasmo con su equipo que hasta me ilusiono yo, que soy del equipo contrario. Definitivamente, ella me gusta. No, me encanta y no pienso dejar que unos cuantos desconfiados duden de su talento. La investigaré y limpiaré su nombre como se lo merece.

**Fin del POV Goenji**

**POV Alejandro**

No creí que fuera tan mala idea que vinieran los japoneses, al revés, pensé que eso le ayudaría a volver a ser la chica amigable y no tan competitiva de antes. Pero me temo que no es así, pensaba que eran muy amigables y deportivos todos, pero no, unos cuantos de ellos no lo son como yo creía, y eso afecta demasiado a (TN). Sigue empeorando su situación y lamentablemente no se me ocurre nada para solucionarlo, la idea de traer a los japoneses era mi única esperanza. Pero quien sabe, quizá tenga que ser así para el resto de su vida, pero yo la seguiré amando como el primer día.

Flashback:

_Una preciosa niñita entró fascinada en el patio del recreo. El de ojos rojos estaba jugando al futbol, de repente el balón salió directo a ella, y sin ningún esfuerzo, le dio una patada, devolviéndolo a las manos del capitán. Éste, fascinado, se acercó a ella._

_- Hola, soy Alejandro, ¿Y tú?_

_- Yo soy (TN), encantada. – Dijiste con una bella sonrisa, la cual le fascinó aún más al niño._

_- He visto el pase que has hecho, ¿quieres unirte al equipo de la escuela?_

_- Alejandro. No puede unirse, es una chica. Vámonos. –Dijo el entrenador cogiendo del brazo y llevándolo de vuelta al campo._

_- ¡Nos vemos! – Dijo el niño mientras le llevaba a rastras._

_- Adiós… - Le contestó la niña con la misma bella sonrisa._

Fin del Flashback.

Quién diría que llegaría a amarle tanto, aunque ella no lo sabe. Después de aquel rechazo, poco a poco se fue despreocupando del futbol, hasta que llegó aquel día. Aquel horrible día. Todavía me pregunto, porque tuvo que utilizar a una chica tan maravillosa como ella. Aunque si hubiera sido así, ahora no estaría donde está, adorada por todo el país y ahora, parte del extranjero.

Esto no es nada bueno para ella, está siendo demasiado difícil contenerse. Yo la intento ayudar pero se me va de las manos. Maldigo el día de la muerte de su hermano. Maldigo esa estúpida obsesión de su padre. Pensé que todo acabó pero no es así, todavía tiene estragos en su personalidad. Y ahora teniendo a los japoneses intentando superarla, besarla o tirársela, es muy difícil que se acabe todo, que vuelva a la normalidad que todos extrañamos tanto.

Solo pido, que no haya tanta competitividad ni decisiones difíciles en ningún momento, cuanto menos, mejor.

Es muy difícil para mí. Es su salud y felicidad, o es la mía.

Dios la amo tanto… Son sus ojos, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su todo. Es un 90 60 90 perfecto, un ángel caído del cielo. Pero no tengo oportunidades, solo soy su amigo. Su estúpido mejor amigo. Ella no me ve más que eso, solo un amigo. Realmente odio esa palabra. Y para colmo, esos tres tíos están dispuestos a ganársela y yo no puedo hacer nada. Si le digo que le amo, dejará de confiar en mí y no lo soportaría, pero si me quedo callado, veré como otro tío se la lleva.

Me odio a mí mismo, al amor, y a la adolescencia. Sobre todo cuando se vuelve un infierno para cierta persona.

**Fin del POV Alejandro**

Un cierto rubio andaba cerca de vuestro hotel muy muy temprano, disimulando como podía, intentando avistarte por alguna parte. En un momento, entró, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, escondiéndose detrás de las paredes, como un espía cumpliendo su misión. De repente, la única chica de la selección española salió de su habitación con un pijama muy cortito. El chico empezó a pensar mal, no era normal que una chica fuera a hacer algo casi sin que hubiera amanecido. Se dio cuenta de cómo iba vestida, y se sonrojó a más no poder, era tan sexy que casi no podía contenerse. Cogiste un vaso de leche y te metiste otra vez en tu cuarto. Como pudo ser tan imbécil, solo querías un vaso de leche, nada más. A los minutos volviste a salir, pero esta vez con ropa para entrenar, miraste a los lados, para que nadie te viera, pero no te diste cuenta de que un rubio te estaba espiando. Cogiste un balón y te dirigiste al campo, mientras que el chico te seguía.

Entraste en el campo y pusiste unos cuantos conos en forma de curva. Te alejaste unos cuantos metros y lanzaste el balón, intentando que cogiera la forma que tenían los conos, pero en el penúltimo, lo rozó y lo tiró al suelo, desviándose totalmente de su trayectoria. Apretaste los puños enfadada. Volviste a coger el balón y lo lanzaste de nuevo, pero esta vez, tiró el último. Volviste a apretar los puños, como si te hiciera daño. El delantero se extrañó ante eso, no había nadie haciéndole nada para que estuviera así. Lo intentaste de nuevo y volviste a fallar. Caíste de rodillas, sintiendo un inmenso dolor en todo tu cuerpo. El delantero sentía ganas de salir a socorrerte, ero se contuvo por dos razones: si le descubrías, se la había cargado. Y si iba a socorrerla rápidamente, pensaría que era muy sensible, y por lo tanto, débil. Solo se quedó mirando, observando como la chica a la que amaba se retorcía en el suelo del dolor.

Alejandro: ¡(TN)! – Gritó el peli negro desde el otro lado del campo, corriendo hacia la chica para socorrerla. - ¿Estás loca? ¡Te dije que no te exigieras tanto! – Ayudándote a levantarte.

Tú: T-Tengo que ser la mejor… Estoy bien… - Dijiste recobrando el equilibrio.

Alejandro: Sabes perfectamente que esa curva es imposible, ¿Por qué lo intentas tanto?

Tú: Tengo que ser la mejor, incluso más que mi hermano… - Dijiste bajando la mirada.

Alejandro: Te he repetido mil veces que el talento de tu hermano no tiene que ser un punto de referencia para ti.

Tú: No lo entiendes…

Alejandro: ¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Siempre lo entendí! Eres tú la que no quiere aceptar la realidad.

Tú: Por favor Alejandro, déjame… - Dijiste llorando.

Alejandro: ¿Dejarte y que sigas haciéndote daño a ti misma? No señor.

Tú: ¿Qué te importará a ti lo que haga conmigo misma? ¿Por qué te importo tanto Alejandro?

Alejandro: Porque yo… yo te… yo te qui… Yo te quiero ver como eras antes.

Tú: Esa (TN) era débil y demasiado buenecita para triunfar. Ahora ésta (TN) triunfará, más que su hermano.

Alejandro: No hace falta triunfar para ser realmente buena. Por favor (TN), deja de hacerte daño, deja de repetir lo que hace tres meses era un infierno para ti. Hazlo por el equipo entero.

Tú: ¿Qué mas dará el equipo? Ahí solo importa lo buenos que sean los jugadores, y si no soy lo suficientemente buena para ello, no me merezco estar en el equipo.

Alejandro: Deja de decir estupideces. – Le miraste sorprendida. – Te equivocas en todo lo que has dicho. Un equipo no trata de el nivel de cada jugador, sino el nivel que tienes todos los jugadores juntos, unidos. Y además, tú te mereces de sobra estar en el equipo, eres una de las mejores del equipo.

Tú: Pero no la mejor. Sabes perfectamente que tanto como César, Romeo y todos los demás están en el mismo nivel que yo.

Alejandro: No es verdad. Y como vuelvas a rebajarte de nivel y machacar tu moral de esa manera, te juro que no volverás a tocar un balón mientras estés en mi equipo. – Te callaste y te fuiste de allí, con lagrimas en los ojos, las cuales no salían por simple orgullo.

**Mientras tanto…**

Los japoneses entraban por la puerta del bufet, llegaban bastante temprano, pero así se asegurarían de que no les despertarían con cubos de agua. Goenji estaba entre ellos, ya que se juntaron con él de camino, con la escusa de ir a dar un paseo para despejarse. Alejandro llegó un poco después, con la escusa de que el entrenador le había llamado. Tú, sin embargo, llegaste, miraste a todos los jugadores comiendo y charlando animadamente, y tan seria como habías llegado te marchaste a tu habitación.

Paulino: Alejandro, ¿le pasa algo a (TN)?

Alejandro: No, solo está cansada, nada más.

César: Fernando, ¿Tú has visto a (TN) sonrojada alguna vez? – Los japoneses prestaron atención.

Fernando: Pues no, la verdad es que no. Aunque pienso que es imposible.

Hiroto: De alguna manera se tendrá que sonrojar. ¿No?

Romeo: Yo lo he intentado miles de veces, pero no se sonroja jamás.

Nagumo: Bah, exagerados. – Los españoles le miraron divertidos.

Guillermo: ¿Acaso lo vais a intentar?

Nagumo: ¿Qué me daríais si lo consiguiera?

Romeo: Si lo consigues (TN) te dará un beso. De eso estoy seguro. – El peli rojo se levantó con una sonrisa arrogante. Se acercó a tu puerta con su andar chulito, tocó y se apoyó en el marco, Seguido de todos los jugadores, tanto japoneses como españoles. Abriste a puerta indiferente.

Tú: ¿Qué quieres?

Nagumo: A ti.

Tú: No puedo decir lo mismo.

Nagumo: Vamos sabes perfectamente que te mueres por mis huesos. – Dijo acercándote a su cuerpo. Sorprendentemente no te enfadaste, al contrario, sonreíste.

Tú: Es verdad. – Todos los chicos se quedaron de piedra, algunos celosos y otros, como por ejemplo Nagumo, no se lo creían. – ¿Por qué no vamos al banco de ahí fuera?

Nagumo: ¡Claro!

Tú: Ve tú primero, que yo tengo que desayunar.

Nagumo: Ok pero no tardes.

Tú: Ok. – El peli rojo se fue súper ilusionado al banco de ahí fuera, mientras que tú te acercaste al comedor. En la entrada, todos los jugadores expectantes te hicieron un pasillo, extrañados de tu acción. Cogiste una tostada con mermelada y saliste de allí.

Alejandro: ¿Enserio que irás? ¿Él te gusta? – Le miraste con una sonrisa algo rara, de decepción por lo de antes y de arrogancia.

Tú: No. – Te metiste otra vez en tu cuarto, mientras que los demás suspiraron aliviados.

Afuro: Imbéciles. Mirad y aprended. – Tocó la puerta y la volviste a abrir, comiendo la tostada.

Tú: ¿Qué demonios quieres tú ahora?

Afuro: Pues esperaba que me dieras un beso.

Tú: Ya, y yo esperaba que no hubiera tantos salidos en el mundo y mira, me han traído los más salidos y los más tontos.

Afuro: Vamos, no seas así. – Dijo mientras que te puso entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

Tú: Mira, vete a tu cuarto y ya iré yo después.

Afuro: No, no. A mí no me la cuelas como a Nagumo.

Tú: No te la quería colar, hablaba muy enserio. – El de melena rubia se apartó de ti algo inseguro.

Afuro: No tardes.

Tú: No lo haré. – Se fue a su habitación, mientras que los demás te miraban esperando una explicación. - ¡No iré! – Te metiste otra vez en tu cuarto. Goenji, se abrió paso entre todos, llamó a la puerta. - ¡¿Qué demonios os pasa hoy a todos? – Sin esperar respuesta te abrazó. - ¿Q-Qué haces?

Goenji: Calla. – Te dio un dulce beso, con el cual te sorprendiste muchísimo, pero no querías separarte de aquellos cálidos labios que tanto adorabas en silencio. Os separasteis por falta de aire.

Tú: A mí nadie me manda callar.

Goenji: Yo sí. – Dijo antes de volver a besarte, esta vez mucho más cercano. Te diste cuenta de que estabas perdiendo tu reputación de "rompecorazones" así que te separaste a la fuerza y sin mediar palabra intentaste cerrar la puerta, pero el delantero no te dejó. – Tenemos que hablar.

Tú: ¿Para qué?

Goenji: Para darme explicaciones. - Dijo realmente serio. – Después de cenar, ven a las gradas del campo. Te estaré esperando. – Te dijo al oído, sin que nadie más lo escuchara. Le miraste a los ojos, asentiste. El goleador estrella se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación. Los presentes te miraban con cara de WTF?

Tú: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo besar a un tío? – Preguntaste intentando quitarle importancia.

César: Teniendo en cuenta que nosotros llevamos meses esperando a eso y de repente ese rubito se nos cuela, no.

Tú: Solo hay una diferencia. Él sabe cómo tratar a una chica de mi carácter y vosotros no. – Dicho esto entraste en tu habitación, para después tocarte los labios, intentando buscar algo de lógica a lo que acababa de pasar. - _¿Qué querrá esta noche?_

**¡Ya está! Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por los reviews y demás. Os preguntareis por que tardo tanto (y si no os lo preguntáis pues bueno, no pasa nada), es que he empezado a escribir el one-shot de Tsunami y tú XD Y ahora que estaba inspirada no podía dejarlo pasar. ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

**¡Madre miaaaaaaaa! ¡Un maldito mes sin escribir! Lo siento de verdad pero es que mi padre no me dejaba tenerlo mientras estaba de vacaciones y bueno, ahora estoy escribiendo a toda prisa para mis lectores y lectoras. Os compensaré la espera con la revelación de lo que te pasa XD Pues espero que os guste y si no entendéis algo no dudéis en preguntármelo.**

Ese día, los japoneses entrenaron como lo hacían normalmente, pero vosotros, como mandó Hugo, entrenasteis en secreto, en un recinto cerrado, ya que practicaríais las técnicas especiales y no quería que los japoneses las vieran. No estabas nada concentrada por mucho que lo intentaras, por una parte por la reacción de Alejandro aquella mañana, por otra por los dos besos que te dio el rubio delantero japonés y por la otra porque esa noche tendrías que ir a hablar con él y no sabías de qué. Hugo, te vio tan despistada, en tus mundos paralelos, sin prestar atención de lo que decía, fallando todos los pases que hacías, incluso te salió mal tu súper técnica, la cual dominabas desde hacía tiempo.

Hugo: (TN). – Saliste de tu mundo paralelo y miraste a tu entrenador. – Sal del campo.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?

Hugo: Lo que he dicho. – Saliste del campo sin mediar palabra y te acercaste al entrenador. – Hoy estás muy distraída.

Tú: Lo sé y lo siento.

Hugo: Tranquila, ve a dar un paseo, haber si ordenas un poco esa cabecita. – Dijo tocándote la frente con un dedo. Te sorprendiste, pensabas que te iba a mandar a limpiar los zapatos o a recoger los balones, pero no. Sonreíste sinceramente.

Tú: Muchas gracias entrenador.

Hugo: No es nada, y tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. – Saliste del recinto y te encontraste con todos los japoneses mirándote, intentando ver algo de lo que pasaba dentro, pero cerraste la puerta rápidamente antes de que descubrieran nada.

Endo: ¿Qué es esa música?

Tú: Emmm… Nada. – De repente se escucharon un montón de golpes y explosiones, seguidos de gritos y aplausos. Los visitantes se asustaron, aunque tú estabas de lo más tranquila, ya que eso pasaba cada entrenamiento de técnicas.

Kido: ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?

Tú: Emmm… Nada. – No te dejaban desvelar ni un solo dato de lo que pasaba ahí dentro. – Ahora si me disculpáis, me voy. ¡Ah! Y como intentéis mirar o colaros ahí dentro, los siguientes que griten seréis vosotros. – Algunos tragaron saliva. Te largaste de allí y fuiste a dar un largo paseo. No apareciste hasta la hora de cenar.

Entraste en el comedor y algunos te preguntaban dónde habías estado, pero no les contestaste. Estabas algo deprimida por lo de Alejandro, no soportabas estar enfadada con él, era el único que sabía lo ocurrido en tu pasado. Cogiste tu plato de comida y te sentaste en la única mesa vacía. El capitán español no pudo contenerse más, se sentó a tu lado.

Alejandro: ¿Estás enfadada por lo de la mañana?

Tú: …

Alejandro: Vamos, compréndelo. Es muy difícil para mí tener que obligarte a no hacerlo, sé que es importante para ti, y no sabes cuánto me importas.

Tú: Si tanto te importo, ¿por qué no me dejar hacer lo que quiera?

Alejandro: Porque si lo haces terminarás mal. Te estás haciendo daño a ti misma sin ninguna razón.

Tú: Sabes muy bien qué razones tengo para hacerlo y lo necesito.

Alejandro: No lo necesitas para nada.

Tú: ¡Ya basta! – Todos los presentes miraron hacia esa mesa. – Si vas a seguir molestándome, vete de aquí.

Alejandro: Perdóname.

Tú: ¿Por qué razón?

Alejandro: Porque sin mí no podrías superarlo. – Tenía razón.

Tú: De acuerdo pero en lo que queda de día no me vuelvas a molestar por favor.

Alejandro: Ok. Ya sabes que si necesitas hablar de algo estoy por aquí.

Tú: Si.

Acabaste de comer y te fuiste a tu cuarto, sin despedirte de nadie, pero antes miraste al delantero de fuego que te miraba preocupado, apartaste la mirada y seguiste con tu recorrido.

Cuando cerraste la puerta, los tres chicos interesados se aceraron a la mesa de Alejandro.

Nagumo: ¿Qué demonios le has hecho?

Alejandro: ¿Yo? Nada.

Afuro: Estoy seguro de que si. ¿Te metiste con ella?

Fernando: ¿Crees que no le habría pegado?

Goenji: Teniendo en cuenta de que a ella le gusta, no le pegaría.

Alejandro: ¿Que yo le gusto?

Goenji: Está clarísimo. Y ella te gusta a ti.

Alejandro: Yo no le gusto.

Goenji: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Alejandro: Porque soy su mejor amigo, por desgracia. – El rubio delantero le agarró de la camiseta al capitán.

Goenji: ¿Estas despreciando a (TN)?

Alejandro: ¡Claro que no! Quería decir que como soy su mejor amigo, solo me ve como eso. Nada más. No quiere nada conmigo. Y como vuelvas a cogerme así, te juro que te parto la cara. – Dijo soltándose del agarre con un manotazo. El rubio le dedicó una mirada de odio al capitán y se largó al lugar donde había quedado contigo para hablar. Se sentó en la primera fila (empezando desde abajo) de las gradas solitarias, mirando a todos los lados intentando avistarte.

Tú estabas en tu habitación, mirando por la ventana como el rubio delantero esperaba. No estabas segura de ir o no, ya que tu mente estaba revuelta por sentimientos que iban apareciendo, tanto por Goenji, como por Alejandro. Quizás si ibas a hablar con él, te aclaraba un poco la mente, por eso, saliste de tu habitación y te aproximaste al lugar indicado. Allí estaba él, mirando al cielo, mientras que la luz de la luna reflejaba un brillo especial en sus ojos negros.

Tú: Goenji. – Le llamaste suavemente. El mencionado saló de su mundo paralelo y te miró rápidamente. Una leve sonrisa se coló en sus labios.

Goenji: Pensaba que no ibas a venir.

Tú: Al principio no iba a venir pero te vi por la ventana y… Recapacité. – El rubio redirigió la mirada a la luna llena. Te pusiste a su lado y empezaste a mirar al mismo objetivo. Era un momento realmente precioso, hasta que…

Goenji: ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Dijo con un tono de medio enfado.

Tú: ¿Qué? ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora?

Goenji: Me refiero a lo de esta mañana. – El mundo se te vino encima, pero te diste cuenta que quizás se refería a lo de los besos.

Tú: N-Nada.

Goenji: No me mientas. ¿Por qué intentabas darle ese efecto al balón? ¿Y por qué te retorcías? – Tus temores se cumplieron, no querías que nadie supiera lo que te ocurrió, era inaceptable que sintieran pena por ti, impensable.

Tú: Por nada que te importe.

Goenji: Claro que me importa. ¿Qué le pasó a tu hermano?

Tú: ¿Qué hacías tú espiándome a esas horas de la mañana? – Preguntaste muy molesta.

Goenji: Eso es lo de menos. Sé que te pasa algo serio y como no me lo cuentes lo descubriré y se lo contaré a todos.

Tú: No serás capaz. – Dijiste decepcionada.

Goenji: Tú prueba.

Tú: Eres la persona más rastrera que he conocido en mi vida. – Dijiste con lágrimas en los ojos. Te diste media vuelta e intentaste irte hacia tu cuarto. El delantero se arrepintió de lo dicho y te agarró de la muñeca y te acercó hacia su cuerpo. Te quedaste inmóvil con la cara hundida en su pecho, mientras que él te abrazaba tiernamente.

Goenji: Yo… Lo siento… Me dejé llevar por la rabia.

Tú: ¿Y por qué te da rabia?

Goenji: Porque es muy difícil estar enamorado de alguien que esta fuera de mi alcance. Y más si esa persona oculta algo muy importante, pero no confía lo suficiente en mí como para contármelo.

Tú: ¿Es una indirecta?

Goenji: Si lo quieres tomar así, lo es.

Tú: ¿Me prometes que no se lo contarás a nadie?

Goenji: Lo prometo por mi hermana.

Tú: De acuerdo, pero necesito que Alejandro esté presente.

Goenji: ¿Por qué?

Tú: Él es el único que lo sabe, y se me hace mucho más fácil hablar de ello cuando está conmigo.

Goenji: Si tu lo quieres así… - La verdad era que no le gustaba para nada que Alejandro se interpusiera en esa conversación, pero sí de aquella manera estabas más cómoda, no le importaba.

Cogiste el teléfono y le llamaste.

Alejandro: ¿Si?

Tú: Soy yo, (TN).

Alejandro: ¿para qué me llamas? ¿No estás en tu habitación?

Tú: No. Estoy en las gradas del campo exterior, con Goenji.

Alejandro: ¿Ha pasado algo?

Tú: No pero necesito que vengas.

Alejandro: Ahora voy. – Congó. Colgaste. Miraste al rubio, el cual te correspondía la mirada, aunque algo más preocupado

Goenji: ¿Él es tan importante para ti?

Tú: Si. Él ha sido el hombro donde llorar durante toda mi vida, y no ha sido nada fácil para ninguno de los dos. – El capitán llegó corriendo.

Alejandro: ¿Qué pasa?

Tú: Se lo voy a contar. – El capitán se quedó quebrado. Lo que hasta ahora evitabas hacer a toda costa estaba ocurriendo. Se sintió muy molesto, solo él sabía tu secreto, eso lo hacía algo especial. Un secreto entre los dos, algo que os unía. Pero ahora, el delantero se iba a enterar y rompería esa magia, la única que protegía la extraña relación entre el capitán y tú.

Alejandro: No creo que sea lo correcto.

Tú: Créeme Alejandro, estoy segura de que no dirá nada a nadie.

Alejandro: (TN), es una situación muy frágil para ti. Un solo descuido y podrías acabar como la última vez.

Tú: Pero será diferente. Vamos, yo confío en él.

Alejandro: Cuando se lo cuentes todo cambiará entre nosotros.

Tú: ¿Es por eso? Te prometo que no nos separaremos, seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo.

Alejandro: Ya… Tu mejor amigo…

Tú: ¿Eso es un sí?

Alejandro: Haz lo que quieras. – Te diste media vuelta y te pusiste en frente del goleador de fuego. Suspiraste muy profundo.

Tú: El problema empezó cuando mi hermano murió. – Agachaste la cabeza. Era realmente difícil recordar esos horribles momentos. Alejandro se acercó a ti.

Alejandro: ¿Sigo yo?

Tú: Si por favor…

Alejandro: Pues su hermano Jason, tenía dos años más que (TN). Era el mejor jugador de futbol de los alrededores, fue el capitán de la selección española durante dos años seguidos, era el favorito de su padre, dejando aparte a su talentosa hermana pequeña, por ser una chica y por no estar a la altura de su hermano. Para su padre lo más importante era tener éxito, estaba obsesionado con que su hijo iba a ser el mejor jugador del mundo y estaba de camino, pero…

Tú: Un día, le pronosticaron VIH. Era incurable. – Dijiste dejando caer las lágrimas de tus ojos y apretando los puños.

Alejandro: A las semanas, murió. Toda la familia estaba realmente afectada, sobre todo su padre.

Tú: Recuerdo las largas semanas que se pasaba llorando en su despacho, no me hablaba, era como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Hasta que después de un largo tiempo, empecé a jugar a futbol por Jason. Mi padre me vio jugar y empezó a obsesionarse de nuevo con que yo sustituiría a mi hermano. Yo sabía que sería imposible, pero era la primera vez en mi vida que mi padre se centraba en mí, y no quería decepcionarle.

Alejandro: Para mejorar, empezó a entrenar como una posesa, ordenada por su padre. Para la resistencia, le hacía correr 40 kilómetros al día. Para la agilidad, ponía 20 maquinas que lanzaban balones en marcha, si conseguía esquivar 50 balones seguidos podía comer, si no lo conseguía, no comía. Para la rapidez,

Tú: Me hacía correr delante de su coche en marcha, una vez casi me atropella.

Alejandro: Y para los tiros a portería, le ponía un cinturón de descargas eléctricas, si no conseguía coger la fuerza suficiente o la puntería necesaria le daba una descarga.

Tú: Me costó cientos de descargas conseguir la fuerza que tengo ahora. Pero mi padre quería más, quería mucho más de lo que consiguió con mi hermano. Empezó a aumentar los entrenamientos, los kilómetros al día, los balones, la velocidad del coche, todo.

Alejandro: (TN), ¿puedes irte un momento?

Tú: Si pero, ¿para qué?

Alejandro: Para una cosa. – Te fuiste un momento de allí, lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar de lo que hablaban los chicos.

Goenji: ¿Qué quieres?

Alejandro: Contarte lo que está ocurriendo realmente. Después de que su padre aumentara todo, la mentalidad de (TN) empezó a cambiar, y ella no se daba cuenta. Ella todavía está obsesionada con ser la mejor, por eso hoy a la mañana estaba entrenando esa curva imposible, para ella, tiene que hacer lo imposible para superar a su hermano.

Goenji: ¿Por qué se retorcía?

Alejandro: Porque su cerebro lamentablemente está programado para provocar daño a su cuerpo cada vez que falla, como si fueran descargas eléctricas.

Goenji: Es horrible.

Alejandro: Lo sé. Y no sé cómo solucionarlo.

Goenji: Quizás haciéndola recapacitar.

Alejandro: Lo he intentado mil veces, y sigue igual. También pensé que si vinierais se arreglaría al ver vuestro juego lleno de compañerismo pero no, al contrario, está más obsesionada todavía.

Goenji: ¿Y si un familiar suyo la hiciera recapacitar? ¿Qué tal su madre?

Alejandro: Ella también lo intenta, pero nada.

Goenji: ¿Qué pasó con su padre?

Alejandro: Lo ingresaron en un centro psiquiátrico.

Goenji: Quizás sea él el único que pueda solucionarlo.

Alejandro: Tienes razón, fue él quien empezó todo. Él lo tiene que acabar.

**Mientras tanto…**

Yeray estaba en su habitación, repasando las canciones que tenía que pinchar en el partido del fin de mes (quizás no lo entendéis, pero más adelante estoy segura de que si). Tenía la música en un volumen bastante bajito. En un momento, escuchó nos golpes en la puerta, la abrió.

Diana: Buenas noches. – El chico se sorprendió muchísimo, pero también se alegró de que no estuviera con su actual novio, el estúpido de Pascual.

Yeray: Diana, ¿qué haces aquí?

Diana: Es que me de cuenta de que hacía ya tiempo que no hablábamos a solas, y bueno… Aquí estoy. ¿Puedo pasar?

Yeray: Claro. – La chica pasó dentro de la habitación.

Diana: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Yeray: Repasar las mezclas para el partido.

Diana: Aaa.

Yeray: ¿Qué tal con Pascual?

Diana: Pues la verdad, no muy bien. Es demasiado posesivo, y yo necesito algo emocionante en mi vida.

Yeray: ¿Cómo qué?

Diana: Como esto. – Se lanzó para besar al chico, el cual estaba atónito, pero a la vez eufórico, por fin se había vengado de Pascual, bueno, mejor dicho, fue Diana la que se vengó, pero estaba igualmente feliz. Fue un largo beso, en cuanto se separaban para coger aire, lo cogían y se volvían a besar. Se pasaron dos horas en la habitación, besándose sin control, a veces encima de la cama, otras en la mesa, o simplemente en el suelo, abrazados.

Diana miró el reloj. Las 00:16. Ya se había divertido suficiente.

Diana: Yeray, son las doce y cuarto. Me tengo que ir a dormir y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Yeray: Cierto. – Se separó de ella y se colocó bien la camisa.

Después de despedirse, la chica le dio un último beso en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación. Sin duda fue un gran día para el DJ oficial del equipo.

**Pronto subiremos el capi nuevo de Diario Doble, ¡así que no os lo perdáis! ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: La fiesta de disfraces:**

**Rápido, ¿eh? Pues me he dado mucha prisa en terminarlo y espero que os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mi escribirlo :) Puede que tarde un poco más en escribir el siguiente capítulo, pero bueno, ya sabéis: la paciencia es la madre de la ciencia, así que no desesperéis. Bueno, os dejo leer.**

A la mañana siguiente de la confesión, los españoles estaban entrenando, ahora, mucho más animados que la otra vez, y en la calle, bajo la atenta mirada de los japoneses. Esta vez estabais entrenando los pases y regates, los cuales eran espectaculares, sobre todo los tuyos y los de Rodolfo Ureña, al que apodabais "Preciosionator", por razones obvias: hacia pases increíbles, los que nadie se espera, pero los dos teníais una conexión. Él sabía en todo momento dónde estabas situada en el campo, y tú siempre sabías a quien iba a pasar, podría llamarse telequinesis, pero esa conexión venía de perlas para el equipo, sobre todo para los contraataques.

Mientras tanto, los japoneses observaban cada movimiento de cada jugador, intentando predecir lo que venía a continuación, pero siempre se sorprendían: a veces por los pases de Rodolfo, o los regates de Lucas y Paulino (a los que apodabais "Los ilusionistas", por razones también obvias).

Todos estaban concentrados a lo suyo, hasta que alguien apareció en el campo. Una persona conocida para todos los españoles, agradados por su visita, sobre todo por parte de las chicas. Era un muchacho rubio, con un peinado clásico pero muy atractivo, con los ojos azules realmente claros y una sonrisa que hacía suspirar a toda aquella que le mirara. Vestía una camisa azul con las mangas negras, un pantalón vaquero con unas zapatillas azules también, todo eso resaltaba su sonrisa y sus preciosos ojos azules. Era físicamente perfecto. Las chicas Inazuma se quedaron boquiabiertas al verle.

Alejandro: ¡Eduardo!

Todos: ¡Dudu! – Todos pidieron permiso para interrumpir el entrenamiento y el entrenador accedió. Todos se acercaron al visitante, hasta los japoneses se acercaron a cotillear.

Alejandro: ¿Qué tal la vida por lo alto?

Eduardo: Pues como siempre: discoteca aquí, discoteca allí, festival allá… ¿Y vosotros?

Tú: Muy bien. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Eduardo: Pues este fin de semana los chicos y yo (los chicos son sus amiguitos ricos, para que lo sepáis, ¿Qué se espera de la vida en Ibiza?) hemos alquilado La Cueva para una fiesta de disfraces y me acordé de vosotros.

Alejandro: ¿Así que estamos invitados?

Eduardo: Si pero con unas condiciones.

Alejandro: Suelta.

Eduardo: 1.- Que todos valláis disfrazados. 2.- Que (TN) valla lo más sexy que pueda. 3.- Que no llevéis trajes muy pesados o incómodos porque nos vamos a pasar la noche bailando y bebiendo. Y 4.- Que me presentéis a vuestros visitantes. – Todos te miraron a ti, con duda de que no aceptases ir muy sexy, pero en todas las fiestas organizadas por Eduardo y sus amiguitos acababas como una cuba liándote con dos o tres chicos guapísimos, así que sonreíste pervertida y el visitante tomó eso como un rotundo sí.

Eduardo: ¿Esta vez también vas a acabar con 5 tíos en el sofá? – Todos los japoneses te miraron asombrados, mientras que los demás compañeros reían animadamente.

Tú: Según qué humor tenga. ¿Y tú te bañarás en el jacuzzi con 10 tías otra vez?

Eduardo: Si entre esas tías están esas preciosidades y tú, claro. – Dijo mirando a las chicas Inazuma, las cuales se sonrojaron a más no poder.

Alejandro: Ejem… - Exclamó el capitán ante el comentario dirigido a ti. Siempre andabais tonteando, haciéndose cumplidos el uno al otro, pero los dos sabíais bien que no iba enserio, simplemente os seguíais el royo, pero los demás parecían no entenderlo, pensaban que estabais enamorados o algo así.

Eduardo: ¿Todavía te sigue molestando que le tire los tejos?

Alejandro: Pues algo si…

Eduardo: Pues prepárate para el sábado… - Antes de que el capitán pudiese contestar siguió hablando. – Ahora, presentadme a esos chavales de ahí atrás. – Todos abrieron el círculo hasta dejar a los jugadores japoneses dentro de él, en frente de Eduardo. – Me llamo Eduardo Urgell. Mi padre es Ricardo Urgell, el dueño del club "Pachá" (ese dato es cierto). – Le dio la mano a Endo.

Endo: Lo siento, no lo conozco.

Eduardo: Ya lo conocerás, tú tranquilo. ¿Cómo se llama tu equipo?

Endo: ¡Inazuma Japan! – Gritó ilusionado.

Eduardo: Vosotros ganasteis el mundial este… como se llamaba… ¿FFG?

Endo: FFI

Eduardo: Eso decía.

Kido: ¿Y por qué te llaman Dudu?

Eduardo: Gilipolleces de Fernando, al final se lo pegó a todos. Es el derivado de "Duduardo". Ya ves, no tiene ningún secreto.

Fernando: No es ninguna gilipollez, tú me llamas "Fer" y yo a ti "Dudu". Es pura venganza.

Alejandro: ¿ellos también están invitados?

Eduardo: Si pero recordad las condiciones. Ahora tengo que ir a elegir a las bailarinas. Nos vemos el sábado a las 19:00 en La Cueva. Por cierto, el tema es la antigua Grecia.

Tú: Te quedarás atontado con mi traje.

Eduardo: Eso espero. Nos vemos. – Dijo dándose media vuelta y despidiéndose levantando una mano. Se metió en el Porche azul que estaba aparcado y se marchó.

Endo: ¿Cuánta pasta tiene ese tío?

César: Pues la suficiente para comprar este hotel. Y le sobraría para otros tres Porches más.

Endo: Madre mía…

Tú: Pero hace las mejores fiestas del país. Ya veréis, será la mejor fiesta de vuestras vidas.

Kazemaru: No creo que supere a la del otro día.

Tú: Créeme. La superará mil veces.

Hiroto: ¿Y de dónde sacamos los trajes?

David: Hay una tienda de disfraces a la vuelta de la esquina, podríamos ir allí. Los trajes no son muy caros.

Jonás: Vamos ahora. – Todos siguieron al centrocampista, todos menos Alejandro y tú. - ¿No vais a venir?

Tú: Nosotros ya tenemos traje.

Jonás: ¿Los dos?

Alejandro: Si. Id vosotros, decidle al dependiente qué vais de parte de Alejando Cañedo, os hará un descuento bastante grande.

Fernando: (TN), recuerda que tienes que ir lo más sexy posible. ¿Estás segura que el traje ese es suficiente?

Tú: Ya verás. Confía en mí.

Los jugadores españoles y japoneses fueron a la tienda. En cuanto entraron, los dependientes se frotaron las manos, ese día, iban a ganar mucho dinero.

Decidieron probarse los disfraces por turnos, primero las chicas, después los chicos japoneses y por último, los españoles, cuales decidían si el traje que se probaban eran lo suficientemente buenos para la fiesta.

Les tocaba a las chicas. Aki se probó un traje de abeja bastante sexy, Haruna de camarera sexy, Natsumi de enfermera, Fuyuka de gata, Diana de gogó y Aurora de niña pequeña pero muy muy sexy. Todos los chicos japoneses se sonrojaron, los trajes eran muy escotados y provocadores, los españoles sin embargo, se las comían con los ojos.

Ulises: Mmm… ¡Camarera! ¿Me podría traer un vaso de agua helada? ¡Hace mucho calor aquí!

César: Ay… Me estoy mareando… ¿Podría atenderme enfermera? – Dijo yendo a cuatro patas cerca de Natsumi.

Guillermo: Pues yo voy a estudiar biología y me voy a especializar en abejas.

Rodolfo: Pues yo me especializaré en felinos. Pero para ello necesito una inspección profunda… - Dijo acercándose a Fuyuka.

Fuyuka: No gracias.

Pascual: Cariño, podrías bailarme algo para mi, a solas… - Dijo agarrándole de la cadera, dispuesto a besarla sin complejo alguno.

Diana: Ya bueno… Mejor otro día… - Dijo separándose bruscamente de él, Yeray se alegró de lo que hizo. Paulino se acercó a Aurora y le dio un papelito en blanco.

Paulino: Ahí tienes mi número. Niñero las 24, caricias y arrumacos incluidos para que la niña no pase miedo por las noches. Todo el servicio por un par de besitos. Es una buena oferta, no se pierda esta oportunidad.

Aurora: Anda Paulino, déjate de chorradas.

Paulino: Hablaba en serio, si quieres algún día podemos ir a dar un paseo juntos.

Aurora: Tú lo has dicho, algún día…

Jonás: Ahora que tenéis vuestros trajes, es el turno de los chicos. – Cada uno se metió en un probador y los españoles fueron repartiendo lo que para ellos eran los disfraces adecuados para cada uno.

A Kido le disfrazaron de vaquero, a Kazemaru de indio, a Tsunami y Tachimukai de los hombres de negro, a Fubuki de roquero (con maquillaje incluido (*-*)), a Goenji de policía, a Midorikawa de Peter Pan, a Hijikata de Faraón, a Nagumo y a Suzuno de bucanero y de corsario (la verdad, no se cual es la diferencia), a Endo de torero, etc.

Fubuki: ¡Me encanta este disfraz! Digo… ¡Rock & Roll! – Dijo haciendo un gesto roquero con la mano. Mientras tanto Goenji se acercó a Kazemaru, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra colocándose las gafas de aviador.

Goenji: Ejem. ¿La identificación, por favor? – Kido se acercó a los dos con andares de cowboy, se bajó las gafas de sol y se levantó un poco el sombrero para poder mirar a los ojos al policía.

Kido: Tranquilo forastero, está conmigo. ¡Yiiija!

Endo: Oooooooleeeeeee… - Dijo muy emocionado moviendo la capa roja a un lado.

Nagumo: ¡Arrggg!

Suzuno: ¡Ahh el barco, grumete! – Todos se lo estaban pasando realmente bien imitando a los personajes que les había tocado cuando…

Afuro: ¡No pienso salir con esta pinta!

Daniel: Vamos, no es para tanto.

Afuro: ¿Qué no es para tanto? – Salió del probador con un disfraz de Cupido, pañal y todo incluido. Todos empezaron a reír. - ¡Es espantoso! – César y Fernando estaban llorando de la risa y Nagumo y Suzuno casi se ahogan entre carcajadas. - ¡Callaos de una vez! ¡Y traedme otro disfraz! No pienso salir así…

Mateo: Anda, toma este traje de payaso. Aunque sigo diciendo que el de Cupido es mucho más… Celestial. – Todos empezaron a reír de nuevo provocando que César cayera al suelo de la risa.

Afuro: ¿Porqué de payaso? ¿No hay algo más interesante?

Mateo: Bueno, si no quieres ese tienes el de Cupido esperándote.

Afuro: ¡No! Ya me quedo este…

Mateo: Eso esperaba.

Jonás: Ahora nos toca a nosotros. – Los españoles sabían muy bien que trajes coger. Cada uno se cogió el suyo y se metieron en los probadores.

De un momento a otro, salieron de sus probadores, con los trajes y complementos puestos, incluso adoptaron la personalidad y gestos de los personajes de los que iban disfrazado. Martín iba vestido de Hawaiano, David de brujo, Ulises de Superman, Guillermo de ninja, Jonás de vampiro, Luis de preso (con la bola negra en el pie), Fernando de cavernícola, Nicolás de Elvis y Romeo… de Romeo.

Martín: Romeo, ¿me estas tomando el pelo?

Romeo: ¿No crees que es perfecto para ligar? El sábado encontraré a mi Julieta.

Martin: Me has dejado sin palabras, macho.

César: Sin comentarios.

Ulises: Cada día eres más gilipollas, hermano.

Romeo: Cállate imbécil. Yo por lo menos no llevo músculos de relleno.

Ulises: ¡Es parte del disfraz!

Romeo: Aunque te vendría bien utilizarlo a diario, estás más blando que un cojín.

Ulises: Cállate…

Después de pagar todos los disfraces con el descuento que le hacía el dependiente a Alejandro, decidieron volver a casa a enseñar sus nuevos trajes a ti a Alejandro, lo cuales estaban probándose los disfraces que os hizo tu madre para una fiesta del instituto (antes de ir les hicisteis unos retoques de nada, como por ejemplo al tuyo, quitarle metros y metros de tela para que fuera mucho más provocativo).

**Mientras tanto…**

Tú: Si… Todavía me vale. – Dijiste admirándote frente al espejo, mientras que Alejandro estaba dándote la espalda para no ver nada personal mientras que te cambiabas. - ¿Qué te parece? – El chico se dio la vuelta, pensando que no le iba a sorprender, ya que ya te había visto antes con ese traje, pero no tuvo en cuenta de que estabas mucho más desarrollada que hace un año, así que al verte se quedó sin respiración.

Alejandro: …

Tú: Me resalta demasiado los pechos, ¿verdad? Esto nos pasa por probarnos disfraces del año pasado, no tuvimos en cuenta de que me han crecido las tetas y las caderas. – De repente, el capitán te abrazó por detrás, agarrándote de la cintura.

Alejandro: Te queda incluso mejor que el año pasado… - Fue un gesto tan tierno que te diste media vuelta y le abrazaste hundiendo tu cara en su pecho. Una sensación extraña invadió tu pecho, como si un lazo especial os unía aun más. Levantaste la cabeza para cruzar tu azulada mirada con sus rojizos ojos. Hubo una conexión, la cual jamás había ocurrido. Allí estabais los dos, abrazados, tú con un traje de ensueño y él, con su traje de arcángel, totalmente a juego contigo y mirándote con esos profundos y hechizantes ojos rojos. Era una tarde muy romántica, el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer y sus últimos rayos naranjas inundaban la habitación, creando un ambiente con el que cualquier chica soñaría. Sin daros cuenta, vuestros cuerpos se acercaban. Cada vez más cerca, cada vez más juntos, cada vez más unidos. Hasta que unisteis por fin vuestros labios en un primer beso perfecto, tanto tiempo de espera para ello, sin duda había merecido la pena.

El chico estaba en las nubes, por fin la mujer a la que amaba se había dado cuenta de cuánto estaba deseando besarla, y lo hizo. Le parecía un momento tan frágil que, besó como nunca antes lo había hecho: reunió todos sus conocimientos en las mujeres y creó el primer beso perfecto. Ni forzado, ni rápido, ni pasional.

Tú sin embargo, estabas muy cómoda, era un beso realmente bonito y tierno, ni muy corto ni muy largo, además Alejandro era un gran besador, sabía perfectamente dónde meter la lengua para que estuvieras más cómoda. Sus manos no tocaban nada comprometedor, ni metía demasiado la lengua en tu boca. Era una situación realmente extraña, te estabas besando con tu mejor amigo, pero, lo que hasta ahora pensabas que no te gustaría, te estaba gustando, y mucho además. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué te gustaba ese beso? No debería gustarte, era como un tabú. Pero era tan dulce… y tan bueno contigo… Nunca en tu vida te habían tratado tan bien como él y menos crear esa situación tan maravillosa como esa para los dos.

Tú: _¿Por qué nos estamos besando? ¿Por qué le importo tanto? Espera… No puede ser… Todo este tiempo… ¿Ha estado enamorado de mí?_ – Separaste suavemente tus labios de los suyos.

Alejandro: Yo… Lo siento…

Tú: Soy yo quien tengo que disculparme. – El capitán te miró confuso. – Alejandro… ¿Tú me amas? – El chico apartó la mirada y decidió que ese era el momento.

Alejandro: Desde el momento en el que te conocí. – Después de la confesión, le abrazaste fuertemente.

Tú: Lo siento tanto…

Alejandro: ¿Por qué?

Tú: Has estado todo este tiempo detrás de mí, y yo… Preocupada solo de mí… Soy una mala persona… Perdóname…

Alejandro: No tienes que disculparte. Antes lo estabas pasando peor que yo, mucho peor.

Tú: Pero… Tengo que compensártelo.

Alejandro: No tienes que compensarme de nada.

Tú: Claro que sí. Yo… Seré tu novia para el resto de nuestras vidas. – Alejandro se quedó de piedra, lo que estuvo deseando con toda su alma estaba ocurriendo. Tenía dos opciones: O salir contigo y ser feliz para siempre, o no salir contigo y que tú fueras feliz.

Alejandro: No…

Tú: Pero…

Alejandro: Se que yo no te gusto. Y me has besado para intentar aclarar tus ideas, pero… No me importa. También sé que no quieres salir conmigo, pero por el simple hecho de hacerme feliz, lo harías. Pues no pienso dejarte hacer eso, ¿y sabes por qué?

Tú: ¿Por qué?

Alejandro: Porque a mí lo único que me hace feliz es tu felicidad y bienestar. Si fueras totalmente feliz a mi lado saldría contigo sin dudarlo, pero sé que no es así, no serías feliz y por eso, prefiero que encuentres a tu pareja ideal y no te quedes en el camino por un amigo desesperado. – Le abrazaste tan fuerte que parecía que no podríais despegaros.

Tú: Eres la mejor persona que he conocido.

Alejandro: _Pero no lo suficiente… _hagamos que estoy nunca ha ocurrido, ¿de acuerdo?

Tú: Si.

"Ding, Dong"

Alejandro: Voy a abrir.

Tú: Gracias por todo.

Alejandro: No es nada. – Salió de la habitación, mientras que tú empezaste a quitarte el traje.

Sorprendentemente, te sentías mal, por decepcionar a Alejandro y por dejar que se hiciera ilusiones. Estabas arrepentida, pero ¿de qué? ¿Por qué ya echabas de menos las cálidas manos de tu mejor amigo? Quizás ya no era tu mejor amigo, sino para ti, algo más que eso, el chico que tu cabeza diese vueltas. Pero por otro lado estaba Goenji, el rubio que te hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago la primera vez que lo viste.

Tú: _¿A quién debo hacer caso? ¿Al estómago que tiene mariposas, o a la cabeza que da vueltas? _

**Mientras tanto…**

Alejandro abrió la puerta, mientras intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

Guillermo: ¡Hola!

Fernando: ¡Eh Alejandro! ¡Qué traje tan chulo!

Alejandro: Me alegro que os guste. – Dijo algo serio.

Jonás: ¿Ha pasado algo? – Le preguntó en bajito sin que nadie se enterara, al ver que su amigo estaba algo decaído.

Alejandro: Digamos que la he jodido. Dejemos el tema. – Se acercó a los demás, cuales ya habían entrado dentro y estaban admirando sus nuevos trajes. Cogió mucho aire y empezó a fingir felicidad y emoción por los demás.

Goenji: ¿Y (TN)?

Alejandro: Está arriba. Pero no quiere que le veáis con el traje puesto, así que tendréis que esperar.

Aki: ¿Es bonito?

Alejandro: Ni os lo imagináis.

Hugo: No iréis a la fiesta.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?

Kudou: Lo que él ha dicho.

César: ¡¿P-Pero por qué?

Hugo: ¿os acordáis de la última fiesta de Eduardo, en la cual tuve que conducir un autobús a las 6 de la mañana lleno de borrachos?

Fernando: ¿Y cuando tuvimos que llevaros en brazos a ti y a Helena unos 3 kilómetros porque estabais tan mal que no podíais ni andar?

Hugo: ¿Y cuando tuvimos que meteros en la fuente del ayuntamiento para que recobrarais la conciencia? Y estamos hablando de 16 personas.

David: ¿Y cuando tuvimos que llamar a vuestra madre por que no parabais de llorar?

Nicolás: ¡Que nos dejéis ir coño! – Todos miraron sorprendidos al segundo portero, el cual solía ser muy reservado y tímido. - ¡Tengo muchísimas ganas de ir a esa fiesta, ¿vale?

Hugo: Bueno… Por mi si…

Kudou: ¡Por mi no! Mira como acabaron los jugadores después de la fiesta aquella. Mañana tenemos entrenamiento.

Tú: Vamos entrenador… - Dijiste bajando las escaleras de una manera muy sexy. - ¿No cree que es injusto? - Te acercaste al adulto y por muy raro que pareciera, no ibas a dejar que tus amigos se quedaran sin fiesta, así que decidiste utilizar tu don. Pusiste una mano en su cara. - ¿le han dicho alguna vez que tiene unos ojos muy bonitos?

Kudou: Y-Yo… - Nadie se lo creía, estaba funcionando, a pesar de los tropecientos años que os llevabais, el entrenador estaba cayendo en tu trampa.

Tú: Es usted un hombre muy apuesto. Me pregunto como no está casado todavía. – Dijiste pasando tu mano libre por todo su pecho, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Te acercaste mucho a su cara. - Va a dejar a sus jugadores que vallan a la fiesta, ¿verdad que si? – Dijiste con una voz de niña, algo infantil pero muy excitante.

Kudou: S-Si…

Tú: Muchas gracias entrenador. – Le diste un pequeño beso en la mejilla. – Es usted un buen hombre. – Te separaste de él y te diste la vuelta, encontrándote con todos los jugadores flipados y a algunos con cara de asco. Les guiñaste el ojo. - ¿Qué traje habéis comprado? – Cambiaste de tema rápidamente para evitar preguntas incómodas.

A partir de ese momento, todo funcionaba como siempre, los entrenamientos bestiales, la cantidad inhumana que se comían Midorikawa, Kabeyama y Martín, los golpes y gritos para despertar a los japoneses etc. ect. Todo iba normal hasta que el día de la gran fiesta llegó.

**¡Ajá! Os dejo con la intriga. ¿Cómo irás vestida? ¿Qué pasará con Alejandro? ¿Y por qué Eduardo se comportará de una manera mucho más sensual contigo? Todo esto y mucho más aquí, en mi fic. ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: ¡Que estoy en pelotas!:**

**XD Buen título, ¿eh? Pues creo que ya os lo imagináis, pero bueno, no me fio demasiado de mis (pervertidas (lectoras), pero tranquilos que en el fondo os adoro :)**

**¡A leer!**

La mañana de la fiesta, te levantaste bastante tarde, a las 12:30, justo antes de comer. Los demás jugadores también se levantaron tarde, ya que, según vuestros cálculos, cuanto más dormíais a la mañana, más durabais despiertos a la noche, así que cuanto más tarde, mejor. Pero los japoneses no lo sabían, y como muestra de venganza, decidieron despertaros de la misma dulce manera que los despertasteis vosotros aquella tranquila mañana de resaca. El que más ansias de venganza tenía era Nagumo, quien todavía notaba la escalofriante sensación de aquel cubo de agua fría cayendo encima de su cuerpo recién despertado. Todos los visitantes cogieron cubos y palas y empezaron a hacer ruido, pero uno de ellos ya tenía el cubo lleno de agua lo más helada posible y se dirigía directamente a tu habitación con una maléfica sonrisa en la cara.

Poco a poco, los jugadores españoles se despertaban de muy malos humos, gritando y haciendo entender, que necesitaban dormir para aquella noche tan intensa a la que se enfrentaban. Algunos lo entendieron, pero otros no escuchaban e iban directos a sus objetivos con un cubo de agua enorme en la mano.

Alejandro: No lo hagas, Nagumo. Te arrepentirás. – Advirtió el capitán, sabiendo perfectamente que le ocurriría al pobre chico.

Nagumo: No me lo impediréis. – Siguió su camino hasta que llegó a la habitación del fondo, tu habitación. Entró silenciosamente, sonrió perturbadamente, mientras que los demás se asomaban a la puerta, esperando el asesinato que iba a suceder después de que tirara el agua encima de su víctima.

¡Splash!

El cubo entero de agua helada cayó encima de ti. Por supuesto, despertaste inmediatamente, pero en vez de levantarte para partirle la cara en mil pedazos, o simplemente, cortarle el cuello, por muchas ganas que tenías, te sentaste en el borde de la cama, con la cara tapada con una siniestra sombra y una sonrisa diabólica.

Tú: Muy gracioso… - Dijiste con una voz que no se parecía en nada a la tuya, al contrario, parecía del diablo. Te levantaste lentamente, estiraste los brazos y el cuello, para luego tocarte el pelo empapado. De repente, miraste al peli rojo con unos ojos de poseída. - ¿Quieres jugar a un jueguecito?

Nagumo: ¿Q-Que juego? – Dijo realmente asustado e intentando escaparse de aquella habitación.

Tú: Es muy sencillo… Solo necesito un cuchillo bien afiladito… - Dijiste acercándote al asustado oji ámbar. Salió corriendo como si el diablo le persiguiera, pero no le seguiste, ya que te acababan de despertar y no estabas de humor para correr. - ¡Ya verás! ¡No te irás de rositas!

Guillermo: ¿Qué le vas a hacer? – Preguntó frotándose las manos.

Tú: Joderle la noche, pero bien jodida. Ahora… ¡Fuera de mi habitación! – Echaste a todos de tu habitación, hasta quedar totalmente sola. De repente, llamaron a la puerta. Abriste.

Alejandro: ¿Estás bien?

Tú: ¡No! ¡Me acaban de despertar con un cubo de agua!

Alejandro: Tú le hiciste lo mismo. – Dijo conteniendo la risa, al verte totalmente empapada.

Tú: ¡No te rías! ¡No tiene gracia!

Alejandro: Nunca te había visto con esa cara de susto. Jajaja…

Tú: Pues deberías ver la de Nagumo cuando le hable con la voz diabólica.

Alejandro: Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Tú: No sé. Me salió de dentro. – Los dos reísteis animadamente. – ¿Ahora, me haces un favor?

Alejandro: Claro, lo que sea.

Tú: ¿Puedes irte? Es que voy a ducharme…

Alejandro: ¡Oh si! Ya me voy. – Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Tú: ¡Y métele una ostia a Nagumo de mi parte!

Alejandro: ¡Ok! – Salió de la habitación y se escuchó un golpe. ¡Plap!

Nagumo: ¡Ah! ¿Qué te pasa a ti ahora?

Alejandro: De parte de (TN).

Nagumo: Pues ya estamos en paz.

Alejandro: No, no. Lo peor está por llegar.

Mientras tanto, te metías en la ducha, cuando tu teléfono empezó a sonar. Te secaste las manos con la toalla que tenías a mano y lo cogiste.

Tú: ¿Si?

Eduardo: Hola preciosa. – Reconocerías esa voz en cualquier parte del mundo.

Tú: Hola guapo.

Eduardo: Te llamo para saber si quieres venir conmigo en limusina. Te recogería en la puerta de tu hotel, para luego ir directamente a la fiesta.

Tú: ¿En tu limusina entran otras 47 personas?

Eduardo: Pues claro que no. Soy rico, pero no para tener una limusina semejante.

Tú: Pues entonces iré con los demás.

Eduardo: Bueno, como quieras, pero cuando estés en la fiesta avísame. Seguramente esté en la zona VIP, y a eso también estás invitada.

Tú: De acuerdo, ahora, tengo que ducharme, adiós.

Eduardo: Hasta esta noche, preciosa.

Colgaste y él también. Te duchaste y saliste de la habitación con un albornoz y una toalla en la cabeza. Te encontraste con que todos los japoneses estaban sentados en sillas, como si estuvieran esperando a que acabara una clase. Delante de ellos, como profesores, estaban Alejandro, Fernando y César, los más fiesteros del equipo, sin contarte a ti, claro.

Alejandro: Ahora que ha llegado la profesional, podemos empezar con la clase.

Tú: ¿Qué os habéis fumado vosotros? – Preguntaste confusa.

Fernando: Vamos a explicar a estos principiantes, como nos lo montamos para que sea una noche inolvidable. Ahora, si alguien tiene alguna duda, que no dude en levantar la mano.

Tú: ¿Enserio les vais a hacer caso?

César: ¡Regla número uno!

Alejandro: SIEMPRE nos levantaremos más tarde de las doce del mediodía. Para tener energías de reserva para la noche.

César: ¡Regla número dos!

Fernando: SIEMPRE nos ducharemos al levantarnos. Para que no tengamos un olor a mofeta que eche para atrás.

César: ¡Regla número tres!

Alejandro: Ahorraremos energías lo máximo que podamos. Es decir, ni entrenamientos, ni paseos… NADA.

César: ¡Regla número cuatro!

Fernando: SIEMPRE antes de salir, hay que coger condones de repuesto y nos tomaremos un chupito de vodka con la rodaja de limón.

César: ¡Regla número…!

Tú: ¿Sois gilipollas o ensayáis? – Interrumpiste el grito de tu compañero, el cual se tomaba realmente en serio esas reglas.

Fernando: Pero (TN), si tú misma sigues estas reglas a pie de la letra.

Tú: Por eso mismo, os habéis saltado una.

César: ¿Cuál?

Tú: NUNCA desayunaréis, solo un poco de comida para saciar el hambre, pero nada de segundo plato. Cuanto menos comáis, más podréis beber.

César: ¡Regla número seis!

Fernando: SIEMPRE antes de salir hay que mirarse en el espejo para comprobar que no vas a hacer el ridículo.

César: ¡Regla número siete!

Alejandro: SIEMPRE hay que llevar dinero de sobra, SIMEPRE.

Tú: Pero chicas, no llevéis bolso. Podrían robároslo. Las cosas como por ejemplo el móvil, las llaves y el dinero, las lleváis en el sujetador, en caso de llevarlo.

Haruna: ¿S-Sujetador?

Tú: Si, lo metes donde está el pecho y así no se hace incómodo.

César: ¡Regla número ocho!

Alejandro: NUNCA dejaremos en ridículo a nuestros amigos o grupos.

César: ¡Regla número nueve!

Fernando: SIEMPRE haremos la pelota al anfitrión o anfitriones. Pero si tú tienes el suficiente poder económico como para montar otra fiesta igual, podrás hacer lo que te dé la gana.

César: Y la más importante de todas… ¡Regla número diez!

Todos los españoles: LO QUE PASA EN LA FIESTA, SE QUEDA EN LA FIESTA.

Endo: No entiendo la última.

Tú: Que puedes hacer lo que te da la gana, siempre y cuando respetes las otras reglas. Por ejemplo: Yo me puedo liar con todos vosotros, y no hay nadie que me pueda reprochar nada. O imagínate, tú, te lías con Haruna. Pues Ulises no puede hacerte nada.

Alejandro: Es como un área donde nadie te puede juzgar por tus actos.

Fudo: Oye, ¿y tú te has liado con alguno del equipo alguna vez?

Tú: Pues la verdad… Con todos.

Todos: Cierto.

Jonás: ¿Incluso con Alejandro? No os he visto jamás…

Tú: Ya es que… Fue en una fiesta privada. Y bueno… Pasó. – Mentiste como una bellaca para ocultar el beso del otro día.

Jonás: Oh… - Se extrañó muchísimo, hasta ahora no habían acudido a ninguna fiesta privada, por lo menos que el supiera.

Tú: Pero no pasa nada. Seguimos siendo compañeros, ¿verdad?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Tú: Porque…

Todos: LO QUE PASA EN LA FIESTA, SE QUEDA EN LA FIESTA. – Miraste tu reloj, las tres y media.

Tú: Mierda, es muy tarde. Tengo que vestirme.

Alejandro: ¿Pero no vas a comer antes?

Tú: No tengo hambre. – Subiste a tu habitación y empezaste a preparar la ropa interior, el disfraz, el maquillaje y los accesorios. Después de tener todo encima de la cama bien ordenado, te quitaste el albornoz y te diste una uniforme capa de loción hidratante por todo el cuerpo desnudo.

"Toc, Toc"

Tú: _¿Quién demonios es ahora? _¡No hay nadie!

Diana: Vamos (TN), soy Diana. Necesito hablar contigo. – Te extrañaste mucho. Te pusiste una pequeña toalla para tapar las partes íntimas y abriste la puerta, para que así la chica entrara sin pedir permiso, como solía hacerlo siempre. Diana era tu mejor amiga, pero desde que empezó a salir con Pascual os separasteis. – ¡No se qué hacer!

Tú: ¿Qué cojones haces aquí? Me estoy preparando.

Diana: Pues necesito hablar con mi mejor amiga.

Tú: ¿Para qué tener mejor amiga, teniendo novio? – Dijiste con tono de reproche.

Diana: Lo siento, es que me sentía tan amada, que… Se me olvidó…

Tú: Que bien… Olvidarte de tu mejor amiga, un gran logro. – Dijiste sarcástica.

Diana: Es sobre Pascual.

Tú: Ah… - Te diste por vencida y dejaste que la chica se desahogara, mientras le hacías oídos sordos, mientras te seguías dando la crema hidratante por tu cuerpo desnudo.

Diana: Lo que pasa es que… Bla, bla, bla, bla… ¡Y no pude más! Fui a la habitación de Yeray y…

Tú: ¿¡Te lo tiraste!

Diana: ¡NO! Solo nos liamos…

Tú: Qué fuerte… ¡Que fuerte! – Dijiste con una sonrisa en la cara. – ¿Y qué te pareció?

Diana: Que era el cielo.

Tú: Es cierto, el tío besa muy bien. Mete la lengua hasta…

Diana: ¡SShh! Ya lo comprobé por mí misma.

Tú: ¿Pascual se ha enterado?

Diana: ¡Pues claro que no!

Pascual: ¿Decirme el que? – Dijo entrando por la puerta sin llamar siquiera.

Tú: ¡Gilipollas! ¡Llama a la puerta! – Le gritaste mientras te volvías a poner la toalla, aunque al chico parecía que no le interesabas en absoluto.

Pascual: ¿Qué esta pasado, Diana?

Diana: Yo…

Tú: ¡Que los dos estáis discutiendo en MI habitación mientras que yo estoy en pelotas!

Yeray: ¡Diana! ¿Estás bien? – Dijo entrando en la habitación, también.

Tú: ¿Qué os pasa a todos?

Yeray: (TN), no creo que sea buen momento para estar con esa pequeña toalla.

Tú: ¡Pero si es mi habitación!

Pascual: ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Te dije que dejaras en paz a mi novia. – Dijo poniéndose delante del chico, amenazante.

Yeray: Yo hago lo que me da la gana. Y además, si no eres capaz de darle lo que necesita, alguien tendrá que dárselo, ¿no?

Pascual: ¡¿Qué demonios le has hecho?

Tú: No me lo puedo creer…

Pascual: Yo tampoco. No me puedo creer que te hayas liado con mi novia.

Tú: Me refería a que estáis discutiendo en mi habitación, mientras que yo estoy casi en bolas.

Diana: Por favor, chicos, no peleéis, es mi culpa.

Pascual: Por una vez, deberías callarte. – Le ordenó a su novia, sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada.

Yeray: Eres una mala persona.

Pascual: Y tú un gilipollas y mira, no me quejo de que estés en el equipo. Aunque ni siquiera juegas.

Yeray: Sin mí no tendrías ese juego.

Pascual: Admítelo, eres inútil.

Tú: ¡YA BASTA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! – Todos se callaron, para continuar con la bronca en el pasillo, después de echarlos a todos a empujones. - ¡Cuando seáis personas maduras y responsables, llamadme, hasta entonces, que os den! – Dicho esto cerraste la puerta en sus narices. Los tres se quedaron callados, hasta que Pascual, harto de cómo decía él, su puta mierda de vida, se largó de allí, a paso rápido, hasta llegar al jardín, para liarse a golpes con todo lo que se le cruzaba. Mientras tanto, Diana miraba decepcionada a Yeray.

Diana: Era un secreto… ¿Por qué lo contaste?

Yeray: No te das cuenta, ¿verdad?

Diana: ¿De qué debería darme cuenta?

Yeray: De que solo utilizas a las personas por interés. Y tarde o temprano, nos cansaremos de esperarte, así que toma una decisión. – Dicho esto, se largó de allí, dejando a la chica sola y confusa. ¿A quién debería elegir? ¿A su novio actual, al que tanto quería o a su amor secreto, al que no puede resistirse?

**Mientras tanto…**

Ya tenías la ropa interior puesta, cuando…

"Toc, Toc"

Tú: ¿Venís a joderme otra vez? ¡Porque si es así no pienso abrir la puerta!

Touko: Soy Touko.

Tú: ¿Touko? – Abriste la puerta y te encontraste con la chica, muy seria. - ¿Querías algo?

Touko: Venía a avisarte.

Tú: ¿De qué?

Touko: Alejandro es mío. Solo mío.

Tú: ¿Perdón? – Preguntaste, asombrada ante el comentario, sonriendo, como si fuera una broma.

Touko: Ya sé que Alejandro te gusta, pero me he dado cuenta de que somos la pareja perfecta y tú, la que va de putón por todas partes, calentando braguetas por ahí, no nos lo va a estropear.

Tú: Mira bonita… Primero, Alejandro no me gusta, por ahora… Segundo, os habéis conocido hace unos días, ni harto de vino saldría contigo, ya que eres más fea que pegarle a tu abuela. Y tercero, me la suda que seas la hija del ministro nosequé, por mí como si eres la hija de Obama, si vuelves a llamarme putón calienta braguetas, te juro que te arrepentirás de haber nacido. Y yo estropeo lo que me da la gana, ¿te ha quedado claro?

Touko: So puta come pollas…

Tú: ¡Se acabó! ¡Tú lo has querido! – Le diste un puñetazo en toda la cara, para luego devolvértelo otra vez. Mientras tanto, los chicos que estaban en el comedor subieron corriendo, al escuchar los golpes y los gritos. Le diste una patada en la espinilla, la peli rosa se encogió, agarrándose la parte afectada con las dos manos. Aprovechaste para darle otro puñetazo en la cara, tirándola al suelo, con la nariz sangrando. Justo llegaron los chicos, encontrándose con Touko encogida en el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, para que las patadas fueran menos dolorosas y contigo, que estabas dando patadas a la chica del suelo, con una cara de psicópata y en ropa interior en mitad del pasillo. - ¿Te enteras, zorra? – Cada vez dabas patadas más fuertes, hasta que Alejandro te agarró y no dejó que lesionaras a la malnacida que te amenazó. - ¡Dejadme! ¡Se lo ha ganado! ¡Es una zorra!

Nagumo: ¡Es como las peleas de la tele! – Dijo ilusionado.

Alejandro: ¡(TN)! ¿Estás loca? ¡Te dije que no volvieras a pegar a nadie! – Mientras tanto, te secabas el sudor con una mano, mientras que los chicos de detrás te comían con los ojos, menos el capitán español, que se estaba intentando contener.

Tú: Pero es que primero me amenazó, le avisé de que no volviera a insultarme, ¿pero que hizo la gilipollas? Llamarme so puta come pollas. Y como verás, no voy a dejar que esa inútil me insulte.

Alejandro: Anda, relájate. Te pido de nuevo que tengas más paciencia, sabes que eres más fuerte que cualquier chica normal, pero no debes utilizarlo para eso. Y por favor, ponte algo por encima.

Tú: Vale, pero lo hago, por ti. Porque sé que te importo. – Dijiste, mirando a la peli rosa del suelo, la cual te mataba con la mirada. Te separaste de él y te aproximaste a tu habitación, esquivando a la chica que estaba en frente de la puerta en el suelo. – Por cierto Alejandro, a Touko le gustas. – Dicho esto, cerraste la puerta, dejando a la chica destrozada, ya que sabía perfectamente que le diría que no, que no le gustaba, pero intentaba auto convencerse para no sentirse tan mal.

Alejandro, puso una mano en la frente, ya desesperado.

Alejandro: No se qué hacer con ella, es demasiado agresiva.

Kido: A mí me cae bien. No se encuentran chicas como esa en todos lados. – Dijo sonriente.

Kazemaru: Además, tiene una energía muy fuerte.

Goenji: Y todos sabemos que detrás de esa dura capa de agresividad, es muy dulce.

Suzuno: Y sexy.

Nagumo: Y graciosa.

Kogure: Y amable.

César: ¿Cómo es que dices tú eso?

Kogure: Es otro día me enseñó a dar toques con el hombro. Tuvo mucha paciencia conmigo y nunca se puso de mal humor.

Todos suspiraron. En el fondo las caías muy bien a todos, menos a Touko, que en esos momentos te odiaba.

Alejandro: Bueno, dejemos lo ocurrido a parte y sigamos con las reglas. Si no sabéis como hacer algo, fijaos en (TN), sigue las reglas como si fueran su biblia. Y si no queréis cumplirlas, no valláis a la fiesta. – Dicho esto, se largó de allí, evitando situaciones incómodas.

Desde aquel día, te prometiste fastidiar lo máximo posible a la zorra peli rosa.

**Sé que tenéis ganas de pegarme por no empezar con la fiesta, pero la preparación es muy importante, además en principio iba a escribirlo, pero se hacía muy largo ¡y no era plan de escribir un capitulo de 4000 palabras! ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: ¿Favores?**

**¡Nuevo capiiiii! Solo tengo que decir que sois geniales, mis lectores y lectoras, por interesaros por un simple fic entre muchos otros, el mío. Gracias por leer y por dejarme los reviews, enserio, no sabéis cuanto os lo agradezco.**

**¡A leer!**

Estabas en tu habitación, después de darle una paliza a la gilipollas de Touko, repasando mentalmente, las 10 reglas fundamentales que regían tu vida.

Tú:_ Regla 1: SIEMPRE nos levantaremos más tarde de las doce del mediodía. Para tener energías de reserva para la noche. Hecho._

_Regla 2: SIEMPRE nos ducharemos al levantarnos. Para que no tengamos un olor a mofeta que eche para atrás. Hecho._

_Regla 3: Ahorraremos energías lo máximo que podamos. Es decir, ni entrenamientos, ni paseos… NADA. NO creo que las palizas cuenten, así que, hecho._

_Regla 4: NUNCA desayunaréis, solo un poco de comida para saciar el hambre, pero nada de segundo plato. Cuanto menos comáis, más podréis beber. Hecho._

_Regla 5: SIEMPRE antes de salir, hay que coger condones de repuesto y nos tomaremos un chupito de vodka con la rodaja de limón. Todavía por hacer. Primero, tengo que vestirme._

Empezaste a ponerte el traje. Primero las medias de red blancas cogidas-prestadas-robadas-birladas de tu madre, sujetas con dos ligas blancas con detalles dorados. Era una prenda de lo más sexy. Después te pusiste la falda corta y blanca, con mucho volumen, que dejaba ver las ligas de las medias y también dejaba apreciar tus preciosas piernas. Posteriormente, te pusiste el corsé de manga corta, con mucho escote y muy corta, dejaba ver tu ombligo con el pirsin de bola blanca y una gran parte de tu estómago, lo que ayudaba a que el traje fuera de lo más sexy. Por último, te pusiste las alas de ángel que correspondían con el traje entero y los zapatos de mucho tacón, pero muy cómodos para estar toda la noche con ellos puestos. Y para rematar, te peinaste unos tirabuzones por todo el pelo, dejándolo impresionante y precioso. Te alisaste el flequillo a un lado y te pusiste el aro que caracteriza a los ángeles. Te echaste un poco de brillantina por la cara, pelo y escote y te rociaste con un poco de perfume.

Miraste el reloj. 18:45.

Tú: _¿Ya? Bueno, voy a ver cómo están los otros. _– Saliste de la habitación, pero no sin antes mirarte al espejo para asegurarte de que romperías con la pana. De repente, la canción "Alors On Danse" empezó a sonar, cantada por Rodolfo, quien la cantaba con mucho sentimiento, ya que era su canción favorita y la imitaba a la perfección. Justo cuando empezó saliste corriendo hacia el salón, donde tus compañeros habían empezado ya la fiesta con unos altavoces gigantes.

Rodolfo: Alors… - De repente, apareciste en la parte de arriba de las escaleras, con una sonrisa de diversión en la cara, dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta, y a algunos, babeando. Rodolfo dejó de cantar y la música paró.

Romeo y Ulises: Ostias…

Fernando: La madre que me parió… Qué buena está…

Tú: Ya estoy lista. Esperad… Falta una cosa. – Fuiste a la cocina y cogiste un vaso de chupito, lo llenaste de vodka y cortaste una rodaja de lima. Cogiste el pequeño vaso y lo tragaste de golpe, en seguida, te metiste la lima en la boca, para quitar el horrendo sabor de la bebida. - ¿Alguien más?

Mateo: Los demás ya han bebido.

Kazemaru: Y es asqueroso.

Tú: Pero no sabes lo rápido que sube a la cabeza. – Salisteis del edificio, siendo como siempre, tú la primera, seguida de todos los demás. De repente, una limusina blanca paró delante de ti, abrieron la puerta y un chico rubio de ojos azules se puso delante de ti muy alarmado. - ¿Dudu?

Eduardo: Necesito que me hagas un favor. Es muy urgente.

Tú: Claro, pero, ¿Qué es?

Eduardo: Corre, entra. – Te cogió de la mano y te empujó dentro de la limusina, muy rápido. Los demás jugadores se quedaron atónitos, en un visto y no visto, el ángel que estaba delante de ellos no estaba. Alejandro empezó a preocuparse, ese Eduardo no pedía favores por que sí. Y si lo pedía, no eran favores muy inocentes.

**Mientras tanto…**

Tú: ¿Qué pasa?

Eduardo: Mis amigos me acaban de decir que van a llevar a sus impresionantes novias y como sabrás yo no soy de esos que se atan a una persona y no tengo novia. Necesito que te hagas pasar por ella.

Tú: ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

Eduardo: ¿P-Pero tú te has visto en el espejo? ¡Das mil vueltas a cualquier niñata que tengan mis amigos! Pareces salida de una revista porno.

Tú: No sé como tomármelo.

Eduardo: Tómatelo bien. Es un cumplido. Por cierto, si nos retan a hacer cosas… ya sabes… tendremos que hacerlas.

Tú: ¡Pero si solo tengo 16 años!

Eduardo: Y yo 19, ¿y qué más da? Es la regla número 10 y la número 9.

Tú: Y espero que hayas cumplido la número 5.

Eduardo: No creo que tengamos que hacerlo delante de ellos, pero tengo de sobra, por si ocurre algo.

Tú: ¿Y hasta cuando tendré que fingir?

Eduardo: Hasta las 2. Después se irán todos a otra fiesta y yo me quedaré por aquí, tú podrás hacer lo que quieras. Ya hemos llegado. Prepárate para la entrada.

Tú: ¡¿Qué entrada? – Era tarde, te sacó de la limusina, encontrándote en un pasillo, con mucha gente a los lados.

DJ: ¡Aquí está Eduardo y su novia! ¡Un grito para nuestro anfitrión! ¡Duduuuuuu!

Toda la gente: ¡Duduuuuuuuuu!

DJ: ¡Duduuuuuuuu!

Toda la gente: ¡Duduuuuu! – El mencionado sonrió y saludó a su público, con la otra mano agarrándote de la cadera. Solo pudiste hacer una cosa, sonreír y saludar, mientras que todo el mundo se quedaba impresionado ante tu belleza. Pusieron a todo volumen la canción "I´m In Miami Trick" de LMFAO y andando al mismo ritmo de la canción, te sentías poderosa, como si pudieras comerte el mundo. Con ganas de fiesta y bebida, entrasteis en la discoteca, con lo que más gente todavía gritó, te sentiste muy poderosa y miraste a tu compañero, el cual estaba muy acostumbrado a ello.

DJ: Joder Eduardo, ¿de dónde has sacado ese ángel? – Bromeó el DJ desde su mesa, al parecer era amigo de tu "novio". Te llevó hasta la zona VIP, donde os encontrasteis con dos chavales, cada cual a su rollo con sus novias.

Eduardo: Tíos. – Dejaron de meter la lengua en las bocas de sus acompañantes y miraron hacia el rubio. – Os presento a (TN).

Tú: Encantada.

Antonio: Joder… Que pivón… ¿Dónde la estabas escondiendo?

Eduardo: Muy gracioso. Nos conocimos hace un mes. Y fue amor a primera vista. ¿Verdad cariño?

Tú: Claro mi amor.

Eduardo: Te presento a Antonio (el moreno que estaba con la rubia) y a Jaime (el rubio que estaba con la peli roja). Aquel que se lo está montando con esa morena se llama Carlos.

Jaime: Veo que tiene pinta de salvaje en la cama.

Eduardo: ¡Si yo te contara!

Jaime: Besaos.

Eduardo: ¿Ahora? Es que… - Sin que acabara la frase, ya le habías besado, de una manera muy caliente, sin razón alguna. - ¿Qué pasa? – Te preguntó en bajito, sin que los otros lo escucharan.

Tú: ¿No querías que interpretara a la perfección? – Le contestaste de igual manera.

Eduardo: Eres la mejor. – Dijo sonriendo y besándote de nuevo, esta vez, con caricias incluidas. Se emocionaba cada vez más, acariciando cada curva de tu cuerpo, lamiéndote el cuello y bajando, pero por alguna extraña razón, quizás los nervios o el chupito que te tomaste antes de salir de casa, le cogiste de la mano y te lo llevaste a un sitio más privado, aunque no lo encontrabas. - ¿Qué buscas?

Tú: Un sitio para estar solos.

Eduardo: Ya sé dónde. – Te cogió él de la mano y te guió entre la gente, bastante rápido, parecía que tenía unas ganas impresionantes de hacerte suya. Paró en frente de una puerta cerrada al final de la zona VIP y empezó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos. Hasta que lo encontró. - ¡Aquí está! – Sacó una llave del bolsillo, para después abrir la puerta y encontraron con una cama y una mesita.

Tú: No sabía que La Cueva tuviera esto.

Eduardo: No lo tenía. Yo mandé ponerlo aquí. ¿Seguimos? – Dice acercándote a su cuerpo, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí con un pie. De repente, te dejó caer en la cama, poniéndose él encima y lamiendo lo que antes no había terminado. Te dejabas llevar por él, mordiéndote un labio para no dejar escapar los gemidos. Volvió a los labios, metiendo la lengua hasta el fondo y moviéndola de un lado a otro, sin duda, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Cada vez te ponías más tensa, ni por asomo querías perder tu virginidad esa noche y menos con Dudu. Éste lo notó y se separó de ti, con cara de confusión. - ¿Te aburro?

Tú: No pero yo…

Eduardo: Haber si lo entiendo… ¿eres virgen?

Tú: Si pero no se lo digas a nadie. Sería muy embarazoso.

Eduardo: Lo entiendo. Y seguro que no la quieres perder con un mujeriego como yo. ¿Verdad?

Tú: Pues no.

Eduardo: Siento haber montado todo esto.

Tú: Tranquilo. Siento haber cortado el royo. Estúpida virginidad…

Eduardo: ¿Y porque no la pierdes ya?

Tú: Porque tiene que ser con alguien de confianza. Con quien me sienta cómoda, que se preocupe de mí.

Eduardo: Una persona como Alejandro. ¿No? – Preguntó el rubio, sin saber bien lo que estaba diciendo. Al oír es frase, sonreíste, triste.

Tú: Él sería perfecto. Pero…

Eduardo: No tiene que ser tu novio para que sea bonito. Siendo tu mejor amigo lo sería de igual manera.

Tú: Igual de bonito… - Te quedaste pensativa.

"Toc, Toc"

Jaime: ¡Dudu! ¡Deja de follarte a tu novia! ¡Que va a empezar la competición! – Gritó el amigo desde fuera.

Eduardo: ¡Oh si! ¡Espera que me vengo ya! ¡Ahhhh! – Fingió el mencionado, haciéndote señas para que le siguieras el royo.

Tú: ¡Oh si! ¡Ahhh Ahhh!

Eduardo: Vale… Ya está… - Siguió fingiendo cansancio, mientras de despeinaba y tú hacías lo mismo. Salisteis de la habitación fingiendo caras de placer, con una sonrisa medio ebria y con la ropa descolocada, dando eses.

Antonio: Le has dado bien, ¿eh?

Eduardo: Voy a necesitar más condones.

Jaime: Pues ya sabes lo que toca ahora, ¿no?

Eduardo: Si. – Se acercó a ti, la cual se estaba colocando el pelo. - ¿Me harías otro favor?

Tú: ¿otro?

**Mientras tanto…**

Alejandro: ¿Dónde cojones está (TN)? – Preguntó a quien le escuchara, entrando por la puerta principal, después de esperar una interminable cola para poder entrar al súper recinto, decorado como si fuera un coliseo, con alguna estatua de algún dios griego o romano, con cintas blancas por el techo y mesas.

Goenji: No lo sé. Pero tiene que andar por aquí.

Tsunami: ¡Esto es impresionante! – Dijo entrando en la pista de baile, ya con una bebida en mano.

Todos los jugadores se acercaron a las mesas, cogiendo bebidas a mogollón, y algunos bailando con las demás chicas que también estaban en la fiesta. Los españoles no perdían el tiempo, Romeo y Ulises, estaban rodeados de chicas preciosas y borrachas. Hiroto estaba con una chica realmente guapa, de ojos verdes, bailando como una loca, seguida por el chico. Fubuki estaba rodeado de chicas roqueras, y por el efecto del chupito, estaba totalmente metido en el papel de roquero, saltando y haciendo gestos roqueros. Todos los demás, estaban bailando y pasándoselo muy bien, todos menos el capitán español y el rubio delantero de fuego, que estaban sentados a un lado.

Goenji: ¿Crees que Eduardo se ha tirado ya a (TN)?

Alejandro: Yo creo que sí. Pero no se puede esperar nada de (TN).

Goenji: Y… ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

Alejandro: Hace muchísimos años. Yo estaba jugando al futbol con Jonás y los demás, cuando apareció ella, junto con su madre, su padre y hermano. Romeo lanzó el balón hacia ella y (TN), se lo devolvió de una impresionante patada. Me acerqué a ella y nos presentamos. A partir de ese día fuimos amigo, y cada vez estaba más enamorado de ella. Y mira ahora, ella tirándose a un tío 4 años mayor y yo… Contándole mi asquerosa vida a un japonés.

Goenji: ¡Eh! ¿Qué tiene de malo ser japonés?

Alejandro: Solo es para aumentar la rareza del momento. No todos los días tienes a 30 japoneses en tu hotel. – Los dos rieron.

Goenji: No eres tan gilipollas.

Alejandro: ¿Enserio pensabas eso de mi?

Goenji: Eres mi peor amenaza, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Alejandro: ¿Y qué te he hecho yo pues?

Goenji: A (TN) le gustas, y es horrible ver cómo te la llevas. – El español le miró sorprendido.

Alejandro: ¿Perdón? Eres tu el que me la está quitando a mí. Eres tu el que le gustas.

Goenji: ¿YO? – Preguntó confuso.

Silencio.

Alejandro: ¿Y si hacemos una cosa?

Goenji: La verdad, no me fio demasiado de tus ideas, pero esta vez…

Alejandro: Esta noche nos emborrachamos, nos liamos con 5 tías cada uno, y mañana si eso, volvemos a la batalla. ¿Qué te parece?

Goenji: No creo que a (TN) le guste.

Alejandro: ¿Crees que a (TN) le importa en estos momentos lo que hagamos? Además, la regla número 10, lo indica: LO QUE PASA EN LA FIESTA…

Goenji: Si… Lo sé, SE QUEDA EN LA FIESTA. De acuerdo…

Alejandro: Espera un momento… ¡¿ESA NO ES (TN)? – Gritó impresionado, mirándo al escenario.

**Mientras tanto…**

Eduardo: Necesito que compotas en el concurso de la tía más buena. Primero solo tienes que sonreír y ser lo más sexy que puedas. En la final, se decidirá con un baile.

Tú: ¿Baile? ¿Qué baile?

Eduardo: Tu solo déjate llevar por la música. Confío en ti. – Dijo mientras te empujaba entre la gente, hasta llegar al escenario, donde había cuatro chicas, muy guapas, vestidas con sus respectivos trajes, también sexys, pero sin duda, el tuyo era el más llamativo. Miraste a Eduardo con cara de querer matarle, pero te diste cuanta de que todo el mundo te miraba y sonreíste, forzadamente. Te pusiste en la fila, justo la última. Todas te miraban con desprecio y envidia, mientras que tú, les miraste con cara de superioridad.

Tú: Chicas, ¿os habéis dejado el relleno en casa? ¿O lo lleváis puesto? En cualquiera de los casos, dais mucha pena. – Chinchaste a las demás, las cuales te cogieron un odio atroz.

DJ: Bueno, bueno. Todas estas chicas están esperando a ser juzgadas, pero por desgracia, solo hay un primer puesto. Esta noche decidiremos que buenorra se queda con la corona. Aquí tenemos cuatro, cada una invitada especial de los anfitriones. Decidnos vuestro nombres, preciosas.

Peli roja: Pues yo me llamo María y soy acompañante de Jaime. Me encanta ver a los chicos sudar.

Morena: Yo soy Amelia y Carlos es mi novio. Me encanta hacerle sudar en la cama.

Rubia: Yo soy Estefanía y acompaño a Antonio. Me excita muchísimo que me peguen.

Tú: Pues yo me llamo (TN), soy acompañante de Eduardo y la verdad, no soy tan putilla como estas. – Dijiste señalando a las anteriores. Los anfitriones estaban flipando en colores, pero Eduardo empezó a aplaudir y a gritar.

Eduardo: Os dije que sería la mejor.

DJ: Ahora es hora de que el público vote. Aplaudid cuando señale a la que más os guste. – Señaló a la peli roja, y muy poca gente aplaudió. Después a la morena, a la que no aplaudió nadie. A continuación a la rubia, a la cual aplaudieron bastantes personas. Y por último, te señaló a ti, todo el público enloqueció, entre gritos y aplausos. - ¡Bien, bien! Morena, estás fuera. Sal del escenario. – La chica, muy enfadada salió de allí rápidamente. – Pasemos a la siguiente prueba. Un día cualquiera, los padres de tu novio se van de viaje un par de días. Tú aprovechas para montártelo a lo salvaje, pero no sabes dónde. ¿Dónde lo haríais?

Peli roja: Yo en la cama de sus padres.

Rubia: Yo en la ducha.

Tú: - Miraste a Eduardo, quien se estaba mordiendo las uñas. Sonreíste, sabías perfectamente qué tenías que decir. – Yo me lo montaría en la cama matrimonial del vecino. – la gente volvió a aplaudir, eta vez, se escuchaban más voces masculinas.

DJ: ¡Recuento! – Señaló a la rubia, mucha gente aplaudió, la misma cantidad que cuando te aplaudieron a ti, justo después de señalarle a ella. Por último, señaló a la peli roja, y nadie aplaudió. – Peli roja, fuera. – Empezó a llorar y se largó de allí. – Pues ya solo queda una prueba, ¡el baile! Explico. Yo pincharé la canción "Estrellita e madrugada" de Daddy Yankee, y vosotras, tendréis que competir bailando. Quien mejor lo haga o la que más sexy sea, ganará. – La rubia te miró, con un gesto de victoria.

Rubia: Vas a perder.

Tú: ¿Enserio, mini-tetas? – Dijiste mientras el DJ se colocaba los auriculares y vosotras os poníais cada una en una mitad del escenario.

DJ: ¡Que empiece la final!

**¡Se acabó por esta vez, espero que os haya gustado! No quiero molestar demasiado con las preguntas y eso, pero… ¿Qué os gustaría que pasase con Alejandro y Goenji? ¿Con quién os gustaría quedaros? Tened en cuenta que haré una segunda parte, esta vez en el mundial, así que hay que tener en cuenta las relaciones a distancia y todo eso. ¿Y que creéis que pasará con Yeray, Pascual y Diana? ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Quizás este capítulo sea un song-fic, lo que quiere decir que es un song-capi XD Bueno dejemos mis estupideces y empecemos a leer, y muchas gracias por leer este fic :)**

DJ: ¡Que empiece la final! - La canción "estrellita de madrugada" empezó a sonar, entre los movimientos de manos del DJ. Te quitaste las alas y empezaste a moverte al ritmo de la música.

_Por la mañana yo te vere_

_Si tu me dejas yo te amare_

_Por la mañana yo te vere_

_Si tu me dejas yo te amare_

Te quitaste las alas, para mayor comodidad.

_Dale Mambo! The Big-big Boss_

_Omega 'El Fuerte' Fuego en el club_

_Suena la alarma *Piiiiii*, Let's go!_

Las dos empezasteis a bailar, con movimientos rápidos de cadera y conjuntándolos con los brazos, piernas y de vez en cuando giros. La verdad es que esa chica era bastante buena, pero tantas noches de fiesta y baile que lo compensaban hasta superarla. Sin borrar la sonrisa de tu cara, seguiste bailando.

_Ta' pegao, tu corazon al mio a diario_

_To' pegao, como a la lengua los comentarios_

_Ta' pegao, tu corazon al mio a diario_

_To' pegao, que comenten mas Oh!_

_Y ahora es, ya empezo la noche_

_Me encuentro contigo en cualquier lugar_

Dejaste que ella bailara primero, empezando una especie de reto por turnos.

_Y ahora es, son mas de las doce_

_Quiero estar contigo de madruga'_

Ella paró para señalarte, pasándote el relevo.

_Y ahora es ya empezo la noche_

_Me encuentro contigo en cualquier lugar_

Paraste e hiciste el mismo movimiento que ella, esta vez, zanjando tu turno con mejores movimientos que la rubia.

_Y ahora es, son mas de las doce_

_Quiero estar contigo de madruga'_

Tu turno, con movimientos cada vez más sexys.

_Por la mañana yo te vere_

_Si tu me dejas yo te amare_

_Por la mañana yo te vere_

_Si tu me dejas yo te amare_

Las dos bailabais, cada una a su rollo y sus propios pasos, todos los presentes estaban emocionados, sobre todo los japoneses, no se imaginaban que bailabas este tipo de bailes y tampoco que serías tan competitiva.

_Mami tu me tienes asfixiao'_

_Mami tu me tienes desesperao'_

_Mami tu me tienes alocao'_

_Mami tu me tienes desesperao'_

_Oh!_

_La cenicienta baila, se va con su actitud_

_Y pide que la busque su principito azul_

Volviste a hacer el gesto.

_Le caigo en el Bugatti quizas en el Maceratti_

_Estoy brillando mucho, parezco iluminatti_

Fue tu turno, esta vez bailaste mucho mejor que las anteriores veces.

_Comenta los _ que lo nuevo and i got it_

_Le ponen una corta y canta mejor que Papa Gatti_

Ella también mejoró sus movimientos, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil llegar a tu altura_._

_Te montas en el carro y mandamos al mundo entero pa'l cara_

_Baja los cristales y suenan como cosa palvara_

Tu turno. Te ibas acercando poco a poco a ella, retándola aún más.

_El Daddy y el Omega, to' la musica ma' que llega_

_De Japon hasta la bodega_

Su turno. Ella también se acercaba a ti.

_Vamos sin freno con el tanque lleno_

_En medio del sereno hasta el amor se pone bueno_

Por último, fue tu turno, con movimientos imposibles, le superaste, y para terminar tu turno, le diste la espalda a la rubia y empezaste a mover el trasero, con movimientos rápidos (No se si me entendéis), emocionando a todo el público.

_Por la mañana yo te vere (Come on)_

_Si tu me dejas yo te amare_

_Por la mañana yo te vere (Palmas, Palmas)_

_Si tu me dejas yo te amare (Calma, Mama)_

_The Big Boss, Afinca afinca afinca_

_Dale Mambo!_

_Ta' pegao, tu corazon al mio a diario_

_To' pegao, como a la lengua los comentarios_

_Ta' pegao, tu corazon al mio a diario_

_To' pegao, que comenten mas Oh!_

_Y ahora es, ya empezo la noche_

_Me encuentro contigo en cualquier lugar_

_Y ahora es, son mas de las doce_

_Quiero estar contigo de madruga'_

_Y ahora es, ya empezo la noche_

_Me encuentro contigo en cualquier lugar_

_Y ahora es, son mas de las doce_

_Quiero estar contigo de madruga'_

Estaba muy muy reñido, pero tus movimientos y tu sonrisa resaltaban mucho más que la de la otra chica.

_DY Prestige! Omega El Fuerte_

_Esto es exito pa' no se llama suerte_

_Tumbando la casa, los de La Nassa_

_Tumbando la casa, los de La Nassa_

_Tumbando la casa, pa' la Estrellita de Madruga'_

El DJ, que era el juez del concurso, no sabía por cual decidirse, así que se acercó a las dos. Levantaba lamano a la rubia, cuando la canción decía: "Tumbando la casa" y te levantaba a ti la mano cuando decía: "los de la Nassa". Según la reacción del público, quién tuviera más aplausos, sería "La Estrellita de Madruga'"

Por supuesto, cuando te levantaba a ti la mano, la gente se volvía loca, y con la rubia pasaba al contrario, no se oía ni un grillo. El DJ se dio cuenta de que eras la más querida, así que justo cuando la canción decía: "pa' la Estrellita de Madruga'", soltó la mano a la rubia, proclamando a la ganadora y con una mano, ayudándola a dar una elegante vuelta en el escenario.

Eduardo, emocionado, salió corriendo y te abrazó, y seguidamente, te dio un beso nada inocente. Gracias a esa acción, el capitán español y el delantero de fuego se quedaron perplejos, bajo el efecto de tres cubatas y rodeados de chicas preciosas, no entendían por qué le correspondiste. Sentían unos celos enormes, un enfado de igual tamaño y unas ganas de partirle la cara a ese chaval, más grandes todavía. Pero, ¿que podían hacer? ¿Subir al escenario y reclamarla? Romperían las reglas 8 y 9, y no sabían qué catástrofe pasaría si a la que ponían en ridículo era a ti, así que decidieron quedarse en los sillones, besando y lamiendo a las chicas borrachas y desconocidas, bebiendo sin parar.

Tú: ¡Gracias a todos! Me gustaría dar las gracias a Eduardo, por invitarme a esta genial fiesta. – Miraste al mencionado. – Te quiero cariño. – Fingiste. Los españoles y japoneses dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para prestar atención a tal espectáculo. Alejandro y Goenji se quedaron inmóviles. No podía estar pasando, ¿ha conseguido conquistarla en una sola noche? Era imposible. – Sin ti no lo habría logrado. Este ha sido el mejor mes de mi vida.

Alejandro: ¿¡Un puto mes! ¿¡Y no me ha contado nada!

Jonás: Relájate, seguro que es un mal entendido.

Tú: Por cierto, me gustaría saludar a Nagumo. – Los focos le enfocaron. – Eres el mejor amigo gay que se puede tener. ¡Amigas para siempre! – Dijiste como venganza, él te miraba incrédulo, no se podía creer que llegaras tan lejos, le habías jodido la noche. Todos tus compañeros empezaron a partirse de la risa a causa de la cara de Nagumo, todos menos Alejandro, que solo pensaba en partirle las piernas al desgraciado de Eduardo. Algunos chicos algo "emplumados" se acercaron al peli rojo, guiñándole el ojo, mientras que todas las chicas huían de él como si tuviera alguna enfermedad. Con una sonrisa en la cara, saliste del escenario, después de colocarte otra vez las alas.

Ibas a la zona donde estaban tus compañeros para explicarle a tu mejor amigo todo lo que estaba pasando, ya que viste que cara de susto tenía desde el escenario, pero Dudu te cogió y te llevó a la zona VIP de nuevo.

Eduardo: Todavía no son las 2, tú te vienes aquí preciosa. – Se sentó en el sofá y te colocó encima. – Así que hasta las dos eres mía. – Dijo lamiéndote el cuello subiendo poco a poco hacia tu boca. – Has estado maravillosa ahí arriba.

Tú: Lo sé. Y quiero darle explicaciones a Alejandro.

Eduardo: ¿Recuerdas el favor? Esto se acaba a las dos y son la 1:30. Te queda media hora de caricias y arrumacos. – Dijo sin cesar con su lengua.

Tú: Me debes una muy gorda.

Eduardo: Primero tienes que cumplir, y con cumplir me refiero a que seas mi novia hasta las dos. Y con novia me refiero a que puedo besarte, acariciarte y lamerte a placer. Y por supuesto que me correspondas.

Tú: Eres un puto salido.

Eduardo: Fuiste tú la que me dijo que me haría el favor. Ahora no me vengas con escusas.

Tú: Esta te la guardo, cabrón. – Dijiste correspondiendo el maldito beso que tanto insistía en darte. Por cada minuto que pasaba, más pornográfica era la escena y lo peor era que le correspondías, al principio por cumplir, pero según iban avanzando las caricias, más voluntariamente le besabas.

De repente, el DJ pinchó la canción "Qué tengo que hacer" de Daddy Yankee de nuevo. Se te abrieron los ojos de repente, te levantaste corriendo de encima de Dudu y corriste hasta la zona de invitados, buscando a una persona en especial.

Mientras tanto, Alejandro estaba liándose con las 5 tias que le prometió a Goenji, hasta que escuchó la canción sonar, se levantó dejando plantadas a todas las chicas borrachas, para salir a buscar a esa persona con la que compartía esa canción.

Al final, os encontrasteis en mitad de la pista de baile, él con una sonrisa algo ebria y tú con una sonrisa de lo más tierna.

Alejandro: ¿Te acordaste?

Tú: ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de nuestra canción?

Alejandro: Bueno pues, ¿bailas?

Tú: ¡Claro! – Como era normal cada vez que sonaba esa canción, empezaste a bailar con él, muy pegaditos, realmente sexy. Todos alrededor estaban impresionados, así que formaron un redondo alrededor de vosotros, observando con atención y envidia, cada movimiento y cada roce. Eran movimientos algo lentos, pero era un "perreo" (es ese baile que el hombre baila en la parte de atrás de la chica y ésta, tiene que rozarse, lo sé. Suena asqueroso, pero si se hace bien es bastante "bonito") muy sexy y sensual. Estabais totalmente sincronizados, quizás porque la conexión especial servía para eso también, o quizás porque habíais bailado esa canción mil veces.

Esa vez fue diferente. Alejandro estaba mucho más cercano a ti, más interesado, más sexy. Si. Esa era la palabra. Sexy. Era irresistible, esos dulces movimientos en la parte trasera, esa respiración en el cuello cada vez que se acercaba, esos marcados músculos que se rozaban contra ti. Esa noche, tu capitán estaba realmente guapo, todo un caballero y algo malo a la vez, una combinación perfecta, la tentación en chico disfrazado de arcángel.

Alejandro: ¿Desde cuando estás saliendo con Eduardo? – Dijo algo serio, sin parar de bailar.

Tú: Desde nunca. No estamos saliendo.

Alejandro: ¿Y todo eso de ahí arriba?

Tú: Era el favor que me pidió al salir de casa. – El chico suspiró aliviado, haciendo aparecer una sincera sonrisa en tus labios.

Alejandro: Y ya has perdido la… Ya sabes…

Tú: ¿Virginidad? No, no le he dejado. No quiero perderla con él.

Alejandro: Entonces, ¿con quien? – Paraste de bailar y te quedaste mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Tú: Contigo. – Se quedó con la boca abierta y en un momento escuchó a los ángeles cantar, una extraña sensación apareció en su pecho. ¿Era gozo? ¿O duda?

Alejandro: Pero si yo no te gusto.

Tú: Pero eres mi mejor amigo y no hay nadie en este mundo en el que confíe tanto. Pero si no quieres no pasa nada…

Alejandro: Ven aquí. – Te cogió de la mano y ya estaba encaminado a la salida, muy ansioso y contento. No era lo que él se imaginaba, pero por lo menos así se aseguraba de que tu primera vez era algo bonito por decirlo así. No quería para nada que pasases tu primera vez como le pasó a él: en un motel de quién sabe dónde, con una tía por lo menos 8 años mayor que él, a la que ni siquiera recordaba, con un dolor de cabeza inmenso y sin dinero ni ropa en el cuerpo. No, no dejaría que te pasase eso a ti, además era una chica. Una chica preciosa. Y ahí fuera había millones de tíos salidos esperando a que una preciosidad así estuviera pasada de copas para tener una noche loca y después abandonarla. La primera vez estaba adjudicada al chaval del disfraz de arcángel.

Tú: Espera. – El ansioso oji rojo paró en seco, ya fuera del recinto y a punto de echar a correr para que por fin, fueras suya. - ¿Dónde quieres hacerlo?

Alejandro: Pues en mi apartamento, ¿no?

Tú: ¿Te apetecería una noche de lujo?

Alejandro: ¿Pero qué…? – Preguntó confuso. Ninguno de los dos tenía dinero para eso. – No podemos permitirnos algo así.

Tú: Nosotros no, pero Dudu si. Y me debe una muy gorda. Espérame aquí. – Entraste corriendo otra vez en el establecimiento, haciéndote paso entre la gente. De un momento a otro, apareciste otra vez en la salida, con una pícara sonrisa en la cara y una tarjeta de crédito en la mano. – Vamos. – Le cogiste de la mano y te lo llevaste hasta el hotel más cercano.

**Mientras tanto…**

Jonás: ¿Dónde está Alejandro?

Goenji: ¿Y (TN)?

Los dos: Oh, oh… - Dijeron a la vez, mirándose mutuamente.

Goenji: Yo… Me tengo que ir.

Jonás: ¿No vas a quedarte para los premios al mejor disfraz?

Goenji: No. – Se fue de allí, bajo la oscura noche, a medio llover, con un viento realmente frío. Llegó a los apartamentos, saludó a los entrenadores, quienes jugaban al mus, subió a su cuarto y no salió de allí en lo que quedaba de noche.

**Mientras tanto…**

Allí estaba Diana, mirando a un lado y otro de la discoteca, mirando a Pascual y a Yeray, quienes estaban cada uno a un lado del local, sin saber a cual acercarse. El primero, estaba borracho perdido, bailando a lo loco, con un montón de tías alrededor, tocándolas y sobándolas sin ninguna vergüenza. El otro, estaba en la barra, con una coca-cola mirando a ninguna parte, reflexionando sobre algo e ignorando por completo a la gente borracha y al volumen a tope. Se dio cuenta de que su actual novio solo la quería por interés, es decir, solo la utilizaba para meterle mano, mientras que el amor verdadero solo lo sentía el DJ. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un 43 cola, sentándose al lado del pelo naranja, en silencio.

Yeray: ¿Por qué no vas a donde tu novio para que te meta mano?

Diana: Porque ya no es mi novio.

Yeray: ¿C-Como? – Se sorprendió muchísimo y casi derramó el vaso de bebida sin alcohol.

Diana: Me he dado cuenta de que Pascual es un cabrón. Y además, me he vuelto adicta a tus besos.

Yeray: Pues vamos a quitarnos el mono. – La cogió de la mano y se fueron a uno de los muchos sofás que había, enrollándose delante de su novio, el cual no sabía ni donde estaba ni siquiera cual era su nombre.

Pascual: ¿Así que ahora eres mi novia?

Diana: Solo con una condición.

Pascual: ¿Cuál?

Diana: Que esta noche me hagas lo mismo que el otro día.

Pascual: Te haré eso y más.

**Mientras tanto…**

¿Cómo pudo caer en una trampa así? En ese momento se sentía inútil, tonto, corto mental, todo lo que se podía sentir. Estaba clarísimo que Alejandro hizo eso para despistarle y así ganarse a (TN), pero… Pensaba que eras diferente, que no caerías en brazos de cualquiera y sabía que él no era cualquiera, pensaba que le gustabas.

Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era rezar por qué no estuvieras saliendo con el capitán y buscar en la guía telefónica el número del centro psiquiátrico, para arreglar de una maldita vez el problema que no te dejaba ser feliz.

**Bueno pues como siempre digo espero que os haya gustado. Pero tengo una duda, ¿os gustaría que pusiera alguna escena de tu primera vez? Es que me parece un poco fuerte y bueno, quizás se vuelva un poco Lemmon… No se que jugada me hará mi mente asi que necesito vuestra opinión para poder decidirme, o simplemente poner la escena de justo cuando volvéis del hotel, sin especificar nada. ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **

**¡Joder! Pero cuanto tiempo! Lo primero: Lo siento muchísimo! No debi tardar tanto jejej ^-^' Es que estaba ocupada con otras cosas y además no tenia ni pizca de imaginación para este fic. Lo siento de verdad y bueno, aquí os dejo el capi nuevo. Por cierto, no hay Lemmon, decidí no escribirlo en este, pero en otro que también esta en marcha si lo habrá, pero os dejo con la duda! Bueno, a leer!**

Tú: ¡Joder Alejandro! ¡Duele!

Alejandro: Lo sé.

Tú: ¡¿Y porqué sigues haciendo eso?

Alejandro: Pues porque es la única manera de quitar ese dolor.

Tú: Para… ¡Ah! ¡Para joder!

Alejandro: ¡Hazme caso de una vez! ¿Tan floja eres?

Tú: Claro que no pero algo tiente que estar haciendo mal… No puede ser que duela tanto.

Alejandro: ¿sabes a quien le estás hablando?

Tú: Al tío que se ha tirado a medio vecindario… - Respondiste, repitiendo lo que siempre decía.

Alejandro: Pues ahora deja de quejarte y déjame hacer lo que hay que hacer.

Tú: Hm…

Alejandro: Ya verás como en unos momentos se pasa el dolor. Confía en mí. – Lo único que hiciste fue agarrarte a su espalda, sin soltarte y arañando de vez en cuando su piel desnuda.

Os pasasteis casi toda la noche dándole al tema, después de que el dolor desapareciera. De vez en cuando, descansabais y bebíais algo, para recuperar fuerzas y seguir con lo vuestro. Cuando ya no podíais más, os metisteis en la cama matrimonial que había en la habitación, cada uno en su lado, sabiendo perfectamente que solo era un simple polvo.

**Mientras tanto…**

Los demás jugadores borrachos salieron del local, yendo todos justos al parque municipal. La mayoría de ellos estaban muy borrachos, con lo que iban por la calle haciendo lo que les daba la gana. Dieron las 10 de la mañana, entre gritos y risas, entre vómitos y caídas.

(Todo lo de a continuación con voces de borrachos)

Endo: Mirad… ¡Esta saliendo el sol!

Kazemaru: ¡Ya había salido hace rato! – Dijo, pegando un trago a su botella, que no sabía ni que contenía.

Kido: DESDE CUANDO TEEEE ESTARE ESPERAAANDO… DESDE CUANDO ESTOY BUSCAAAANDO….

Hiroto y Kido: Tu mirada en el firmamento… ¡ESTAS TEMBLANDO!

Todos: TE HE BUSCADO EN UN MILLÓN DE AURORAS Y NINGUNA ME ENAMORA, ¡COMO TU LO HACES! ¡Y me he dado cuenta AHORA! ¡PUEDE PARECEEEER ATREVIMIENTO! ¡PERO ES PURO SENTIMIENTO! Dime por favor tu nombreeeeee….. – De repente, unos cuantos coches de policía aparecieron en el parque y de ellos salieron muchos agentes. Los jóvenes pararon de cantar e intentaron enfocar su vista hacia ellos.

Agente: Eh, chavales. Estáis montando demasiado alboroto, me temo que tendrán que acompañarnos todos ustedes.

Midorikawa: ¡NOOOOOO, NOOOOOO, NO NOS MOVERAN! ¡NOOOOOOO, NOOOOOO, NO NOS MOVERAN! – Empezó a cantar, seguido de todos los demás. Los agentes empezaron a cogerlos de uno en uno, y metiéndolo en los coches. Justo cuando cogieron a Kazemaru, empezó a cantar muy alto.

Kazemaru: ¡LIBREEEEEEEE COMO EL SOL CUANDO AMANECE YO SOY LIBREEEEEEEE! ¡YO SOY LIBRE COMO EL MAAAAR!

Tsunami: ¡Quiero mi maaaaaar! ¡ Socorro! – Gritaba desde uno de los coches. Un agente cogió a Kido del brazo, dejando a este más confuso de lo que estaba ya.

Kido: ¿Goenji? ¿Qué haces, Goenji? ¡Déjanos estar de fiesta!

Agente: Yo no soy ese tal Goenji.

Kido: ¡Claro que lo eres! ¿No ves tú disfraz o qué?

Agente: Cállate.

Kido: ¡Me va a violar! ¡Me va a violar!

Fubuki: ¡aaaaahh! ¡Un violador! ¡Atsuya, sálvame! – Decía mientras hablaba a sus propias manos.

Suzuno: ¡Corred! ¡Qué no os coja! – Empezó a correr en círculos, seguido por todos los que quedaban fuera de los coches.

Nagumo: ¡Cuidado, hay más violadores! – Todos empezaron a correr más rápido en sus círculos, como completos gilipollas.

Haruna: NOOOOO…. ¡No quiero morir! – Dijo de rodillas en el suelo, llorando.

Hijikata: ¡Vamos, tienes que ser fuerte, pequeña!

Haruna: ¡Pero me van a violar!

Hijikata: A todos nos van a violar… A todos…

Afuro: ¡Os ordeno que paréis, seres humanos! – Dijo señalando al agente que iba a por él. - ¡Soy un dios! ¡No me puedes tocar! – Se lo puso al hombro y se lo llevó al coche.

Sakuma: ¡Nadie me puede ver! – Decía tapándose los ojos con las manos. - ¡Soy invisible!

Aki: ¡¿Quién avisó a la poli?

Fuyuka: ¡Cómo me entere de quien ha sido le rajaré la garganta y le sacaré los intestinos de uno en uno! MUAHAHAHAHH! – El policía se acercó a Ichinose y a Dommon, los cuales tenían cara de haber hecho algo. Sin hacer una sola pregunta, cogió al mago y le empezó a empujar hacia el coche.

Ichinose: ¡Yo no fui! ¡Me obligaron a matarlo! ¡Dommon me obligó!

Dommon: ¡Traidor!

Los españoles decidieron entrar en los coches de patrulla, sin mostrar resistencia, ya que habían estado antes en esa situación, y era mejor no quejarse. Después de un buen rato y de un montón de empujones y quejas, los metieron a todos en los coches y se los llevaron a comisaría. Hasta que alguien responsable fuera a buscarlos.

…

A las 10 de la mañana llegasteis Alejandro y tú a los apartamentos, muy descansados y tranquilos. Entrasteis al comedor y os encontrasteis a los entrenadores y a Goenji desayunando.

Hugo: Oh, hola. ¿Qué tan la noche?

Tú: Genial. – Dijiste con una gran sonrisa, hasta que miraste al delantero de fuego, quien te miraba decepcionado. Entonces, borraste la sonrisa de tu cara.

Alejandro: ¿Los demás siguen dormidos?

Helena: No han llegado todavía. – Miraste a Alejandro, con cara de preocupación. ¿Y si les había pasado algo? – ¿No se supone que estabais con ellos?

Tú: Que va. En mitad de la noche nos fuimos a… A dar un paseo…

Goenji: Ya… Un paseo… - Dejó su taza de chocolate en la mesa y sin mediar más palabras se fue hacia su habitación.

Tú: Goenji…

Goenji: Déjame en paz. – Cerró la puerta. Dejándote con la duda, ¿Qué habías hecho mal? De repente, tu móvil empezó a sonar. Cogiste.

Tú: ¿Diga?

Agente: Hola, llamo de la comisaría. Hay unos chavales arrestados por ir ebrios por la calle y por montar un escándalo. Le cogimos el móvil a una de ellos para llamar a alguien responsable. ¿Podría pasar a por ellos?

Tú: _Estos son gilipollas…_ ¿Pero quienes están arrestados?

Agente: Pues un indio, un vaquero, un torero, un tío que dice que es Romeo y muchos más.

Tú: Gracias agente, ahora mismo vamos.

Agente: Venga rápido, no nos han dejado quitarles las bebidas y todavía están borrachos.

Tú: No se preocupe, en unos momentos estamos allí. Hasta ahora.

Agente: Adiós. – Colgaste.

Tú: He llagado a la conclusión de que todos son gilipollas… ¡LES HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE SI VAN A ESTAR BORRACHOS, QUE LO ESTEN DENTRO DEL LOCAL!

Alejandro: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Tú: ¡Los han arrestado!

Hugo y Helena: ¡¿Qué?

Tú: lo que habéis oído.

Hugo: Voy a por el autobús.

Helena: ¡Ya decía yo que no era buena idea!

Kudou: haber si lo entiendo… ¡¿Os llevasteis a MIS jugadores de fiesta, los emborrachasteis y encarcelasteis?

Tú: ¡Eh! ¡Se emborracharon ellos solos! ¡No es nuestra culpa que no sepan controlarse!

Kudou: Se supone que teníais que cuidar de ellos.

Alejandro: Que yo sepa, son autosuficientes como para saber cuánto beber. No hace falta que andemos detrás de ellos.

Helena: En estos momentos lo más importante es que todos estén bien.

Alejandro: ¿Porque te importamos?

Helena: no, porque como alguno este muy mal, hay que llevarlo al hospital, y ya sabes que yo tengo pánico a los hospitales.

Alejandro: ah…

Hugo: ¡Vamos, corred! – Gritó desde el autobús. Inmediatamente, todos subisteis, menos Goenji, que se quedó en su habitación. Todos subisteis corriendo al autobús, alquilado para unos días. Hugo conducía como loco, ya que cuanto más tiempo pasasen los jugadores arrestados, más posibilidades había de que sus superiores se enteraran, por lo tanto, la bronca del siglo caería sobre él.

Llegasteis a la comisaría, de la cual se oían gritos y golpes. Entrasteis corriendo, para encontraros con que los agentes estaban detrás de su mesa, asustados. Los jugadores en la celda asustados y Fuyuka, con una silla en la mano, con cara de psicópata y dispuesta a lanzársela a, los agentes. Su padre, sorprendido, se tapó la boca con una mano.

Kudou: ¡Fuyuka! – La chica, soltó la silla y miró a su padre, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y le abrazó.

Fuyuka: He pasado mucho miedo papi…

César: ¡¿Tú? ¡¿Miedo? ¡Más miedo hemos pasado nosotros!

Kazemaru: Libreeeee… Como el sol por la mañana yo soy libreeee… - Cantaba, apoyado en una pared con los ojos cerrados. Estaba muy exhausto.

Alejandro: ¡Pero estáis locos! - Gritó el capitán, poniéndose delante de la celda.

Tú: Espera… - Le apartaste, te aclaraste la garganta y respiraste muy hondo. - ¡LA MADRE QUE OS PARIÓ! ¡Os he dicho millones de veces que si vais a emborracharos, que lo hagáis en el local! ¡Y como tengamos que venir otra vez a buscaros, os rajaré el cuello uno por uno! ¡¿Entendido?

Todos: Si…

Fernando: Claro, como tú te lo estabas pasando de puta madre con Alejandro…

Alejandro: Callaros…

Jonás: Por cierto, aparte de Alejandro, ¿Quién más ha mojado?

Alejandro: Que os calléis…

Guillermo: Pues no, pero bueno, con lo de Alejandro ya es suficiente.

Alejandro: ¡Ya está! ¡Esta tarde, vais a correr todos durante dos horas!

Guillermo: Pero, ¿por queeeeeeee…?

Alejandro: Porque no tenéis por que meteros en mi vida privada.

Mateo: ¿Y a (TN) no le obligarás verdad? Claro, como ella es tu novia…

Alejandro: Lo primero, no es mi novia. Y lo segundo, ahora vais a correr tres horas.

Martín: Pero…

Alejandro: Cuatro.

Luis: ¡Pero…!

Alejandro: Cinco.

Tú: Cuanto más os quejéis más horas tendréis. – Los jugadores agacharon la cabeza. Empezasteis a subir a los borrachos en el autobús, de uno en uno, con mucho cuidado de no menearles demasiado, ya que podrían vomitar en cualquier momento. Los japoneses no sabían ni donde estaban, cada uno estaba a su bola, uno cantando, el otro bailando y otro albino, corriendo en círculos.

Después de subir todos al autobús, fuisteis de vuelta a casa. Hugo aparcó y todos bajasteis, para encontraros con Goenji, quien esperaba delante de la puerta principal, con los brazos cruzados, serio y con un teléfono móvil en la mano. Fuiste la primera en bajarte del autobús, te acercaste y el te cogió de la mano, para llevarte a un sitio solitario. Allí te dio el teléfono móvil, con el número marcado, solo hacía falta pulsar el botón de "llamar".

Tú: ¿Qué es esto?

Goenji: Llama.

Tú: ¿A quién?

Goenji: Es el número del centro psiquiátrico de tu padre. Podrás hablar con él.

Tú: Pero… ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Goenji: He estado toda la noche buscándolo, para poder solucionar todo esto. – Te tapaste la boca con una mano. ¿De verdad estuvo buscando ese número, en vez de estar de fiesta? ¿Y sobre todo mientras que te estabas tirando a Alejandro?

Tú: Goenji… Eres el chico más bueno que he conocido.

Goenji: Yo solo quiero que dejes de sufrir. – Le abrazaste muy fuerte y cogiste el móvil. Llamaste no muy segura de lo que hacías. Después de unos cuantos pitidos, una voz masculina muy familiar cogió.

Padre: ¿Diga?

Tú: ¿P-Papa…? – Con la voz quebrada debido a la emoción.

Padre: ¿(TN)? ¿Eres tú?

Tú: Si… Soy yo papa…

Padre: ¿Qué tal estas?

Tú: Bien… - Era la primera vez que te preguntaba eso. La primera y jodida vez que se preocupaba por ti.

*Silencio*

Padre: Lo siento hija… No debí hacerte todo eso.

Tú: Pero gracias a eso soy más fuerte…

Padre: Me arrepiento de todo, absolutamente todo lo que te hice. No sé en qué estaba pensando en esos momentos, siempre supe que no serviría de nada.

Tú: ¿Qué no serviría…? – Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

Padre: Pensé que sustituirías a tu hermano, pero… nadie lo puede sustituir… Debí darme por vencido.

Tú: O sea que… ¿Todo el esfuerzo que hice no sirve para nada? ¿Lo que soy… no sirve? – Apretaste tus puños.

Padre: (TN), entiéndelo. Desde que Jason murió…

Tú: ¡No! – Gritaste, mientras que la rabia te comía - ¡Él no murió! ¡Le mataste! – El rubio se quedo de piedra.

Padre: Sabes que eso no es así…

Tú: ¿Ah no? ¿Quién le llevaba todos los sábados al club y le obligaba a acostarse con cualquiera? ¡Tú! ¡Por tu culpa murió mi hermano! – Gritaste, rompiendo a llorar.

Padre: ¡No sabía que esas prostitutas tenían el sida!

Tú: ¡Él no quería ir contigo! ¡Nunca lo quiso! ¡Solo iba para no decepcionarte! Dijiste que así sería un hombre… Y no llegó nunca a eso…

Padre (TN), por favor… En aquellos tiempos no sabía lo que hacía.

Tú: ¿Y por eso tuviste que joder a toda la familia? ¿Ni siquiera pensaste en mamá? ¡Ella te quería! Y tú mataste a su hijo… Nunca te lo perdonará. ¡Y yo tampoco!

Padre: Hija…

Tú: No me llames hija… Ya no lo soy…

Padre: Por favor…

Tú: Desde que vine a este mundo, lo único que has hecho ha sido ignorarme, despreciarme, utilizarme, esclavizarme y ahora… ¿solo te arrepientes? No señor… Esto no se quedara así… No te mereces mi perdón y mucho menos el de mamá…

Padre: …

Tú: Ojalá te pudras en el psiquiátrico… - Colgaste.

De repente, tus rodillas fallaron y caíste al suelo, rompiendo a llorar como nunca antes lo habías hecho. El delantero, te socorrió en el instante, abrazándote con todo su cariño y calidez. Solo necesitabas a alguien a quien abrazar, sentirte acompañada, querida. No paraste de llorar en un buen rato, sin dejar de abrazar al chico y él, sin soltarte. Era un sentimiento horrible. Te sentías totalmente inútil, un ser desperdiciado por un loco dirigido por un trauma, una camino sin destino. Pero por lo menos estaba él, apoyándote con todo su ser, incluso llegó a sentir lo que sentías tú y una lágrima fugitiva salió de sus ojos. Poco a poco te fuste calmando, hasta que el rubio decidió hablar.

Goenji: Esto debe ser muy difícil para ti…

Tú: Saber que nunca seré la mejor, después de dedicar toda mi vida a eso, es horrible…

Goenji: No lo serás. Porque ya lo eres. – Te separaste un poco de él, para clavar tus ojos vidriosos en los suyos. – Si. Para mi y para todo tu equipo eres perfecta. Para tus seres queridos también. ¿Qué más quieres?

Tú: Pero…

Goenji: Deja de una vez de ser tan negativa. Mientras estés con tus compañeros y seres queridos, ¿para qué ser la mejor? Lo único que debes hacer ahora es aprovechar todo lo que te hizo hacer tu padre para llegar a lo más alto, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que ser la mejor. – Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar. Le abrazaste de nuevo pero esta vez, sonriendo, mientras que las lágrimas mojaban su camiseta.

Después de 16 años de sufrimiento, lo comprendiste. No hacía falta ser la mejor para llegar a lo más alto, era suficiente con tener personas a los que querer y que te ame, y en ese caso, tenían un montón de ellos. Miraste al cielo, sin dejar de llorar, pero esta vez, con una sonrisa.

Tú: Gracias Goenji… Jason siempre te lo agradecerá… - Él te abrazó más fuerte, mientras que te daba pequeños besos en la mejilla.

Lo superaste gracias a Goenji. Era extraño, pensabas que sería gracias a Alejandro, pero no. Allí estabas, abrazada a él, en el suelo y sin soltarle, llorando. Era tan bueno y apuesto, tan romántico y protector. Él sí que era perfecto. Desde que vino de Japón solo te ayudó y alegró, además, era muy guapo. Con esos ojos negros brillantes y eses pelo tan característico de él, pero sobre todo ese gesto que ponía cuando te miraba: con media sonrisa, te miraba con la cabeza girada, eso sí que te hacía estremecer. Sus besos… Dios santo, que bien besaba.

En un momento, se separó de ti y te cogió la cara, con las dos manos, clavando su negra mirada en tus azules ojos. Con una dulce sonrisa, se agarró un manga y empezó a limpiar tus lágrimas poco a poco, suavemente. Por fin limpió del todo tu blanca cara y te abrazó esta vez, acercándote aun mas a su cuerpo y con un hilillo de voz…

Goenji: (TN)… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**Muahahah! Pero que mala soy! Pues ahí os dejo con la trama, y puede que tarde bastante en subir el siguiente capi, ya que estoy ocupada con el colegio y con el nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo, sin contar con las dos continuaciones que también están en marcha. Asi que, por favor, perdonadme por la demora y… ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**¡Madre miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Pero cuanto tiempo llevo sin subir un capitulo? 1 millón de años por lo menos… Dios, lo siento de verdad, aparte de tener muchos deberes, no tenía nada de imaginación, y además, tenía que escribir otros fic (que por cierto, no tengo ninguno acabado -.-) Bueno pues lo siento de verdad y espero que os guste :) ¡A leer!**

_Goenji: (TN)… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

Tú: Yo… - Las lágrimas caen por tus mejillas, mientras esbozas una bella sonrisa. No te salen las palabras, ni siquiera eres capaz de mirar directamente a la cara a Goenji, no sin antes volver a llorar.

Goenji: Lo primero, tranquilízate. Ya está – Te acoge entre sus brazos. – Vamos… Tranquila. Respira hondo. – Coges todo el aire que puedes y lo echas lentamente, ahora, estás más calmada.

Tú: Si, si quiero… - El rubio te acaricia lentamente, sin dejar de sonreír, sin dejar darte calor con su propio cuerpo. Te besa, muy cálidamente para no hacerte sentir incómoda.

Goenji: Te prometo que serás feliz. Te lo prometo por quien sea…

Tú: ¿Por Jason…?

Goenji: Por Jason. – Le abrazas tan conmovida que, hasta le haces sentir culpable de esas lágrimas. Ya te calmas, cierras los ojos y miras arriba, dejas que las gotas de esa fría lluvia mojen aún más tu cara, incluida la sonrisa. Goenji te mira deseoso de besarte, pero estas tan perfecta en ese ángulo, tan frágil, tan bella, que no se atreve a moverse. – Nunca pensé que te fijarías en mí.

Tú: ¿por qué pensaste eso? – Dices sin abrir los ojos.

Goenji: Siempre pensé que estabas fuera de mi alcance. – Abres los ojos azules, miras a tu novio, feliz.

Tú: ¿Sabes? Debería ser al revés, no todos los días se es novia de un campeón del mundo.

Goenji: Ni tampoco se es novio de una chica como tú.

Tú: ¿Cómo yo? ¿Qué tengo yo de diferente?

Goenji: Tu forma de ser, tu manera de mirar las cosas ya las personas, tu físico… - Se acerca a tu boca, y después de una pequeña pausa divertida, te besa, pícaramente. – Anda, vamos adentro. No quiero que te resfríes.

Tú: Por favor, Goenji. No me sueltes. No quiero que este momento se acabe.

Goenji: Vale, pero… Por lo menos vamos a ponernos a resguardo. Acabaremos con una neumonía de caballo.

Tú: Valdría la pena. – Te coge en brazos y te lleva hasta un merendero que había allí cerca, para pasar vuestra primera tarde juntos.

_No estarías tan a gusto si supieras que yo estoy aquí, maldiciendo a Afrodita y a Cupido, por no recompensarme tantos años amándote con mi alma. También maldigo al demonio, por no llevarse de una maldita vez a ese cabronazo. Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Aguantarme y sufrir en silencio. Igual que he hecho hasta ahora. A partir de hoy, a todas horas, cuando haga sol, nieve, viento, o en este caso, cuando llueva y yo esté tras un árbol, empapado, espiado todo lo que haces y con los ojos mojados, rogaré a dios o a quien sea, que por favor suceda un milagro que me ayude a curar este tremendo dolor que tengo en mi interior desde hace bastante, que me tortura a todas horas cada vez que te veo. _

…

Más o menos dos horas después, los dos decidís que ya era hora de volver y ayudar a los que estaban de resaca en esa impresionante fiesta de anoche. Sigue lloviendo incesablemente. Os dais de la mano y cada uno se despide del otro con un largo beso. Él se va a su edificio y tú al tuyo. Entras en el salón principal y te encuentras con un montón de gente por todas partes lamentándose de dolor de cabeza o de dolor de estómago. No pudiste echar una carcajada al oír a los dos gemelos discutir de nuevo, pero teniendo la cabeza encima de mesa, sin poder siquiera abrir los ojos.

Ulises: La mía estaba más buena…

Romeo: Que dices imbécil… La mía estaba para tirar cohetes.

Luis: Pero… Si ni siquiera os liasteis con unas tías, eran travestis. – Los dos se levantan de golpe y salen corriendo al baño, para vomitar.

Tú: ¿Es verdad?

Luis: No, pero así se callan un rato. – Después de reírte de nuevo, seguiste andando por al salón, hasta que Alejandro salió de aquella esquina, más serio que nunca.

Tú: ¿Qué pasa?

Alejandro: Nada, tú verás.

Tú: Pero… Yo solo venía a contarte algo maravilloso.

Alejandro: ¿No has pensado que no es maravilloso para todo el mundo? ¿Qué hay quienes están en contra de todo lo que te ha pasado?

Tú: ¿Ya lo sabías? Espera… ¿Me has estado espiando?

Alejandro: Si. Y ahora me arrepiento, prefiero vivir sin haberlo sabido, por lo menos tendría ilusiones. Pero ahora… Ya no tengo nada.

Tú: Pensé que éramos amigos.

Alejandro: Ya… ¿Y por eso me besaste, te disfrazaste a juego conmigo, y dejaste que te quitara la virginidad por ello, no?

Tú: Si, por eso mismo lo hice. – Intentabas contener las lágrimas.

Alejandro: Mira, (TN). No sé en qué demonios estás pensando. ¿Crees que siempre alguien te seguirá? ¿Qué siempre tendrás un hombro en el que llorar? No. La vida no es así. Puede que ahora tengas a Goenji, pero no siempre lo tendrás.

Tú: ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Alejandro: Pues porque él es japonés, y en algún momento tendrá que volver a su país. – Se te rompe el corazón. No contabas con eso… Dentro de unos días se celebraría el partido contra Inazuma Japan y se acabaría todo para los dos. Lamentablemente, Alejandro tiene razón. – Pronto te quedarás sola y aprenderás que la vida no es de color de rosa.

Tú: Eso ya lo sabía desde que Jason murió.

Alejandro: No lo parece.

Tú: Lo que has dicho… ¿Quiere decir que ya no vas a estar conmigo…?

Alejandro: Has jugado demasiado conmigo. He estado durante toda mi vida queriéndote. Ya estaba a punto de tirar la toalla cuando me besaste esa tarde. Entonces, dejaste que me hiciera ilusiones. Y para rematarlo, dejaste que te quitara la virginidad. Hasta te compré flores, (TN), flores que he tenido que tirar a la basura por tu culpa. No quiero volver a pasar por eso. – Le agarras de la mano, intentando que no se fuera.

Tú: Por favor Ale' (mote diseñado exclusivamente para él) no te vayas… Te necesito.

Alejandro: Yo también te necesitaba, pero nunca te quedaste a mi lado y quererme como yo te quería a ti. – Se suelta bruscamente de un manotazo. – Vete a llorar a tu novio y déjame en paz. – Se va hacia dios sabe dónde.

Destrozada, sales corriendo hasta llegar al edificio vecino. Llamas a la puerta, abre el entrenador. Sin siquiera saludar, entras corriendo, llorando. Esquivas a todo aquel que estaba en el suelo, medio moribundo por la resaca, los que están en las sillas, en el sofá, en la mesa. Hasta llegar a tu novio, que está contando lo ocurrido a su capitán, quien se acaricia su cabeza suavemente e intentaba calmarla de aquel dolor, haciendo caso omiso al goleador de fuego. El rubio, al verte entrar por la puerta llorando, desesperada, buscando rápidamente su apoyo. Se levanta y se acerca a ti. _¿Tanto me echa de menos? _Se pregunta extrañado. Por si acaso, prefiere asegurarse.

Goenji: Mi amor… ¿Qué ha pasado? – Te abraza, mientras lloras desconsoladamente en su pecho.

Tú: Goenji… Estoy sola, sola de verdad.

Goenji: Pero qué dices, si yo estoy contigo.

Tú: Pero volverás a Japón y yo me quedaré sola. – El rubio intenta parecer seguro, pero no se fía ni un pelo de ese tal "Ale'" del que su novia habla constantemente.

Goenji: Tendrás a Alejandro.

Tú: No, ya no. Me ha dicho que no quiere ser más mi amigo, que ya no va a estar a mi lado.

Goenji: Pues… Eso quiere decir que no es persona en la que se puede confiar. Sabes que si fuera por mí, me quedaría, pero… Mi familia vive allí, y no estaría muy de acuerdo en venir aquí por nosotros.

Tú: Entonces iré yo.

Goenji: (TN), no puedes… Estudias aquí, todos tus amigos están aquí, incluso tu familia.

Tú: Los estudios no me importan, no tengo amigos ni tampoco familia,

Goenji: ¡Claro que sí! Todos tus compañeros son tus amigos, tienes a Diana y a Aurora, y además está tu madre. ¿Qué harán todos ellos sin ti?

Tú: ¿Qué haré yo sin ti? – Sin saber qué contestar, Goenji te coge de la barbilla y te clava su mirada en la tuya, sin apartarle ni un momento.

Goenji: Dejemos de pensar en el futuro. Pensemos en el presente y en todo lo que podemos disfrutar.

Tú: Pero…

Goenji: No hay peros. Vamos. – Te coge de la mano y se encamina hacia la salida.

Tú: Shuuya, está lloviendo. – Paras en seco. Acababas de entrar en calor y estabas seca por fin, no querías volver a mojarte. Él se para, al caer en la cuenta. Piensa un momento se acerca al pasillo de al lado, mira a un lado y a otro, bajo la atenta mirada de su novia. - ¿Qué haces? – Preguntas divertida.

Goenji: ¿Vienes a mi cuarto?

Tú: ¿A hacer qué?

Goenji: A jugar al parchís. ¿Tú qué crees?

Tú: ¿No crees que es un poco pronto?

Goenji: No esperaba llegar hasta el final. Simplemente, un par de caricias. Pero si no quieres… - Antes de que pueda acabar la frase ya le has cogido de la mano y estabais dentro de la habitación. Te coge y te besa, más apasionado que nunca. Te sorprendiste tanto que te separaste de él un momento. Abrió los ojos al no seguir sintiendo tus labios. Observó que le estabas mirando extrañada. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Tú: No, claro que no.

Goenji: ¿Entonces?

Tú: Nunca me habías besado así antes.

Goenji: No tuve oportunidad. – Mira el reloj. – Además, tenemos que celebrar algo.

Tú: ¿Celebrar el qué?

Goenji: Feliz "Cuatro-horas-aniversario". – Ríes. Antes de acabar la carcajada, él te besa, y esta vez, te dejas llevar hasta la cama.

Cuando te tumba con esa suavidad, ese cariño, y sobre todo esos cariños, decides cerrar los ojos y dejarte llevar por esa oleada de besos, lametones y caricias. Consigue deshacerse de tu camiseta, lamiendo y acariciando suavemente las parte que antes estaban tapadas por ella. Empieza a desabrochar tu pantalón vaquero corto, lo baja un poco y para en seco. Abres los ojos, para encontrarte a tu novio mirando fijamente el tatuaje que tenían a un lado en la cadera, era bastante pequeñito. Se trata de un corazón, con unos cascos para escuchar música puestos y una "J" en la mitad.

Goenji: ¿Qué es eso?

Tú: Un tatuaje. Me lo hice hace tres meses, más o menos.

Goenji: ¿Y qué quiere decir esa "J"? – Pregunta, algo celoso.

Tú: Jason. – Respondes, algo triste. Él lo nota, se arrepiente de haber hecho esa pregunta. Te besa, ahora dejando que los dos cuerpos se junten totalmente, sientes un sonrojo en tu cara, está metiendo su lengua en tu boca, pero era mucho más placentero que cualquier otra vez que te pasó eso. _¿Qué dominios…? Soy la mujer, yo mando. _Piensas, apoderándote de la posición de arriba, y ahora, eres tú la que se apodera de su camiseta, dejando que sus músculos estén al aire. Divertida y algo excitada, empiezas a lamer y a besar sus abdominales, sujetando sus morenas manos contra la cama, intentando que no se moviera.

Justo en ese momento, Toramaru abre la puerta.

- Goenji-san. ¿No tendrás una pastilla para Fu…?– Pregunta, trabándose al ver semejante escena. Goenji, sonrojado, intenta taparse con algo, para disimular. Pero tú, le paras, y miras al recién llegado.

- Toramaru… ¿Por qué no has llamado a la puerta? – Preguntas, con tono de madre.

- Y-Yo… Pensaba que Goenji-kun estaba leyendo y… Lo siento…

- Por favor (TN), no lo mates. – Ruega el rubio, debajo de ti.

- Pero, ¿quién creéis que soy? Toramaru, ¿me haces un favor?

- C-Claro…

- Cuando salgas de aquí, cuéntale esto a todo el mundo: Goenji y yo somos novios. ¡Ah! Y las pastillas están en el botiquín de recepción. – Con un "Sí, señora" Toramaru se va de allí con mucha prisa.

- Pero (TN)… ¿Por qué quieres que lo sepa todo el mundo? – Pregunta Goenji, más que confuso.

- Quiero que sea oficial. – Le besas suavemente en los labios, sueltas sus muñecas y miras el reloj. – Me tengo que ir.

- Pero… ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunta, quedándose con las ganas de llegar hasta el final.

- A entrenar. Que sea tu novia no quiere decir que tenga que dejar de entrenar para derrotar a tu equipo, ¿sabías? – Contestas, con una sonrisa tentadora en la cara.

- ¡Es verdad! Dentro de dos días es el partido, ¿no? – Dijo, torciendo un poco la cabeza para llegar a ver algo más de lo debido mientras te ponías el pantalón.

- Pues sí. Y cariño, te pienso pegar una paliza que no vas a poder levantarte. – Coges tu sudadera y te marchas de allí.

- ¡Gracias, cariño! – Grita por el pasillo, mientras le dedicas una sonrisa entre miradas y comentarios de los compañeros que están escondidos por alguna parte. El rubio sigue el movimiento de tus caderas, encandilado como siempre, sabiendo que por fin ese movimiento es suyo y de nadie más. _Sin duda, has acertado con tu elección. No te arrepentirás. _Piensa, mientras te ve desaparecer por la esquina, echándole una última mirada llena amor y muchas más cosas que no las puede expresar.

**Oh shit, ya está, y como siempre, intentaré subir el siguiente capi lo más rápido que pueda, i'm sorry T-T Pero si me demoro otros dos millones de años en subirlo, que no os extrañe, estoy hasta el culo de deberes y exámenes los que atender. Bueno, sé que es un poco egoísta después de haceros esperar tanto, pero… ¿reviews?**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Otro plan inesperado:**

**¡Aquí os dejo el decimocuarto capitulo! Siento la tardanza de nuevo -.- Pero soy humana, y no llego a todo, así que solo puedo decir lo siento, y seguir escribiendo lo mejor que pueda ;) **

**¡A leer!**

**PD: Leed el comentario del final, por favor :) (NO os obligo, que quede claro, si queréis lo hacéis, si no, solo leed el capitulo)**

El rumor se extendió como la varicela en una guardería. Los japoneses se sorprendieron, pero más se sorprendieron los españoles. Al principio, nadie creía al pobre Toramaru, hasta que vieron como os dabais el lote en mitad del pasillo, sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Los anfitriones se asoman todos en la puerta del comedor, todos menos Alejandro.

Fernando: ¡Por dios! ¡¿Que demonios están haciendo?

César: - Gira un poco la cabeza. – Yo diría que es un beso de torniquete con doble lazo.

Guillermo: Que dices. Es un beso mariposa con triple nudo. – Sacas tu lengua de la boca de tu novio y les miras, mientras que el rubio sigue besándote el cuello.

Tú: ¿Queréis algo, chicos?

Romeo: ¿Prefieres a ese antes que a mi?

Tú: Te daría razones por las que hago eso, pero tu mente es demasiado inocente para comprenderlo. – La verdad es que no había nada pervertido, solamente él te gustaba, pero por dejar confuso a Romeo dirías cualquier cosa.

Fernando: Pero… ¿Y como es que te dejas hacer eso? – Dice, con cara de asco, mientras que el rubio te agarra del culo, besando todo lo que se encuentra por su paso.

Tú: Jajaja… Claro que si…

Helena: ¡THE AGE FOR MUSIC! – Grita la entrenadora desde quien sabe donde. Por pura intuición, todos los españoles echan a correr hacia el sentido opuesto a la de la voz.

Tú: ¡Adiós, cariño! ¡Nos vemos después! – Gritas, corriendo hacia atrás, mandándole un beso. Cuando los jugadores desaparecieron en la esquina de la derecha, el entrenador español sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el mismo sentido.

Hugo: ¡Mierda, chicos! ¡No me hagáis correr! – Goenji se asoma en la esquina. Y ve que todos los jugadores están escondidos en un saliente guardando total silencio. Hugo pasa de largo jadeando, cansado. - ¡¿Dónde coño estáis?

Guillermo: ¡No te lo vamos a decir!

Hugo: ¡Ajá! – Señala ese saliente.

Todos: ¡Imbécil! – Echaron a correr por donde habían venido, pero Helena les cogió por banda.

Helena: ¡¿Quién demonios os dio permiso para invitar a los japoneses para ir a la playa? ¡Hay que entrenar para el partido! ¿¡Que os pasa en la cabeza?

Tú: ¿Playa? ¿Quién dijo nada de playa?

César: Ya, bueno, nosotros les dijimos a las administradoras que hoy iríamos a la playa.

Tú: ¿Y por qué les dijisteis eso?

Fernando: ¡Parece mentira que nos conozcas! ¡Para verlas en bañador!

Ulises: ¿Para qué sino?

Hugo: Pues lo siento, pero os vais a quedar entrenando. Y los que menos necesitan entrenar irán con los japoneses, para que no se pierdan.

Helena: Es decir, (TN) y Alejandro.

Romeo: ¡Mierda! ¡Por vuestra culpa no podré ver a (TN) en bañador!

César: ¡Ni tú, ni nadie!

Romeo: Su querido novio si la podrá ver…

Tú: Perdonad, estoy aquí. No habléis como si no estuviera delante de vosotros.

Fernando: Que cabrones los japoneses, la primera vez que van a esa playa, y ven a (TN) en bañador… Suertudos de mierda.

Tú: A veces me pregunto hasta que nivel de idiotez que podéis llegar, y cada día os superáis.

Hugo: Voy a avisar a Alejandro. ¿A qué hora les habéis dicho que iréis?

Ulises: Yo le dije a Haruna que iríamos cuando el sol del mediodía caiga, cuando sus preciosos ojos se iluminen por la luz de la tarde de verano.

Daniel: Tío, ¿te parece normal decir eso?

Romeo: - Aplaude- ¡Bien hermano, bien! ¡Has llegado al nivel profesional de gilipollez!

Ulises: ¡Cállate!

Tú: Será mejor que vaya a preparar el bikini.

Romeo: ¿Te ayudo?

Tú: No, gracias.

Romeo: Había que intentarlo, ¿no?

Mateo: Anda, vamos a entrenar. – Todos se retiran al campo de futbol para entrenar muy fuerte. Mientras tanto, preparas el bolso para ir a la playa, con la toalla de color morado, el bikini a un lado de la cama, la crema de sol, el libro "Tres metros sobre el cielo" por si te aburres, el MP4, la cámara de fotos y ropa para cambiarte. Decidiste llevar puesto el bañador por debajo de la ropa de calle, pero en vez de pantalones, llevarás un "pareo". De repente, llaman a la puerta.

Tú: ¿Quién es?

Diana: ¡Yo! ¡Ábreme!

Tú: ¡Claro, como solo hay un "yo" en el equipo!

Diana: ¡Soy Diana, joder, tengo que contarte algo! – Abriste la puerta, algo aburrida.

Tú: Como sea algo de Yeray o de Pascual, te echo a patadas.

Diana: Que no, tonta. Venía a contarte que Touko y Alejandro están saliendo. – Sientes una punzada en el corazón, y una sensación de ahogo invade todo tu cuerpo. _"Puede que haya entendido mal…" _Piensas.

Tú: ¿Cómo…?

Diana: Que Touko, la gilipollas esa que te insultó, le ha pedido a Alejandro que sea su novio. Y no sé qué demonios ha pasado, pero últimamente esta triste, y le ha dicho que sí. – Es verdad, no habías oído mal. Alejandro, tu querido Alejandro, está saliendo con una que no se lo merece.

Tú: ¿Y desde cuando están saliendo?

Diana: Desde hoy a la mañana. Es que yo me entero de todo, ¿sabes? – Agachas la cabeza, intentando asumirlo, pero no te entra en la cabeza. _"Pero no tiene sentido, se supone que a mi te gusta Goenji, no Alejandro… No, no me gusta Alejandro, claro que no… Pero, no puedo ver esto, no, simplemente, no puedo."_

Tú: Necesito que te vayas.

Diana: ¿Estás bien? Sabes que puedes contármelo todo.

Tú: No, Diana, no puedo contarte nada, lo largarías por ahí como si nada. Admite que nadie puede confiar en ti. Ahora, vete.

Diana: Pero…

Tú: ¡Vete! – le empujas y cierras la puerta.

Te apoyas contra ella, y te sientas, resbalando poco a poco por encima del barniz de la brillante puerta. Llegas al suelo y te abrazas a tus rodillas. Te entran ganas de llorar, y sin quererlo, lo haces. Lloras en silencio, sin que nadie te escuche ni te vea. Después de un rato, te levantas y vas al baño. Te miras en el espejo, de arriba abajo, hasta que llegas a los ojos. Son los mismos ojos que hace una semana, pero de alguna manera, eran diferentes. Ahora el problema de tu padre ya no está, por lo tanto, ya no hay trauma. Pero siguen habiendo problemas, dos en especial, llamados Shuuya y Alejandro. Te secaste las lágrimas, te frotaste los rojizos ojos con fuerza. De repente, una furia sale de quien sabe dónde, das una fuerte patada al mueble del baño, lo aboyas. Sales del baño y coges tu bolso, dentro de nada se irán a la playa, y tendrías que aguantar las gilipolleces de la peli rosa con Alejandro. Respiras hondo, intentando relajarte. Sales de tu cuarto y te encuentras con Goenji, que estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, preocupado.

Goenji: ¿Estás bien? Diana me ha dicho que…

Tú: Estoy bien, tranquilo. – Forzada, sonríes, pero el rubio no se lo termina de creer, y se preocupa de verdad. Te da la mano y los dos juntos, os acercáis al grupo de playeros que había en la entrada. La mayoría de chicos se quedan mirándote, estabas muy guapa, a pesar de los ojos rojos que tenías. Miras a un lado. Allí estaban esos dos, agarraditos, o más bien, Touko agarrada a Alejandro, quien está mirando a cualquier lado menos a su novia. Goenji te mira, adivinando por fin, la raíz de tu problema.

Goenji: ¿Te molesta? – Dejas de mirarles y agachas la cabeza. El rubio se temía lo peor.

Tú: Es que… Siento que ella no está a su altura.

Goenji: Bueno, Touko no creo que esté tan mal, ¿no?

Tú: ¿Qué no esta mal…? ¿Pero tú viste todo lo que me hizo? ¿Cómo me insultó sin motivo?

Goenji: ¡Claro que lo vi! En cuanto me enteré que había pelea de gatas, salí corriendo y no os gravé por poco.

Tú: ¡Cerdo! – Le pegas un pequeño golpe en el hombro, divertida, mientras que él se ríe.

Goenji: Como sea, si Alejandro es feliz con ella, es mejor que no te metas.

Tú: Eso es lo que temo, que él no sea feliz. – Miras a la parejita otra vez, ahora, Touko le ha obligado a besarse. Goenji, al ver que cada vez estas peor, te coge de la cadera y te besa.

Goenji: Te he dicho que pases de ellos.

Tú: Lo siento… - Le besas suavemente. No para de mirarte con esos ojos negros, se nota que estaba muy preocupado. Le abrazas y él te corresponde.

Goenji: Si haces eso, es imposible que no te perdone. ¿Sabías que eres irresistible?

Tú: Jajaja… Ya me lo habían dicho antes.

Fudo: ¡Ejem! Tierra llamando a los guías, ¿vamos o no?

Tú: Tranquilito, ¿eh?

Alejandro: Seguidme. – Todos vais tras él. Sin dudarlo, Touko seguía agarrada a él. – La playa es muy bonita.

Touko: No me importa, mientras que esté contigo, me da igual a donde ir. – Justo, tu y Goenji estais detrás, escuchando cada ñoñería que dicen.

Tú: Creo que voy a vomitar…

Touko: Lo que tu tienes es mucha envidia.

Tú: Si, ya lo creo. Mira guapa, no me he metido contigo en ningún momento, así que déjame en paz.

Touko: Cállate.

Tú: ¿Quién te crees que eres para mandarme callar, zorra?

Goenji: Ya esta, (TN). Déjala, no vale la pena.

Tú: Lo has visto Shuuya, se ha metido conmigo sin que yo le haga nada. A la próxima, te juro que no me pienso cortar como la otra vez. – La peli rosa ríe, agarrándose más fuerte a Alejandro, quien prefiere no hacer ningún comentario a favor de nadie.

Llegáis a la playa, y como era un día de entre semana, no había casi nadie. El sol brilla más fuerte que otros días, sin duda, habéis tenido suerte. Cada uno se puso donde le dio la gana, algunos en grupos, otros en pareja, solos, o simplemente se pasarían toda la tarde surfeando. Te pones al lado de Goenji, en el grupo formado por Kido, Fubuki (que estaba debajo de una sombrilla con mucha crema), Endo, Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Hiroto. También se juntan a vosotros las chicas Inazuma, menos Natsumi y Fuyuka, que no quisieron ponerse en ese grupo. Las tres chicas de grupo os acercáis a una pequeña chabola que hay en mitad de la playa, utilizado principalmente para cambiarse, aunque algunas parejas lo utilizan como nidito de amor. De una en una, os cambiáis, la ultima tú, que sales con una toalla tapando el cuerpo. Los chicos del grupo miran a toda aquella que se cruza por delante, babeando según la chica. La mayoría se fija en Lika y Touko, que están haciendo poses "sexys" a sus novios. Aki y Haruna pasan un poco desapercibidas, pero en cuanto te quitas la toalla del cuerpo, todos los chicos del equipo, incluyendo a Alejandro, se quedan flipados. Alguno se sonroja, a otro le empieza a sangrar la nariz, y otros necesitan en seguida un baño en el frío mar.

No te lo tienes nada creído, ni mucho menos, pero la verdad es que tienes un cuerpo de escándalo. Goenji no para de mirar boquiabierto, hasta ahora solo te había visto en sujetador, nada más, pero nunca enseñando tanto cuerpo. Bastante cerca de allí, Alejandro te mira, congelado, como cada vez que te ve en bañador. Touko llama su atención y le aleja un poco de ti. Goenji sigue flipado, mientras que tú estiras tu toalla y sacas la crema solar del bolso, pasando por alto todas la miradas y comentarios positivos que hacían los jugadores.

Tú: Goenji, ¿me das crema en la espalda?

Goenji: Pero… Entonces si te doy besos, no sabrán como tú, sabrán a crema, y ya sabes que a mí me gusta un montón tu sabor. – Dice, mientras lame tu cuello, dando envidia a todo el que está mirando.

Tú: Ya has proado suficiente, sino, te vas a poner malo de tanto sabor mío.

Goenji: Nunca es suficiente, es como… El olor de un rotulador nuevo.

Tú: ¿Me estás comparando?

Goenji: Claro que no, no puedes superar al olor del rotulador.

Tú: ¡Imbécil!

Goenji: Era broma, era broma… Deja que te eche la crema… - Empieza a esparcir la crema a masajear tu espalda, con cariño. Termina y se pone a jugar con los chicos a futbol en mitad de la playa. Como te aburres y Aki y Haruna no hablan de nada interesante, miras de lado a lado de la playa, hasta que te encuentras con Touko y Alejandro, con los pies en el mar, besándose apasionadamente, pero ella quiere llegar a algo más. Se va poniendo cada vez más cerca de el, hasta que él cae al suelo y ella se pone encima. Alejandro le pide más de cinco veces que se quite, que no quiere hacer eso en mitad de la playa, pero ella no para de besarle y no dejarle acabar las frases. Harta de tanta tontería, te levantas de la toalla y te acercas a ellos, para defender a tu amigo, dando un empujón a la peli-rosa, que cae sobre el agua y se le estropea el peinado.

Tú: ¿No ves que no quiere nada contigo?

Touko: ¡Y tu no quieres nada con él, ¿para que coño interrumpes?

Tú: ¡Porque eres una zorra desesperada y para obligar a un tío a que te folle, te vuelves a tu país y allí te tiras a todo lo que se mueva!

Touko: ¡Tu si que eres una zorra! ¿Has visto las pintas de puta que tienes?

Tú: Ya, pero esta puta te podría hasta con una mano atada a la espalda.

Touko: ¡Ja! Eso habrá que verlo. – Se va acercando, tentándote.

Tú: ¿Eres masoquista? Porque parece que disfrutas cuando te pego.

Touko: ¿Y tu eres un puta? Es que parece que disfrutas jodiendo a la gente, pero creo que eso no hace falta preguntarlo. – En cuanto acabó la frase, le soltaste un puñetazo semejante que le tiras al agua. Inmediatamente, se levanta y se abalanza sobre ti, cayéndoos las dos sobre el agua, entre arañazos, gritos y tirones de pelo. Alejandro, sin saber que hacer, pide ayuda a todo compañero que se cruce, y entre cuatro jugadores, consigues separaros. Por suerte, tú no sales herida, pero Touko tiene la cara y los brazos llenos de arañazos. Llevan a Touko a curarla, y Alejandro, todavía furioso se queda bloqueado, sin saber por donde empezar a echarte de nuevo la bronca.

Alejandro: (TN)… ¿Pero que cojones…? ¡¿Te parece normal? Ya tiro la toalla… ¿¡Que demonios te pasa? ¡Antes pasabas de mi como de la mierda y ahora que estoy feliz con Touko, no paras de pelearte con ella!

Tú: ¡Por eso lo hago! ¡Tú no eres feliz a su lado!

Alejandro: ¿¡Y tú que sabes?

Tú: ¡Por que lo sé! Alejandro, eres demasiado importante para mí, y me duele muchísimo verte con alguien que no te aprecia…

Alejandro: Lo primero, ¡la única que no me aprecia eres tú! ¿Sabes todo lo que he hecho por ti? ¿Todo lo que he tenido que sacrificar por que estés bien? ¿Todos estos años desperdiciados amándote?

Tú: ¡Claro que lo sé!

Alejandro: ¿¡Y por qué demonios no has hecho nada al respecto! ¡No me has dado ni una oportunidad, ni una sola!

Tú: ¡¿Crees que si pudiese elegir no te elegiría a ti?

Alejandro: ¡Puedes elegir!

Tú: ¡No puedo! ¿¡Acaso tú pudiste elegir enamorarte de mí! – El chico dio un paso atrás. – Si se pudiese hacer eso, sé que estarías feliz junto a Touko, y yo lo respetaría. Pero no puedes. Nadia puede. Incluso para mí es imposible. – El capitán mira a otro lado, sabe perfectamente que tienes razón, pero no lo quieres admitir.

Pasa un rato en silencio. Él está mirando al horizonte, serio, demasiado serio. Tú, estás mirándole a él, preocupada de que no te perdone jamás. Los dos estás en la orilla, con los pies refrescados por el agua salada, sin decir una sola palabra. No había nadie alrededor, sorprendentemente no había mucho ruido, solo un silencio incómodo y el ruido de las olas. Las lágrimas empiezan a brotas de tus ojos. Desesperada por que te perdone, decides hablar con un hilillo de voz.

Tú: Lo siento…

Alejandro: ¿Tanto como para dejar a Goenji? – Dice sereno, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada hacia donde se acaba el océano.

Tú: Yo… No. – Se vuelve a crear un silencio incómodo. Esta vez, sois los dos quienes mirabais el horizonte.

Ningún amigo se atreve a acercarse, todos sabían que estáis en un momento de tensión, y joder el momento solo sería otro modo de aumentar esa incomodidad. Alejandro agacha la cabeza, ya no tan serio, más bien triste.

Alejandro: Perdóname…

Tú: ¿Qué te perdone? Tú deberías perdonarme a mí…

Alejandro: Soy el único que ha dificultado las cosas, es mi culpa.

Tú: No, no Alejandro. Soy yo la que ha estado fastidiando todo.

Alejandro: Si no me hubiera enfadado por aquella gilipollez, no habría pasado todo esto. No es tu culpa, tú solo te has enamorado. Nada más… - Vuelve a mirar hacia ninguna parte, mientras tú lloras sin parar de mirarle. Los ojos rojos del capitán se llenan de lágrimas, y tus ojos ya no pueden aguantar más agua en ellos, dejan que las gotas caigan al mar y se pierdan en él. – Y… - "_¿Todavía algo más?" _Te preguntas por dentro. – Tienes razón, Touko no me gusta… - Deja caer una única gota por su mejilla, se la seca rápidamente con una mano. Parpadea varias veces seguidas, sorbe por la nariz e intenta mostrar una sonrisa, falsa, pero por lo menos era una sonrisa y no un gesto de tristeza.

Te tiende un brazo, como para que te acerques. Inmediatamente, saltas sobre él y le abrazas, muy fuerte. Aprietas su cuerpo contra el tuyo con fuerza, como si hubiera vuelto de un viaje muy largo y tuvieras miedo de que se volviera a ir. El chico te corresponde, no muy fuerte para no hacerte daño, pero si por él fuera, te agarraría tan fuerte que no te podrías soltar nunca.

Alejandro: Perdóname, por favor… - Te dice al oído casi sin voz, muy emocionado.

Tú: Te perdono, pero con una condición. – Le contestas, sin siquiera apartar tu cuerpo del suyo.

Alejandro: ¿Cuál?

Tú: Que me perdones tú a mí. – El chico sonrió, por fin, sinceramente. A pesar de tremendo dolor que tenía en su pecho, estaba en paz contigo, y eso era suficiente razón para ser feliz, al menos por un rato.

**¡Se acabó! Espero que os haya gustado, como siempre digo. Ahora necesito que me hagáis un favor, queridos lectores y lectoras. Para un capitulo que escribiré en el futuro, necesito que me digáis un par (o más) de canciones que os gustarías que aparecieran en el fic, solo pido dos condiciones:**

**1.- Que no sean canciones lentas, que tengan marcha y que se puedan bailar.**

**2.- Que cuando leáis ese futuro capitulo musical, que lo interpretéis como si literalmente estuvieras en el campo, e imaginándote la canción mientras lees el texto (o si quieres escuchando la canción literalmente), las escenas serán impresionantes, o eso intentaré escribir. Si conseguís eso, os aseguro que os gustará ;) **

**Hace ya tiempo que tengo esto en la cabeza, y a veces es difícil reflejar unos pensamientos en un texto y que los lectores lo entiendan, así que pondré todo mi empeño en ello, y para que funcione esa especie de "magia" no os olvidéis que también necesitáis tener imaginación a la hora de leer. Intentaré hacer los próximos capítulos lo más rápido y lo mejor posible, si el tiempo me deja hacerlo, y ahora que vienen las navidades, tendré tiempo libre, o eso espero XD Así que gracias por seguir este fic y ya sabéis… ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y si eso, gracias por comentar!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Solo por ella.**

**Bueno, lo primero, gracias por los reviews, y por las canciones, intentaré utilizar las más adecuadas para el contexto. Aviso de que este capítulo solo contiene una canción, y no es de ninguno de los reviews. ¡Tranquilos y tranquilas! Vuestras canciones saldrás en el fic más adelante, en un contexto más adecuado y más… guay XD Gracias de nuevo, y espero que os guste, aunque creo que me ha quedado muy empalagoso :S **

**PD: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOO! (no hare un fic de navidad porque no estoy inspirada últimamente, además mis profesores se has pasado con los deberes, así que tampoco tengo tiempo -.- Aún así, ¡no me han quitado la ilusión navideña! XD) **

**Empecemos:**

Touko: ¿Qué?

Alejandro: Lo que has oído… Me he dado cuenta que no eres para mí, lo siento mucho, pero estoy seguro que encontraras a otro mejor.

Touko: Eeh, ¿estás cortando conmigo? – Pregunta, indignada.

Alejandro: Me temo que si… - Contesta, mientras tiene una mano detrás de su cabeza, sin poder mirarla a los ojos. La verdad es que no se le da nada bien eso de cortar con una chica, y menos si esa chica tiene el genio de mil perros rabiosos.

Touko: ¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Anda y que te den! – Dice, mientras se aleja poco a poco.

Alejandro: Touko, de verdad, podemos seguir siendo amigos. – La sigue, intentando convencerla.

Touko: No, no. Tú has cortado conmigo, y te arrepentirás. Vete con la puta esa que te ha comido la cabeza.

Alejandro: No me ha comido la cabeza.

Touko: No, que va. ¿No te das cuenta de que haces todo lo que quiere ella?

Alejandro: ¿Y no te das cuenta de que ella quiere lo mejor para mí?

Touko: Si así fuera, estarías conmigo.

Alejandro: No, Touko. Sabes muy bien que no me gustas, y por mucho que lo oculte, no puedo evitarlo.

Touko: Lo que tú digas… ¡Ah, por cierto! Ya no voy a ser yo la que te distraiga mientras tu querida y su novio se pegan el lote.

Alejandro: Tampoco lo necesito, ¡pero gracias! – La peli rosa se va enfadada, hasta que llega al lado de su mejor amiga la peli azul, y se pone a discutir sobre que si los hombres son todos iguales, que si son unos capullos… Alejandro empieza a buscar una mirada azulada por todas partes, en aquella playa iluminada por la luz naranja del sol que ya empieza a esconderse. Encuentra esa mirada, y además le está observando. Te sonríe y te hace un gesto con la mano, levantando su dedo gordo hacia el cielo. Le correspondes el gesto, orgullosa, hasta que un cierto rubio te agarra por detrás y te besa el cuello, suavemente. Te das cuenta de que Goenji necesita un momento a solas, así que miras a Alejandro, quien traga saliva y te hace un gesto con la cabeza, hacia un lado, hacia la parte de la playa donde no había nadie. Le sonríes aliviada, pensabas que se pondría triste, pero al parecer no le importaba, o eso pretendía parecer.

Goenji: ¿Qué te ha dicho Alejandro? – Miras al capitán, quien está mirando a todas partes junto a Romeo y Fernando, incluso se queda mirando a un par de chicas que estaban allí. Ya volvía a ser él, y eso te pone realmente contenta.

Tú: Nada que ya importe.

Goenji: Entonces… ¿Me acompañas? – Dice sonriente, poniéndose delante de ti y tomándote de las manos.

Tú: Pero… ¿A dónde?

Goenji: No lo sé.

Tú: ¿Entonces…? – Preguntas divertida.

Goenji: Prueba a dejarte guiar por mí.

Tú: Entonces sí que nos vamos a perder. Recuerda que el turista aquí eres tú.

Goenji: ¡Ja, Ja! Que graciosa eres. – Dice, mientras anda hacia atrás, moviendo de lado a lado tus manos.

Tú: Era broma, mi amor. – Te acercas y le besas suavemente.

Goenji: Ya lo sé, pero así tenía una razón más para besarte.

Tú: Puedes besarme todo lo que quieras, ya lo sabes. – De un momento a otro, el agua moja vuestros pies, y los amigos y compañeros están muy lejos, desde esa parte de la playa solo se ven pequeñas figuritas corriendo de un lado para otro. Goenji para de repente, y sin poder frenar a tiempo, te chocas contra su cuerpo. - ¡Eh! Ten cuidado… - Dices, fingiendo estar enfadada. Él solo se limita a mirarte conmovido y sonriente.

Ya te ha agarrado de la cadera, y con la escusa de ese choque te tiene muy cerca, sin duda, para su agrado. Le miras a los ojos, y como era normal, tenías que inclinar tu cabeza un poco para arriba, y así poder mirarle directamente a aquellos ojos negros. Esa tarde estas preciosa, _"Bueno, siempre lo está" _piensa Goenji, pero aquella tarde estas diferente, como algo más inocente… Tienes tu cuerpo pegado al suyo, y esos ojos azules clavados en sus pupilas, con una media sonrisa preciosa. Los últimos rayos del día iluminan la mitad de tu cara, marcando el perfecto perfil derecho con una luz anaranjada. Goenji empieza a creer que eres un ángel, pero hecha una carcajada al darse cuenta de semejante tontería. Le miras extrañada, queriendo saber la razón de aquella pequeña risa, pero en ese momento, las palabras sobran. Te empieza a acariciar la cara suavemente, encandilado por esas perfectas fracciones. Empieza a pasar su mano por tu pelo, hasta que encuentra la goma que sujetaba la coleta que te habías hecho antes de todo eso. Deja que tu melena caiga, la sacude un poco. El pelo toma su volumen natural, ondulado. Vuelve a acariciarte una mejilla con la mano, pero esta vez, acaba rozando tus labios con un dedo, como si fueran de caramelo. Por fin, te coge de la barbilla, con intención de besarte. Cierras los ojos para que por fin proceda, pero para a medio camino y te observa atentamente, como tienes esos ojos cerrados, los labios medio abiertos, pidiendo a gritos un beso. Al ver que no te seguía el royo, abres los ojos, y te das cuenta de que su cara está mucho más cerca que antes, y sin querer, te sonrojas. Él se ríe, miras hacia otro lado, apartando la cara. Sigue el sentido de tu cabeza con su cuerpo, y de una vez por todas, te da un beso como es debido. Sientes un escalofrío en la espalda, algo que nunca habías sentido antes, algo maravilloso. Cruza sus dedos con los tuyos, mientras juega con su lengua en tu boca. Es un beso suave, dulce, a pesar de ser tan pasional como siempre, es igual que una brisa fresca en un día caluroso. Iba tan lento que te desesperaba, aunque no querías para nada cambiar ese momento. Él sabía que te estabas poniendo nerviosa por ese beso tan lento, y le gustaba que te pusieras así, parece que eres más vulnerable, cada momento más suya. Separa sus labios de los tuyos, los dos abrís los ojos, mirando directamente el uno al otro. Te muerdes el labio inferior y miras al suelo, confusa. ¿Por qué va tan lento hoy, y no como los otros días? El rubio se ríe, sabiendo perfectamente lo que te ocurre.

Goenji: ¿No te ha gustado? – Pregunta divertido.

Tú: Claro que sí, pero… Me ha extrañado. ¿Por qué vas tan lento?

Goenji: Creo que este momento no es el indicado para destrozarlo con un beso salvaje y bestial. – Hace gestos exagerados con los brazos y se te escapa una carcajada. Te vuelve a dar de la mano, sin dejar de sonreír. – Vamos, déjame ser un caballero esta noche. Te prometo que mañana será un día salvaje, tú y yo. – Empiezas a pensar en lo que tendrás que hacer al día siguiente, y caes en la cuenta de que tendrías que jugar el partido esperado desde hacía semanas. También te das cuenta de que después de ese partido, los japoneses volverás a su casa, por lo tanto, no volverás a ver a Goenji hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Te pones pálida de repente, y no sabes que hacer, o empezar a llorar, o sujetarte a él y no volver a soltarte jamás. Por ahora, decides hacerte la fuerte. "_Ya lloraré en su momento…_"

Tú: Claro… - Por primera vez en toda vuestra corta relación, Goenji no es capaz de adivinar que te ocurre, pero para verificarlo, prefiere preguntar.

Goenji: ¿Qué ocurre?

Tú: Nada, tranquilo.

Goenji: Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan blanca?

Tú: Porque… Porque… Tengo un poco de frío. Ya se ha ido el sol y ya no hace calor.

Goenji: No tengo aquí la chaqueta, volvamos a la toalla y te la doy.

Tú: No… - Te abrazas a él, despacio.

Goenji: Pero… Si tienes frío…

Tú: Te tengo aquí.

Goenji: Bueno, como quieras. Oye, ¿Nagumo te ha hecho algo?

Tú: No. ¿Por qué?

Goenji: Esta mañana dijo que se iba a vengar por lo de la fiesta, desde ese día un travesti no para de seguirle. – Te ríes, contagiándole la risa a tu novio. – Aunque no lo permitiría.

Tú: Bah, es un juego…

Goenji: Pero sé de lo que es capaz, y como te haga el mínimo daño le partiré la cara. Porque tú… Me importas mucho más de lo que parece, creía que nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero… Te quiero. – Sientes un escalofrío por la espalda. Nunca te dijo eso antes, escuchar esas palabras saliendo de su boca, la boca de la que estás totalmente enamorada, es como una caricia invisible, una sonrisa del todo sincera, una mirada llena de lágrimas de alegría… Él te abraza, rodeándote con sus musculados brazos, muy fuerte, como si en ese mismo momento estuvieras al borde de un precipicio y te fueras a caer. Suspiras bastante fuerte, y Goenji lo nota en su pecho desnudo. - ¿Qué pasa? Es que… ¿No sientes lo mismo?

Tú: Claro que si, más de lo que crees… Pero…

Goenji: Ya sé… ¿Es Alejandro?

Tú: Ale' no tiene nada que ver con esto… Es solo que… Mañana os vais, y hasta dentro de tres meses no nos volveremos a ver, y además, cuando el torneo se acabe no te volveré a ver…

Goenji: Era solo eso…

Tú: ¿Solo? Solo hemos estado saliendo dos días, y ya no nos volveremos a ver, ¿y dices "solo eso"? ¡Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita!

Goenji: No exageres, anda.

Tú: ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Esto es muy grave! ¿No lo entiendes?

Goenji: Sí lo entiendo, lo que pasa… Es que si pienso demasiado en ello, me deprimiría. He tenido esto en cuenta desde que te conocí, y he ideado un plan.

Tú: Adelante, genio.

Goenji: He decidido que vemos a disfrutar de estos días como nunca antes, seremos todo lo felices que podamos ser, nos besaremos hasta desgastarnos las lenguas, no acariciaremos hasta que…

Tú: Vale, ya lo he pillado. ¿Y cuando te vayas, que haremos?

Goenji: No he pensado en eso todavía… - Agachas la cabeza, viendo venir lo peor que te podía pasar. Él sonríe, te levanta la cabeza con una mano suavemente. No entiendes nada, no tiene razones para estar feliz, no las tiene, por lo menos que tu conozcas. Esta vez te prometes que no vas a llorar, no lo harás, por él. Tu cuerpo te juega una mala pasada, y sientes agobiarte, quedarte sin respiración. Como por arte de magia, el rubio descubre por qué estás así de agobiada. – Estoy feliz porque te tengo aquí, porque me elegiste, porque eres tú.

Tú: Yo no puedo ser feliz. Lo seré cuando sea tuya de verdad.

Goenji: Pero eres mía de verdad.

Tú: No lo soy, ojalá sea así.

Goenji: ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que lo seas?

Tú: No lo sé… Algo que nunca antes nadie ha hecho por mí. – Se quedó pensativo, hasta que se le ocurrió una cosa.

Goenji: ¡Ahora vengo! – Salió corriendo hasta su toalla, cogió su MP3, una botella pequeña de champan y su chaqueta. Mientras tanto, tú mirabas el cielo casi oscuro, donde la luna ya estaba en lo más alto, parecía medio queso, como decía Martin. El rubio volvió corriendo, jadeando como un perro que acaba de coger un frisbee. Miraste todas esas cosas que ha traído, no puedes evitar sonreír muy tierna. Deja la botella y el MP3 en el suelo, con cuidado. Te ayuda a ponerte la chaqueta, y en un descuido, te besa en los labios. Te pilla desapercibida, pero aún así, le correspondes. Te coge la mano y te lleva un poco más lejos del agua. Os sentáis en el suelo, muy agarraditos. Abre la botella de champan y enciende el MP3. Quita los auriculares y pone el altavoz del aparato a tope de volumen. Far East Movement Ft. Ryan Tedder. Rocketeer.

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

Te ofrece la botella ya descorchada. La coges y le pegas un largo trago, intentado olvidar todos los problemas de alrededor, todo lo que te atormenta y lo que odias. Solo quieres estar con él, nadie más que con él, aprovechar las pocas horas que os quedan juntos, porque por muchas que pareciesen, todo el tiempo en su compañía es poco. Toses un poco al tragar tanto a la vez. Notas que Goenji se asusta un poco, pero prefieres no decir nada.

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go_

_Up, up here we go_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Where we stop nobody knows, knows_

Todavía tienes la respiración agitada por atragantarte, pero el rubio no puede esperar. Te besa tan pasional que sin quererlo, se te pone encima. Te acaricia cada parte del cuerpo, cada curva, cada marca de nacimiento… Hasta acabar en la boca e intentar decir "Te quiero" entre labios, lenguas y besos.

_Where we go we don't need roads, roads_

_Where we stop nobody knows, knows_

_To the stars if you really want it_

_Got, got a jetpack with your name on it_

_Above the clouds in the atmosphere, phere_

_Just say the words and we outta here, outta here_

_Hold my hand if you feeling scared, scared_

_We flying up, up outta here_

Se separa de ti, aunque no quiera separarse nunca, tiene que dejarte respirar. Te mira directamente a los ojos, sin poder respirar bien, como cada vez que te mira, esa sensación de ahogo. Te incorporas un poco, coges la botella y tomas un trago, después Goenji da otro. Os volvéis a besar, esta vez, con sabor a alcohol.

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go, here we go_

_Where we stop nobody knows, knows_

_Baby, we can stay fly like a G6_

_Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks_

La arena mojada se enreda en tu pelo, aunque no te importa. Goenji aprieta la arena de sus manos, mientras está apoyado en ella para no aplastarte. Cada vez su lengua está más dentro de tu boca, los ojos cerrados, los cuerpos juntos, medio mojados. Una brisa fría se cuela entre alguna parte del cuerpo que no estaba junta, y los dos teneis un escalofrío a la vez.

_Girl you always on my mind, got my head up in the sky_

_And I'm never looking down feeling priceless, yeah_

_Where we at, only few have known_

_Go on the next level, Super Mario_

_I hope this works out, Cardio_

_Til' then let's fly, Geronimo_

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

Ya es suficiente arena, así que Goenji decide levantarse de repente, levantarte a ti y llevarte hasta el agua. Entrando al mar, poco a poco, te das cuenta de que Goenji tiene los ojos llorosos, pero lo oculta metiendo el cuerpo entero en el agua que cubre hasta el pecho, mojándose hasta el pelo. Suspira hondo, el MP3 se escucha desde allí. Decides hacer lo mismo, aunque estás muerta de frío, por alguna razón desconocida, lo haces y te abrazas a él, quien te recibe gustosamente con un abrazo muy fuerte.

Goenji: ¿Crees que no estoy mal por dentro? No me quiero ir, me quiero quedar aquí hasta que todo sea diferente. Porque tú, eres la única que ha conseguido que me sienta de este modo.

_Nah, I never been in space before_

_But I never seen a face like yours_

_You make me feel like I could touch the planets_

_You want the moon, girl watch me grab it_

_See I never seen the stars this close_

_You got me stuck off the way you glow_

_I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

Le besas muy suave, todo lo dulce que podías besar. Ahora te tocaba a ti ser a positiva, él ya había caído. Le besas el cuello, y vuelves a la boca después de un rato. Con sabor a champan y a sal de mar, os besáis, sin importaros nada más. Ni la baja temperatura de mar, ni el asqueroso sabor de vuestras bocas, aunque todo lo que besabais el uno al otro, sabía a trozo de cielo para vosotros.

Tú: Yo sí que te quiero… Te echaré tanto de menos…

Vuestros cuerpos empiezan a temblar por el frío, pero os da igual, seguís agarrados, y la canción todavía no ha terminado.

Goenji: Que sea nuestra canción… - Le miras a los ojos negros, sonriente, pero en el fondo destrozada. Él se da cuenta de que tus labios empiezan a tornarse a un color morado, así que te coge de nuevo de la mano y te lleva hasta el lugar de antes, te tapa con su chaqueta y se sienta a tu lado, volviéndote a agarrar. Suspira y mira al cielo, desesperado. Ya no puede más, no puede hacerse más el fuerte, porque en el fondo… sabe que no lo es. Te mira por última vez antes de volver a las toallas. Ve a una chica temblando, pero todavía con esperanza en los ojos, dirigidos también al cielo. De pronto, le entran fuerzas para seguir adelante por ella, solo por ella.

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Where we stop nobody knows, knows, knows…_

**Se acabó lo que se daba, si os ha gustado, dejadme un review, si no, dejadme un review XD Que va, era broma, solo si queréis :P Bueno, todavía sigo aceptando canciones, así que si se os ocurre alguna, o si se os olvido ponerla, podéis decírmela ;) ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y feliz navidad!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: La cuenta atrás:**

**Vale, podéis echare piedras por tardar tano en actualizar -.- Lo siento, es que los **** de**** de mis **** profesores de todas las ******* asignaturas nos han mandado miles de kilos de ******* deberes y ***** exámenes ¬¬ No me ha quedado como quería, pero bueno, mi mente no a más de sí, y espero que os guste y que sea de vuestro agrado XD LO de las canciones… No os preocupéis, sin duda las pondré en varios capítulos futuros, y quiero dejar claro que… ¡habrá una segunda parte! Y en esa parte aparecerán la canciones ^^ **

**Gracias por comentar y participar en la encuesta musical (¿?) XD ¡A leer!**

Tú: ¡Aaaachuuuuus! – Te despiertas de repente. Eran las 9 de la mañana, ya pronto tendrías que levantarte, así que no te importa. Pero maldices la temperatura del agua de ayer. Pero un recuerdo maravilloso vuelve a tu mente: "Porque tú… Me importas mucho más de lo que parece, creía que nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero… Te quiero." Sonríes y bajas los píes al suelo, el derecho primero. Te levantas y estiras tu cuerpo, mientras bostezas.

Te acercas al baño, y al encender la luz, cierras los ojos. Demasiada luz en un momento. Te acostumbras a esa luz y te miras en el espejo, primero la cara y luego el cuerpo. Te fijaste de una marca en el cuello, Goenji debió hacértela esa noche después de beberos la botella de champan. Pasara lo que pasara, no te acuerdas. Era extraño, pero no te dolía la cabeza. Sería por el baño de agua fría. Llaman a la puerta, te frotas los ojos, los intentas abrir del todo, pero es imposible. Abres la puerta, con cara de dormida, y sin poder pronunciar el nombre del visitante, porque estabas bostezando, le saludaste con la mano que tenías libre.

Alejandro: Buenos días. ¿No te habré despertado, no?

Tú: Que va, ya llevo un rato levantada. ¿Qué quieres?

Alejandro: Venía a asegurarme de que no llegabas tarde, por si te dormías, pero ya veo que no. ¿Qué tal ayer?

Tú: Genial. ¿Y tú?

Alejandro: ¡Fue tremendo! Romeo y Fernando me llevaron a una discoteca después del entrenamiento, ¿y a que no adivinas quien estaba allí?

Tú: ¡Sorpréndeme!

Alejandro: Eduardo, ¡y no se comía ni una rosca! Todas decían que porque no se iba con su novia. ¡Me reí de él a su puta cara! – Dice, muy ilusionado. Hasta que ve el chupetón en el cuello, entonces se deprime un poco pero lo oculta todo lo mejor que puede, hasta sonríe forzadamente. No puede evitar sentirse así, no controla su corazón. – Pero veo que tú te lo pasaste mejor que yo.

Tú: Parece ser, pero la verdad, con tanto champan ni me acuerdo. Solo del principio, cuando plantaste a Touko y nos fuimos allí. Solo recuerdo hasta el punto de volver a las toallas, nada más.

Alejandro: Es una pena… Bueno, ¿preparada para el partido?

Tú: ¡Claro! Y no tendré ninguna piedad, mi amor se va a cagar. – Alejandro se parte el culo.

Alejandro: Pero recuerda que no podemos utilizar técnicas.

Tú: Siii, lo seeee… Pero entonces no será divertido.

Alejandro: Tranquila, podrás abusar de ellos igualmente. – Los dos reíais, hace tiempo que no pasa eso.

Goenji: Toc, Toc. – Aparece en la puerta, ya vestido y preparado. Alejandro se empieza a poner nervioso, no le gusta nada esa sonrisa entrando por la puerta.

Tú: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Goenji: Ya ni me dices buenos días. Venía a desearte suerte en el partido, que con la escusa de que somos enemigos, pasas por alto que soy tu novio, ¿verdad?

Tú: En el futbol no hay amigos, ¿o creías que te iba a dejar ganar? ¡Seré tu novia, pero no gilipollas!

Goenji: ¿Y quien dice que ganaréis?

Tú: Yo lo digo, y Alejandro también. ¿A que sí? – El mencionado asiente con la cabeza.

Goenji: Si quieres te traigo a Endo, a ver quién es más pesado en ese tema.

Tú Anda, vete a entrenar, cariño. Que te vamos a pegar una paliza que te vas a cagar. – Le dices, con tono cariñoso mientras le das unas palmaditas en la cara.

Goenji: Una señorita no debería decir esas cosas. – Dice mientras se va de la habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa (que Ale' odia) en la cara.

Tú: ¡Yo diré lo que me de la puta gana! – Le gritas, desde la mitad de la habitación. Alejandro te mira, preguntándose por qué demonios no te lo habría confesado antes de que vinieran esos dichosos japoneses. Esos tacos deberían estar dirigidos a él, no a ese maldito rubiales. Se enfada consigo mismo, ya no sabe qué hacer. El lazo que le une a ti es demasiado fuerte como para romperlo, y en caso de romperse, se quedaría vacío, y eso es lo peor que uno puede tener. Tiene dos opciones: O amar y no ser correspondido, lo cual conlleva un dolor insaciable, o no sentir nada y tener una sensación de vacío un su pecho. Elige la primera. Prefiere sentir algo y tener un mínimo de esperanzas a no tener nada.

Alejandro: Acertaste con lo de Touko. Estoy mejor sin ella.

Tú: Lo sabía. Y… gracias por perdonarme, eres el mejor.

Alejandro: Ojalá… Bueno, prepárate rápido y baja a desayunar.

Tú: ¡A sus órdenes! – El moreno sale por la puerta, riendo. Te vistes corriendo, cierras la puerta de tu habitación y mientras andas por el pasillo, te peinas la coleta. Llegas al comedor, todos estaban allí, desayunando y comentado la noche de ayer, de la fiesta que tú no pudiste ir. Bueno, preferías estar con Goenji que pasar una noche en una discoteca, o eso creías. Miras a todos lados, hasta que ves a Alejandro haciéndote unas señas, para decirte que te había guardado un sitio. Le sonríes y te sientas junto a él. En el comedor solo estabais los españoles, los japoneses estaban escuchando algo que les decía el entrenador, algo no muy bueno. Te fijas en Alejandro. Esa mañana está muy contento, aunque no sabes muy bien por qué. Dejas esos pensamientos a un lado y te centras en comerte un croissant con chocolate. Ale' te dice que no comas demasiado, pero no le haces caso, y te comes otra napolitana más.

Alejandro: No sé para qué te digo nada.

Tú: Parece mentira que me conozcas. – No puede contener una sonrisa.

El moreno se da cuenta de que ese momento es como lo eran antes de que vinieran los japoneses. Ella comiendo demasiado antes de una partido, él reprochándoselo, ella bromeando, los dos riendo… Él amándola y ella mirando hacia otro lado. Es exactamente igual que antes, solo que ella ya sabe que él la ama, pero lo ignora. Se pone un momento serio, pero sacude la cabeza y vuelve a sonreír, forzadamente, pero sonríe.

Tú: Ale'… – Al moreno le da un vuelco el corazón. Te mira, rápidamente. – Cuando ellos se vayan… - Bajas la mirada y te pones triste de repente. – No tengo ni idea de lo que hacer… - El chico no sabe qué hacer, si sonreír, o poner cara de pena para no quedar como un absoluto capullo. Prefiere la segunda.

Alejandro: Seguirás adelante.

Tú: ¿Y si no puedo?

Alejandro: ¡Si podrás! Por favor, no te vas a suicidar porque él se va, ¿no?

Tú: … Es que me quedaré sola…

Alejandro: Vamos, no estarás sola.

Tú: ¿Y quién va a estar ahí? Nadie, Alejandro, nadie…

Alejandro: Yo... – Le miras, arrepentida de lo que acabas de decir. ¿Cómo no se te pudo ocurrir? Has quedado como una total gilipollas…

Tú: Gracias… Para lo que sea… ¿lo que sea?

Alejandro: Para lo que sea. Porque… Ya sabes que te quiero. Y me da igual que estar con Goenji, o con quien sea. Mientras seas feliz, no me importa. – Te acercas a él y le das un beso en la mejilla, e inmediatamente sigues desayunando como si todo fuera de lo más normal. De repente, Hugo y Helena entran en el comedor. Muy serios y enfadados, a punto de explotar. Los españoles se miran entre ellos, sin saber cuál es la broma que habían gastado sus compañeros. Como buen capitán, Alejandro se aventura a preguntar qué pasa.

Alejandro: Entrenador… ¿Qué ocurre…?

Hugo: ¡¿Qué qué ocurre…?

Helena: Hugo, no es su culpa. No lo pagues con ellos.

Hugo: El entrenador Kudou se ha negado a jugar un partido contra vosotros, y ha pedido un vuelo para dentro de dos horas. Dice que somos malas influencias para sus jugadores. ¡¿Cómo que malas influencias? ¡Es que le cogía y le…!

Helena: ¡Hugo!

Hugo: ¡¿Qué demonios…?

Helena: Vete a dar una vuelta, y relájate. – El hombre se va, quejándose entre dientes. – Chicos, hay que respetar su decisión.

Tú: ¡No, no es justo! – Gritas, levantándote de la mesa, totalmente disgustada.

Helena: ¡(TN)!

Tú: ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Nadie entiende nada! – Sales corriendo hacia la calle, mirando a todas partes, intentando encontrar al grupo de japoneses que seguramente estarán discutiendo. Alejandro suspira, sin creerse que lo hayan vuelto a hacer: cada vez que estaba a gusto contigo, llega alguien, y lo estropea. _¿Por qué la suerte es tan hija de puta?_ Piensa, mirando a su plato con la napolitana que le habías dado hacía unos poco minutos.

Los encuentras por fin, en uno de los campos que había por allí alrededor. Todos están gritando y dando sus opiniones, el entrenador atolondrado, pega un grito para conseguir el silencio. Goenji estaba totalmente alterado, plantando cara al entrenador, y consiguiendo así, un castigo para los próximos diez entrenamientos. Pero le daba igual, nadie era quien para quitarle las últimas horas para estar con su novia. Llegas tú, totalmente desencajada, pero no furiosa. Te abrazas a tu novio como si fueras un koala, y él se asusta, porque no te ha visto venir. Deja de gritarle al entrenador, y te mira. Estás con los ojos cerrados, concentrada en no soltarte de él, mientras tu cuerpo empezaba a temblar por los nervios y la tensión. Él te corresponde el abrazo, suavemente, como si tuviera miedo de que te rompieras o algo parecido.

Goenji: (TN)… ¿No estás enfadada?

Tú: No hay tiempo para eso… Solo tengo menos de dos horas para estar contigo antes de irte para tres meses, y quiero aprovechar al máximo. – El rubio cerró los ojos y te apretó contra su cuerpo, ahora sí, sabiendo que dentro de unas pocas horas te separarías de él. – Tengo que hablar contigo. – El rubio siente algo en su cuerpo, como si todo fuera peor de lo que está.

Te coge de la mano y te lleva hasta un rincón donde nadie podría veros ni oíros, justo donde hiciste la llamada a tu padre aquel día. Te pone contra la pared y te besa apasionadamente, hasta que no aguanta más sin aire y tiene que separarse. Te mira, directamente a los ojos y adivina, sin palabras, que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Pero prefiere callarse, sin dar su opinión. Tiene sus manos a tus lados, contra la pared, aprisionándote en una especie de jaula amorosa.

Tú: Creo que ya lo has adivinado, pero prométeme que lo que nos queda de tiempo, no lo pasaremos genial los dos solos…

Goenji: Si es lo que tú quieres…

Tú: No es por mí, es por los dos. Imagínate que uno de nosotros se enamora de otra persona, y le es infiel al otro. Lo único que podría pasar en esa situación es dolor y más pena. – Goenji no puede evitar la imagen de Alejandro en la cabeza, dando por hecho de que le dejabas por ese tío y pierde el control por un momento. Pega un puñetazo a la pared, muy cerca de tu cara. Te asustas y miras a otro lado, sin mover tu cuerpo, y sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Goenji: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Tú: ¿Decirte el qué?

Goenji: ¡Que Alejandro te gusta!

Tú: ¡Alejandro no me gusta!

Goenji: ¿¡Y por eso pasas tanto tiempo con él?

Tú: ¡Y tú pasas tiempo con Endo, y no te digo nada!

Goenji: No es lo mismo…

Tú: Claro que sí.

Goenji: ¡Él te ama!

Tú: ¡Y yo a ti! – El rubio se te queda mirando, muy serio, sin saber qué hacer, largarse de allí, o besarte hasta quedarse sin respiración. No puedes sostener la mirada de esos ojos negros como la noche, así que bajas la mirada y empiezas a llorar. - ¿Por qué no me crees…?

Goenji: Estoy harto de que la gente me diga que sí, cuando es que no.

Tú: Pero yo no te mentiría nunca… - De nuevo, sin saber que decir ni hacer, se queda mirándote, pero esta vez, es él el que no puede sostenerte la mirada, sabe que eso es verdad. – Te echaré de menos…

Goenji: No más que yo a ti…

Tú: Esto no debería estar pasando… - Dices, mientras las lágrimas caen por tus mejillas.

El rubio no quita sus manos de la pared, quiere tenerte ahí, aprisionada, para no dejarte escapar. Te mira, totalmente serio con un punto de enfado. Es la primera vez que ve el miedo en tus ojos, pero eso no era lo peor. Tienes miedo de él, temes que te pegue o algo parecido, y como le amas tanto serías incapaz de pegarle a él. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ _Mírala, está muerta de miedo… Pero me tiene miedo a mí… ¿Qué me ha pasado?_

Tú: Deberíamos estar pasándolo bien, mejor que nunca… - El rubio, arrepintiéndose de todo lo que acaba de hacer, se separa de ti dos pasos atrás y se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Espera que te vayas corriendo a pedir ayuda a cualquiera que se cruzara, pero no. Te quedas, llorando, mirando cómo se consumía él solo, en agonía.

Goenji: Es que… No soporto la idea de alejarme de ti… Te necesito, por favor, ven conmigo. Viviremos juntos, para siempre. –Dice, mientras se acerca a ti y te sujeta suavemente la mano, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por su piel morena. Él sabe perfectamente que le dirías que no, pero no tiene nada que perder, y además, si no te lo preguntaba se volvería loco. Sin soportarlo un minuto más, le abrazas tan fuerte como pudiste. Y con todo el dolor que una persona puede sentir, le susurras al oído que no, que no podías. Él, destrozado, te abraza, pero ya no tan fuerte, sino, más bien suave.

Tú: Prométeme que cuando nos veamos me harás tuya, como me prometiste ayer… - Un mínimo de esperanza aparece en la mente del rubio, por lo menos tiene una razón por la que seguir adelante. En cuanto vuelva a verte, te hará suya, por primera vez para él. Aún sabiendo que no era la primera vez para ti, le hacía la misma ilusión.

Goenji: Lo prometo, lo prometo de verdad… Nunca debí venir aquí, lo único que he hecho es joderte la vida…

Tú: ¡Te equivocas! Sin ti no habría superado lo de mi padre, ni hubiera conocido el amor. Eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado, pero todo termina en algún momento, tarde o temprano… - Intenta hacerse la fuerte, secándose las lágrimas como puede y hablando muy serena. Pero por dentro está hecha añicos.

Goenji: No sé qué haré sin ti.

Tú: Vivir. Eso es lo que harás. Me olvidarás y vivirás tan feliz como antes.

Goenji: Pero…

Tú: No lo lamentes más, miles de chicas estarán ahí afuera esperándote, y seguro que muchas de ellas es mejor que yo.

Goenji: Sabes que eso es imposible. Y sea como sea no te dejaré sola.

Tú: No estaré sola, de verdad. Estaré bien, te echaré mucho en falta, pero bien. Igual que harás tú. – Dices, sonriendo falsamente, no quieres deprimir más la situación. – Anda, vete a hacer la maleta. – Él, sin creer que ya estés sonriendo después de haber cortado, se aleja. Pensativo y triste, llega a su habitación y empieza a dar patadas a todo lo que encuentra, dejando salir por fin, todo el dolor que lleva dentro. Se deja caer en la cama, sollozando, recuerda aquel día en el que os besabais sin control alguno, en esa misma cama en la que ahora estaba destrozado.

Mientras tanto, tú estás contra la pared, llorando en silencio, asegurándote de que nadie te vea ni te oiga. "_Mientras que ellos estén aquí, seré fuerte. Por él… y por mí_."

**¿He sido algo mala? Si en el fondo Goenji me da un poco de pena… Pero qué se le va a hacer, y ay veréis, os llevaréis una sorpresa cuando escriba la segunda parte… (O eso espero) ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Aquí se acaba:**

**Vale, el título del capítulo no es muy adecuado, porque seguro que os habéis asustado XD el titulo se refiere a la relación, o al viaje, o a lo que sea, pero no al final del fic. Bueno, aquí se acaba la primera parte, pero seguiré con la segunda como si fuera un capítulo más… **

**No quiero ser egocéntrica, pero el capitulo anterior me sorprendió mucho, comparado con los demás capítulos, tuvo poco reviews, y esa es la gasolina de mi imaginación: sin gasolina, no funciona el coche, por lo tanto: sin reviews no hay imaginación T-T**

**Me gustaría dar las gracias a las (pocas) personas que me dejaron reviews: Estar sM (Gracias majísima ;D), aika-chan20, (ayyy mi Aika ^^), y a sakurita chibi (te lo agradezco de verdad :D), ¡gracias!**

**Espero que os guste y lo siento por la tardanza (de nuevo -.-) ¡Bueno, empecemos!**

_Cada día me sorprende más lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser (TN)… ¿Y ahora por qué se hace la fuerte? ¿No ve que Goenji se va a enfadar con ella? O mejor dicho… ¿No ve que Goenji está destrozado? Se cree que a ella no le importa una mierda que él se vaya, y eso por culpa del maldito orgullo de (TN). Mira, ahí está, más serio que nunca, no lo había visto así antes… Jajaja, si hasta en el fondo es gracioso… ¡No! Alejandro, no te rías, no es algo gracioso. Imagínate que te pasa a ti… No. No puedo imaginármelo. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para pensar en separarme de ella. _

César: ¡Eh, Alejandro! ¿En qué demonios estas pensando? No metas ahí las maletas… - Dice, confuso por las acciones de su capitán metiendo las maletas de los visitantes en el hueco de la rueda de recambio del autobús, teniendo abierta la puerta de sitio donde deberían estar de verdad los equipajes. Es que el moreno no estaba para juegos, no estaba nada concentrado, y menos sabiendo que el rubio está abrazado a su novia imaginaria, con una cara de perro rabioso que ella no puede ver (ya que tiene su cara contra el pecho de él). El de coleta siente unas ganas tremendas de que se fueran ya, sabe que no es justo para ellos, ni para ti. Pero su corazón se lo pide, es muy egoísta, pero no puede evitarlo.

Alejandro: Lo siento, tío… Es que hoy no estoy de humor.

César: Ya veo… Oye, ¿qué tal lo llevas con lo de (TN)?

Alejandro: Ah, bien. Ya le he pedido salir, y me ha dicho que sí porque me ama con todo su alma. Además le he dejado embarazada. Vamos a tener siete hijos y la semana que viene nos vamos a casar. ¡No te jode! ¿No ves que esta agarrada a ese tío? ¿Crees que si todo fuera como yo quiero estaría metiendo las putas maletas ahí y viendo como ese soba a (TN)? – Contesta, enfadado.

César: Oye, oye. Que estés de mal humor no quiere decir que lo tengas que pagar conmigo, joder.

Alejandro: Lo siento, es que… Es que estoy hasta los cojones de todo esto. – Cierra la puerta del maletero. Ahora solo tendría que aguantar un par de lloros y acompañarles al aeropuerto. Allí, vería como te derrumbabas. _Una mañana de lo más divertida._ Piensa él, sarcásticamente.

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sube al autobús. Encuentra un papel con una carta que escribió él, con todas las palabras que no le salían delante de ti, reflejando así, absolutamente todo lo que siente. Lo escribió en clases de música, hacía ya como dos años. Pero nunca se ha atrevido a cantarla, ni siquiera a entonar una nota con su bonita voz. Se sienta en una de los asientos de adelante, esperando a que todo volviera a la normalidad. Mira a la entrada del autobús. Ve que todos empiezan a entrar, de uno en uno a los asientos de atrás, entra caras tristes y deprimidas. De repente, ve que Goenji entra en el autobús cogiéndote de la mano directo a un asiento de atrás. Alejandro te mira, esperando a que te sentases a su lado, como siempre lo habías hecho antes. Pero ni siquiera le dedicas una mirada. No estabas atenta a lo de alrededor, aunque a "eso" de alrededor se le hubiera roto aún más el corazón.

Le entran ganas de salir del autobús y echar a correr, a donde sea, pero lejos de allí. Sabe que Jonás no va a subir, que solo tú y él iréis a acompañarles al aeropuerto, y aunque su amigo fuera con vosotros, no se sentaría junto a él. Ya no se lo merece, se ha separado mucho de él, demasiado, ya no se cuentan nada. Y todo por su culpa, ya se lo advirtió una vez, y otra, y otra. Pero no aprende, está ciego por todo el amor que siente. Pasa por su lado Touko, que le mira con cara de asco. Eso también lo pone triste. Esperaba que después de cortar fueran amigos, pero esa chica es muy rencorosa. Así que con ella, otra persona querida más a la lista de objetos perdidos. Esa lista está ya repleta, sobre todo con personas que ha perdido en éstas últimas semanas. Eduardo, por ejemplo. Pero sobre todo y más importante, se había perdido a sí mismo. Sí, suena raro, pero no hay otra manera de decirlo. Cada día es menos respetuoso con sus sentimientos, o más bien, ya le daban igual. Y además, cada día que pasa, su autoestima cae un poco más abajo. Mira por la ventana, directamente al cielo. Ve el sol brillar, no hay ni una nube, en parte, le extraña, ya que en esos momentos de melancolía, era común una buena lluvia, y que cuando volviera todo a la normalidad saldría el sol más brillante que nunca. _¿En qué estoy pensando? Esto no es una película, vuelve a mirar por esa ventana y a fingir que estás fichando chicas en la calle._

En un momento, siente que alguien se sienta a su lado. Su mente le pasa una mala jugada y se piensa que eres tú, que has decidido ir con él. Mira rápidamente a su derecha, y todas sus esperanzas se desvanecen. Es un chaval que no tenía sitio en ninguna otra parte del autobús. Algo se rompe de una vez por todas dentro de su pecho, ya no puede más, va a explotar si no sale de allí pronto, si no se aleja de todos aquellos recuerdos llenos de dolor y tristeza. Se levanta rápidamente, baja del autobús todo lo rápido que puede, y evitando preguntas o quejas, echa a correr hacia las afueras de la cuidad, exactamente a su lugar secreto. El único lugar en el que podría estar tranquilo, o desahogarse todo lo que quiera. Corre muy rápido, como si pudiera dejar sus recuerdos atrás, pero no lo consigue. Jadeando, llega a un llano de hierba muy lejos de sus apartamentos. Nadie pasa nunca por ahí, era un prado abandonado, de los pocos que había en esa ciudad, además, estaba detrás de un montón de piedras. Cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie, se tira de rodillas, y grita todo lo fuerte que puede. No puede evitar las lágrimas y los sollozos. Ese dolor ya pasa a ser una tortura, tiene que dejarlo salir de alguna manera u otra, y como siga con esa rabia dentro, su mente tendrá estragos. Se mira las manos, mojadas por las muchas lágrimas que caen de sus ojos rojos.

Alejandro: ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? – Aprieta la tierra entre sus manos aunque no tenga la culpa. Vuelve a gritar repetidas veces, cada vez más bajo, hasta que se convierte en una serie de gemidos que solo él podría escuchar. Cuando ya siente un poco más de paz en el pecho, se sienta abrazado a sus rodillas, todavía llorando, nota una pequeña brisa en su cara mojada. Se suelta el pelo de la coleta y se sacude muy rápidamente ese pelo largo, hasta echárselo todo para atrás y tumbarse boca arriba. - ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal…?

**Unos instantes antes…**

Tú: ¡Ale'! – Gritas, al ver que el chico sale corriendo. Te levantas rápidamente, pero te das cuenta de que Goenji te está mirando, atento y preocupado. Bajo la atenta mirada de todo el autobús, miras a tu novio, después a la puerta de salida, y otra vez a tu novio. Decides volver a sentarte, con Alejandro ya hablarás en otro momento. La angustia de perder al rubio delantero te ciega ante todo, tu corazón se niega a sentir otra cosa.

El rubio siente otra punzada, al ver que serías capaz en algún momento, de elegir a Alejandro y no a él. Su morena cara no cambia de expresión, más que de preocupación a tristeza y seriedad. Ve que su novia se acurruca junto a él, entonces, él decide pasar uno de sus brazos por detrás de su chica. Mira por la ventana, ve en el sol brillar. También se extraña. Un pensamiento pesimista le viene a la cabeza. Su cuerpo se llena de miedo, solo imaginándose tener que dejar a esa perfecta chica en brazos de otro, y no cualquier otro. ESE otro. El de pelo largo, que en cualquier momento podría comerle a cabeza a (TN), y hacer con ella lo que anteriormente había hecho. El rubio empieza a mirarte de otra manera, desde esa discusión que tuvo lugar hace como hora y media. Cree que a ti ya no le importas, ya no llorarás por él, y mucho menos esperar esos tres meses para volver a veros. Seguramente te olvidarás de él, y eso… Hace añicos el corazón del delantero.

Tú, mientras tanto, estás acurrucada en su pecho, intentando olvidar a Alejandro y su huída repentina. _¿Por qué se ha ido? ¿Ha sido mi culpa?_ No debería importarte más que Goenji, pero… Le coges de la mano, apretándolo fuerte, como si se fuera a ir igual que el anterior. Te entran ganas de llorar, de salir corriendo detrás de Ale', aunque con Goenji de la mano. Amas a ese rubio, pero el otro es tu mejor amigo… Y no hay muchos de esos, más bien, no hay más de esos. Levantas la cabeza y besas el tu novio, que lo has pillado desprevenido, aunque te corresponde algo más calmado que antes, al ver tu ojos llorosos. Lo que ocurre es… Que esas lágrimas no van dirigidas a él.

…

El capitán se desespera más por momentos. Ahora está tumbado en la hierba, leyendo la carta que tenía en el bolsillo, una vez más, llorando. De la rabia, hizo una bola con ese papel y lo tiro lo más lejos posible, aunque daba igual, ya que seguía viendo esa bola un poco más lejos en aquella pradera. Se tumbó de nuevo boca arriba, y cerró los ojos. Así pasó unos minutos, hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse a él. Abre los ojos rápidamente, temiéndose que sea el dueño de esas tierras, y que le va a echar de allí. Se relaja al ver una cara conocida, aunque no sea la que realmente quiere. Con una sonrisa comprensiva y con un pañuelo de papel en la mano, mira a chico que llora, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo ve así. Se sienta a su lado y le da el pañuelo. El de coleta se limpia la cara y los ojos rápidamente, por pura vergüenza, ya que si los del equipo le ven en ese estado, dejarían de tomarle en serio.

Alejandro: ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta el moreno, sorbiendo por la nariz.

¿?: ¿Y tú?

Alejandro: Pensar en toda esta mierda… Mi vida en general es una mierda.

¿?: La mía tampoco es para echar cohetes.

Alejandro: No exageres…

¿?: Ser diabético no es nada fácil, ¿sabes? Además, ya sabes que mi madre es alcohólica…

Alejandro: Pero…

¿?: No tienes derecho a quejarte, tienes una familia perfecta, una salud impecable, y además, siempre arrasas entre las tías. ¿Qué más quieres, joder?

Alejandro: A ella, cojones, le quiero a ella.

¿?: Sí, ¿sabes qué quiero yo? Que tengas un poco más de autoestima, mierda, que parece que quieres morirte.

Alejandro: ¡Es que quiero morirme!

¿?: Cállate. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué eres jodidamente atractivo para todas? ¿Qué nos robas a todas las tías? ¿Qué tu familia te quiere tanto que hasta morirían por ti?

Alejandro: ¡No lo entiendes! Sabes perfectamente que no puedo vivir sin ella, he intentado olvidarla, quererla solo como amiga, incluso llegué a ignorarla unas horas… ¡Pero estoy profundamente enamorado, y cada segundo que está separada de mí, me duele!

¿?: Si tan convencido estás, ¿por qué no sigues insistiendo?

Alejandro: Porque ya no tengo fuerzas, ya no estoy tan motivado como antes, ahora que sé que ama a ese dichoso Goenji. ¿Para qué salir con tu mejor amigo, teniendo un japonés perfecto?

¿?: Que ciego estás, amigo. No lo sabes, pero ella te quiere.

Alejandro: Solo como amigo.

¿?: No, créeme. Ella te quiere muchísimo. Hagamos una prueba. Cuando esos se vayan, y esté sola, tú ve y dale apoyo. Aunque sepas que te está utilizando, quiérela. Así se dará cuenta de que tú la amas de verdad, y que no tendrá a nadie como tú a su lado nunca más.

Alejandro: ¿Y si no tengo fuerzas para continuar? – El chico que acaba de llegar se levanta, y le ofrece la mano a Alejandro para que se levante.

¿?: Yo te las daré. Para eso están los amigos. – Dice sonriente. Al de coleta se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, no sabe cómo reaccionar a eso. Acepta su mano y se levanta, para luego abrazar a ese chico tan importante en su vida. Que desde siempre ha estado ahí, pero no lo ha tomado en cuenta hasta ahora.

Alejandro: Siento hacerte para por esto, tío… Soy un gilipollas. - Dice el de coleta, mientras sus ojos no aguantan más agua en ellos y empiezan a gotear.

¿?: Un gilipollas enamorado. Y en cuestiones de amor, todos necesitamos a alguien al lado.

Alejandro: Gracias, Jonás, gracias de verdad… - Se separa de ese abrazo de amigos, que desde hacía tanto no se daban. Decidieron que aquella escenita quedaría en secreto, y poco a poco, echaron a andar hacia la parada de buses para el aeropuerto. Aunque antes de marcharse de aquel prado, Jonás se acercó al papel que había tirado Alejandro, y lo recogió. Lo dobló correctamente y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Eso sin que el de coleta se enterara. Sería una sorpresa que le daría más tarde, en el momento justo, y con la persona acertada.

**Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto…**

Ya era la hora. Todos los jugadores empiezan a acercarse a la entrada del embarcadero, dentro del edificio. No hay un ambiente muy feliz, la verdad sea dicha, más bien, están todos tristes, no quieren irse de ese paraíso de fiesta, amigos, y diversión. Pero todo tiene un final, y ese viaje se termina en ese momento. Aunque a algunos ese final les afecta más que a otros… Tú estás agarrada al rubio, como si estuvierais pegados con pegamento, no os separáis un solo momento. Tus brazos en su cuello, y los suyos pasando por tu cadera, hasta rodear todo tu cuerpo. No paras de llorar, uno de los momentos más tristes de tu vida. No sabes exactamente por qué motivo lloras, quizás por pena, por tristezas, o… por alegría. Sí, alegría. Sabes que cuando él se fuera, todo se acabaría solucionando, aunque tuvieras que pasar una etapa echándole de menos, lo superarías. Aunque ese sentimiento se desvanece al oír las palabras saliendo del audífono, reclamando a todos los pasajeros que suban al avión. La angustia de perder otro ser querido inunda tu cuerpo de nuevo. Así que te agarras más a él, y cierras fuertemente los ojos, como si todo pudiera ser un sueño y ese mal trago no estuviera ocurriendo. Oyes la voz del entrenador Kudou, que llama a Goenji para que se despegara de una vez de ti. No tenía otra salida, tenía que separarse. Aflojó un poco su abrazo, y notaste como todas sus caricias que te había dado se las llevaba el viento. Separó sus manos de tu espalada, para cogerte de las manos. Miras directamente a sus ojos, que también tienen lágrimas cayendo de ellos. Te da un suave beso en los labios, más dulce que nunca. Pero en cuanto separa sus labios de los tuyos, sientes que te quitan un trozo de corazón, uno más que te quitan. Ya solo falta una mano. Esa mano que agarra la tuya, es la única cosa que os deja estar juntos. El retrocede unos pasos, aunque cada pequeña distancia recorrida hacia atrás le parece kilómetros sin tu amor. En un último segundo, ya no sientes su contacto. Ya no sientes su cálida piel tocando la tuya. Ya se ha separado, y eso es la gota que colma el vaso. Las lágrimas caen cada vez más, y aunque tu corazón les reclame a tus piernas que corran hacia él, tu cerebro lo impide. Debes hacerlo, no hay más que eso. Cada vez lo ves más lejos, y cuanto más se aleja, más bajo cae tu moral y ánimo.

Cuando el rubio cruza la puerta de embarque, sale corriendo hacia el avión, para poder ver por última vez a su amor, por la ventanilla del avión. Se coloca rápidamente en un sitio, uno cualquiera, y mira atentamente por el cristal, hasta avistar a esa chica que estaba llorando desconsolada y sola, en el enorme ventanal que tenía la sala donde estaba ella. Se miraban, a cientos de metros, pero sus miradas se juntaban, llenas de lágrimas y agonía. Le obligan a sentarse y a abrocharse el cinturón. Él lo hace rápidamente, para volver a mirar por la ventanilla. _Dios mío, esta tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos…_ Escucha como el motor del avión se enciende, y de repente, siente ganas de saltar de él e ir a buscarte, pero ya está en marcha, avanza poco a poco, cada vez más rápido. Se pone muy nervioso y no sabe qué hacer, sería capaz de saltar de ese avión por ti. Pero algo lo retiene, quizás algo de pelo blanco que tiene al lado y que le pide que se tranquilice, por su bien. No puede relajarse, dice que se ha dejado su corazón allí, en el aeropuerto junto con su amor. Cada vez la ve más lejos, y cuanto más se aleja, más abajo caen las ganas de seguir viviendo. Llega un momento en el que tu perfecta figura muy lejos, tan lejos que sus ojos humanos no llegan a verla por última vez. Ya está. Ya no podrá seguir siendo feliz. Sabe que todo se acabó, y que no hay vuelta atrás. Cierra los ojos, mientras sigue llorando, para no ver ese maldito buen tiempo, que rompe totalmente con el clásico de las películas.

…

El capitán y su amigo llegan al aeropuerto, entran y empiezan a buscar a cierta chica. Alejandro no para de mirar a todos lados, nervioso y algo preocupado. En cuanto avista esas curvas tan características, con el resto del cuerpo muy cerca del cristal, con la cara llena de lágrimas y un gesto de angustia en tus labios, se queda parado. Sabe que se han ido, que nadie se interpondría entre tú y él, pero algo lo retiene. Un sentimiento contradictorio no deja a sus piernas moverse. Se siente culpable, culpable de todo lo que te ocurre, de todas esas lágrimas que no paran de caer. Si no se hubiera declarado aquella noche, todo sería como siempre. Si hubiera ocultado todo un poco más, no estarías sufriendo tanto. Y sobre todo, si no hubiera mandado ninguna carta, seguirías mal psicológicamente, pero le pertenecerías. Y eso es lo mejor que podría pasarle.

El de pelo largo mira abajo, y nota una mano en su hombro. Gira la cabeza y se encuentra la sonrisa de su amigo, apoyándolo en todo momento. Con una simple mirada, le da fuerzas para afrontar esa situación. El moreno suspira muy hondo, y se aventura a acercarse a tu lado. Jonás prefiere no acercarse, no quiere entrometerse demasiado. Paso a paso, el chico se coloca a tu lado, a un metro más o menos. Mira por la ventana, a esa nube que ahora tapa un poco el sol radiante. Escucha atentamente tus sollozos, de fondo oye los comentarios de la gente: "pobrecilla, ¿qué le habrá ocurrido? ", "¿le ayudamos?"

Alejandro mira a su izquierda, para probar su suerte y así poder juntar vuestras miradas, pero la tuya está clavada en el cielo, justo en el punto en el que el avión despareció en el horizonte. Sientes una mirada en tu nuca, una familiar, como una especie de conexión. Lentamente, giras la cabeza hasta encontrar esa mirada roja, con una expresión que no se puede describir, una especie de mezcla entre reproche y tristeza, aunque también te comprendía. Sientes la primera sensación cálida del día en tu pecho. Pero la ignoras y sigues con tu cometido, mirar a la nada y esperar que lo imposible ocurriera. El chico también aparta la mirada, pero no se rinde. Mira de reojo, y ve que cada vez estás peor, que necesitas a alguien a tu lado, justo en ese momento, justo en ese lugar. En la radio empieza a sonar la canción: "Whernever" de Black Eyed Peas. Levanta la cabeza, dispuesto a hacerlo esta vez, antes de que apartes la mirada. Sientes de nuevo esa mirada en tu lado derecho, pero ya no tienes fuerzas para sostener el contacto visual en esos ojos. Los sollozos ya han desaparecido, ya solo quedan las lágrimas incesantes que caen por tus mejillas y ese vacío en el pecho.

Alejandro: Te quiero…

El tono en que pronuncia esas palabras es tan profundo que te llega al corazón. Sientes que ese vacío ya no es tan grande. Tu mente te pasa una mala jugada y vuelven los sollozos, sin saber la razón, lloras igual que antes. Te sientes estúpida, no hay razones lógicas para llorar de esa manera, pero todo es tan dramático, y todo esta tan frágil, que en cualquier momento podría romperse algo en tu interior. Miras a Ale', ahora mucho más decaída que antes, sin autoestima alguna y con el alma hecha pedazos. Sostienes esa mirada, entre lágrimas, pero la sostienes. Ves que el chico extiende un brazo, como invitándote entre sus brazos. Sin dudarlo un momento, hechas a correr hacia él, hasta caer en sus brazos y abrazarlo con todas tus fuerzas. Él te corresponde, pasando sus brazos por tus caderas, para pegarte a su cuerpo y no soltarte todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Odia verte así, le rompía en mil pedazos ver tus lágrimas si no eran de la risa, pero sobre todo, le mataba por dentro, el hecho de tener que abrazarte a él, como última opción. Creía que era el último de tu lista, el que menos importaba. Aún así, no dejaba de amarte en cualquier momento. El amor es así de estúpido, pero merece la pena los pequeños detalles que puede convertir en grandísimos regalos para el corazón.

Sollozas sin parar, con la cara escondida en su pecho cálido, igual que él. De alguna manera, te alivia tocar su piel, saber que está ahí, que no se ha ido. Sientes su corazón palpitar, eso te tranquiliza un poco, no está nervioso, sino preocupado. Sabes que eso no cambiará, que tendrás que estar pegada a él durante bastante tiempo, y que no podrás salir adelante sin sus caricias y ánimos. Él acaricia tu pelo, suavemente, hasta que se separa un poco de ti, sin dejar de abrazarte. Te mira directamente a los ojos, medio sonriente, y te seca la cara con una mano. Sin palabras, sabes perfectamente que te ha pedido que no llores, que le duele verte triste. Cuando acaba se secarte la cara, te da un dulce beso en la mejilla, uno tan dulce que no sabes cómo reaccionar. Aunque no te da tiempo a pensar, te abraza de nuevo tan fuerte como antes, y sin dejar de abrazarte, pronuncia un: "siempre estaré aquí para ti".

**Bueno, me temo que la primera parte se ha acabado… ¡Pero tranquilos! Estoy en marcha con la continuación, que tendrá más o menos los mismos que esta parte. Así que es como si no hubiera partes XD No quiero liaros más la cabeza, así que solo tengo que dar l agracias por todo el apoyo que me habéis dado, queridos lectores (versión Lady Gaga: mis queridos monstruitos XD) y espero que me dejéis algún comentario ;) ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	18. II Chapter 1

**Fuera de mi alcance 2:**

**¡Chan chanaaaaan chananananaaaan! (intento de musiquilla típica de "20 Century Fox" XD) AQUÍ EMPIEZA LA SEGUNDA PARTE :D ¡Ya estamos de vuelta con los líos amorosos, la música, y sobre todo las gilipolleces! XD Lo primero de todo, quiero haceros saber que últimamente estoy muy muy MUY mal con el tema de ideas y de inspiración -.- Ya no soy la misma de antes, ya no soy tan espontánea :´( Aunque tampoco quiero dar pena a nadie, intentaré seguir con esto, y si la calidad de mis fics baja, avisadme… Y también tardaré bastante en seguir con esto, lo siento, de verdad. Cada vez es más difícil para mí… Venga, ya dejemos este tema, no quiero deprimiros -.- Espero que os guste el principio ;) Y bueno, después de ver la votación de las canciones y todo eso, ¡creo que la canción ganadora sin duda ha sido "Sexy and I know it"! Y para dar un buen comienzo la he metido en el capitulo :D **

**Gracias por todo el apoyo, y ala, ¡a leer!**

Tras tres meses de larga espera y de varios partidos, el aeropuerto de la isla Liocott está lleno de sonrisas, abrazos y algún que otro llanto. Cientos de antiguos enemigos se juntan y se saludan amistosamente, hasta que vuelvan a empezar los partidos y vuelvan a ser enemigos de nuevo. Los japoneses son los más esperados. En cuanto bajan del avión, todos los jugadores de cualquier parte del mundo les aplauden. Varios jugadores se sonrojan, pero la mayoría se ilusiona tanto que no puede contener una sonrisa. Los capitanes del año anterior se acercan y reparten abrazos y apretones de manos. Uno de los japoneses está mirando a todos lados, buscando a una cierta persona, pero todavía no ha llegado. Se empieza a poner nervioso y se teme lo peor. Los nervios y la tensión invaden su mente y se empieza a imaginar una escena de "Lost".

Fidio: ¡Goenji! ¡Pero cuanto tiempo! - El pequeño italiano se acerca a él y le tiende la mano. El rubio se la da sin mucho interés. - ¿A quién buscas?

Goenji: A una persona… ¿Ha llegado The Age For Music?

Fidio: ¿Quién...? – Preguntó, sorprendido. Había oído hablar de un equipo que había ganado todos los partidos de la clasificatoria sin un solo punto en contra y con diferencia de por lo menos 5 goles. Traga saliva y prefiere no hablar del tema.

Goenji: Los españoles.

Fidio: Mmm… No. Nosotros hemos sido los primeros, y que yo sepa aquí no ha entrado ningún español.

Goenji: Bien, gracias.

Fidio: De nada. Bueno, me voy a hablar con Endo, suerte con tu búsqueda. Y me alegro de verte.

Goenji: Igualmente. – Mira a su alrededor, ve aficionados de todos los países, pero ningún español. Se extraña muchísimo, ya que en las noticias y en la prensa en general aparecía que ellos habían batido el record de la FFI tanto como en el número de goles como en el enorme número de fans que habían recopilado en tan solo tres meses. Cuando todavía intenta atar cabos y llegar a una conclusión, la enorme tele de pantalla plana que hay en cada esquina del aeropuerto se encienden. La imagen de una joven mujer con un micrófono se repite en las muchas televisiones del lugar. Todos los jugadores presentes las miran atentamente. Esa mujer está de espaldas a la pista de aterrizaje de algún otro aeropuerto, con muchos agentes de seguridad y sobre todo mucha gente esperando a un avión en especial.

Periodista: ¡Señoras y señores, no se pueden ni imaginar la de gente que está hoy con nosotros! Esto es de locos, nunca antes ha habido tanta gente esperando en la historia de nuestro torneo. Este equipo ha reunido a tantos seguidores que el vuelo de The Age For Music ha tenido que ser desviado a este aeropuerto, por motivos de seguridad. Además, como dijeron los entrenadores de este increíble equipo, "todo está a punto de empezar". Nadie más que ellos sabe a qué se refieren con eso, pero todo estamos ansiosos de ver ese "inicio de todo", junto con la primera aparición en el campo de (TN) (TA), la primera mujer en competir en este torneo. Tendremos una entrevista con ella y con el resto de su equipo, en unos instantes. Se despide la periodista oficial del torneo FFI de este año. ¡Gracias por ver nuestro canal oficial, y hasta luego! – Se apaga la televisión. Todos los jugadores se miran entre ellos, y los que no son japoneses echan a reír o creen que todo eso era una broma. Los japoneses no se lo toman tan bien como ellos, saben que eso iba muy en serio, y que esa chica de la que se estaban riendo no es ningún chiste. Todos empiezan a comentar entre ellos que será fácil derrotarlos con una chica en su equipo, aunque a Inazuma Japan no le hace ninguna gracia. Están serios, sin saber qué decir, ni como describir lo que se les iba a venir encima. A Fidio tampoco le hace demasiada gracia, ya solo por la cara que ponen sus antiguos enemigos japoneses.

**Mientras tanto…**

Tú: Ale', ¿me harías un favor?

Alejandro: Mmmm, claro. ¿Qué ocurre?

Tú: Mantengamos esto en secreto, por favor.

Alejandro: Pero… ¿Por qué?

Tú: No quiero que me juzguen, si los periodistas se enteran dirán que estoy en el equipo por enchufe, y no quiero que piensen eso. Ya sé que no me debería importar lo que piensen, pero…

Alejandro: Bueno… Si tanto te importa, lo haré.

Tú: ¿De verdad? Siento hacerte esto… ¡Pero gracias! – Le intentas dar un beso en la mejilla, pero el gira la cabeza en un acto reflejo y junta sus labios con los tuyos. Le miras con cara de reproche, aunque en el fondo te guste mucho esa forma de ser. El chico mira a otro lado, como si la cosa no fuera con él. Pero siente esa mirada en la nuca y no puede soportarlo más, con una sonrisa te mira de nuevo, y entre carcajadas por la cara de venganza que has puesto, intenta excusarse.

Alejandro: Lo sieeeeento… ¡Este era el último, de verdad!

Tú: ¡Me vengaré, te juro que me vengaré!

Alejandro: Vamos, a mi no me pegues, que solo ha sido un beso.

Tú: ¿Quién ha dicho nada de pegar? – Dices, mientras le lames el cuello. Ya está acostumbrado, aunque los de alrededor os lanzan palomitas y patatas fritas para que dejéis de una vez de ser tan empalagosos.

Guillermo: ¡Parad de una jodida vez!

César: Dios mío, nunca pensé que (TN) llegaría a hartarme…

Mateo: Si es que al final van a coger una enfermedad de caballo, tanto intercambiar gérmenes.

Alejandro: ¡Callaos, coño!

Tú: Si la envidia fuera tiña… ¡todos estaríais verdes!

Todos: Pss… ¬¬

**Al rato…**

Después de un rato, los jugadores tienen que recoger sus maletas y subir a sus respectivos autobuses, pero esas enormes pantallas de televisión se vuelven a encender. Esta vez, aparece una reportera más joven, parece estar de prácticas, está algo nerviosa, pero igual de entusiasmada que las fans que tiene alrededor.

Reportera 2: ¡Dios mío! ¡Ya llegan, ya llegan! – Se da cuenta de que le están gravando e intenta parecer profesional. – Ejem. El equipo más esperado de este año ya está aterrizando. Espera un momento… - Mira al avión que desciende lentamente. – Ese es… Es… ¿¡es su jodido avión! Ups… ¿se puede decir eso por la tele? ¡Dios mío, es su avión! – Empieza a dar saltitos mirando al avión, mientras los espectadores miran la pantalla, algo extrañados. - ¡Aaahh! ¡Están saliendo!

De repente, los gigantescos altavoces que hay a los lados de la pista de aterrizaje se ponen en marcha. Todos los espectadores al reconocen esa canción se ponen a gritar y a bailar. "Sexy And I Know It" de LMFAO. Dos chicos morenos de ojos azules, físicamente casi exactos y con una sonrisa pícara, bajan las escaleras del avión, con una confianza que no la tiene cualquiera y al ritmo de la música. Tocan el suelo con los pies y se llevan el micrófono al la boca.

Ulises: When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly, I pay to the beat, walking on the, street with in my new lafreak, yeah. This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control, It's real fool with the big F o. They like bruce lee rock at the club, yeah. – Se acercan a las multitudes, (el 90% jovencitas) mueven sus ágiles cuerpos de una lado a otro, siempre de una manera sexy. Se sacan fotos con algunas, incluso consiguen algún que otro beso rápido.

Romeo: Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body, I work out! Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body, I work out!

Los dos: When I walk in the spot, this is what I see, everybody stops and they staring at me. I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it…

Romeo: IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT! – Los dos empiezan a mover sus caderas atrás y adelante, marcando sus partes varoniles con caras de satisfacción. Todas las chicas se ríen, incluso ellos mismos tienen que aguantar la risa al ver a su hermano haciendo semejante gilipollez. Pero no es momento de echarse a reír, es momento de clavarlo y hacer sonreír a todo el que los viera. Cuando acaban ese movimiento tan extravagante, echan a andar hacia delante, dejando sitio a sus compañeros que están esperando en la salida del avión, muertos de la risa. - I'm sexy and I know it!

Ulises: When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up, when I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks. This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go!

Romeo: We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous, no shows, no shirt, and I still get serviced, woah! – Los demás jugadores empiezan a bajar, por supuesto al ritmo de la música, pero cuando ya están en tierra firme bailan disimuladamente, sin llamar demasiado la atención, dando el mayor protagonismo a los dos gemelos. Estos dos están a los lados de la pista, fichando chicas guapas y siguiendo con sus movimientos extraños, sobre todo de su parte varonil y de sus labios mientras cantan.

Ulises: Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body, I work out! Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body, I work out! – Los primeros en bajar son los entrenadores, después los administradores, y por último los demás jugadores, y como es de esperar, Alejandro y tú sois los primeros de la multitud futbolista.

Los dos: When I walk in the spot, this is what I see, everybody stops and they staring at me. I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it…

Romeo: Im sexy and i know it! Im sexy and i know it! – Se acercan de vez en cuando a sus compañeros y se mueven de la misma manera cerca de ellos. Los que no cantan solo pueden seguirles el royo y seguir avanzando al ritmo de la música, mientras que algunos se acercan a las multitudes y firman autógrafos, se sacan fotos y reciben números de teléfono.

Ulises: Check it out. Check it out…

Romeo: Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah... Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah! – Mueven sus partes de un lado para otro, más rápido de lo que todos se imaginaban. Todo aquello está funcionando, están haciendo sonreír a todo el mundo que estaba presente.

Ulises: Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah, yeah! – Son de esperar todas aquellas risas, esos movimientos tan exagerados y graciosos harían sonreir hasta a la persona más seria.

Romeo: Do the wiggle man, do the wiggle man… yeah, Im sexy and i know it…

Ulises: Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body, I work out! Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body, I work out!

Romeo: IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT! – Un ruido abrumador inunda la pista de aterrizaje, las fans se vuelven locas e intentan derribar a esos enormes hombres vestidos de negro que las intentan retener. Los dos gemelos respiran fuerte y rápidamente, intentando recuperarse de todo aquel movimiento, mientras que los de su equipo ríen y aplauden divertidos. Entonces Hugo decide coger uno de los micrófonos de los chicos, y se pone a hablar.

Hugo: Bueno, bueno… Ya estamos aquí, y quisimos hacer una "puesta en escena" divertida, para que todos los que nos veáis no podáis contener una sonrisa. Vosotros sois la única razón por la que estamos aquí y por la que estos chicos… y chicas están estrenando tan duro todos los días de la semana, ¡para así poder llevarnos el trofeo de victoria de una maldita vez a casa! – Aplausos – Espero que os haya gustado nuestra actuación de los gemelos del equipo, Romeo y Ulises.

Ulises: ¡¿Por qué dices su nombre primero?

Romeo: ¡Cállate! Yo me lo merezco más.

Ulises: ¿¡Qué has dicho! – Gritan los dos, a punto de pegarse, pero Helena se acerca por detrás y les pega una colleja que les duele hasta a los del otro lado de la pantalla.

Hugo: ¡Gracias por estar aquí con nosotros, nos vemos dentro de nada en la entrevista! – Apaga el micrófono y hace un gesto a sus jugadores con la mano, ellos obedecen y adelantan hasta entrar al aeropuerto, donde les esperan muchas más fans y algún que otro salido. Hay grupitos con pancartas, cada uno animando a un jugador en especial. Hay uno en especial que da miedo, tienen camisetas con fotos de Alejandro durmiendo y una pancarta enorme diciendo: "¡Ale', cásate con nosotras!" Las chicas de ese grupito están gritando y llorando mientras forcejean contra los guardias de seguridad. Alejandro decide aumentar la velocidad y se aleja de ellas lo máximo posible. Miras a esas chicas, sintiendo un poco de lástima por ellas. Alejandro nunca será suyo. Sigues caminando junto a todos, hasta que aceleras un poco el ritmo y alcanzas al de coleta. Él te sonríe, con esa sonrisa única en su especie y ese pequeño brillo involuntario de alegría brillando en sus preciosos ojos rojos.

Los demás jugadores del otro aeropuerto ya tienen sus maletas en la mano, mientras comentan ese espectáculo que habíais montado. El rubio va a su bola, ignorando completamente los comentarios de Endo, que a su vez está muy emocionado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ya suben al autobús, cada uno se sienta en su sitio de siempre, y como era normal, Goenji se sienta en la tercera fila, al lado de la ventana. Se apoya con un codo en un saliente de la ventana, para así esperar que el tiempo pase y volver a encontrarte.

…

David: Güen de mun jich you aiii laik a big pizza paaaaiii…. (When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie) – Empieza a gritar el de pelo verde, totalmente emocionado, dejándose llevar por el ambiente que hay en la zona Italiana por donde está pasando su autobús.

Todos: ¡THAAAAAAAT'S AMOREEEEEEE! – Claro está, todos los demás le siguen el royo. Perecéis insectos pegados a los cristales, todos mirando atentamente cada movimiento de los supuestos italianos e italianas que hay por la calle. La gente a la que acosaban os miran casi asustados.

David: Güen de guorl sims tu sain laik yuf jad tu mach guaaain… (When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine)

Todos: ¡THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT'S AMOREEEEEEEEE!

Daniel: ¡Eh, eh! Mirad a esos tíos de ahí, fijo que son la selección italiana. – Los de la parte de la derecha os pegáis aún más al cristal, y los de la izquierda se tiran encima vuestro para poder ver algo. Los italianos están bajando de su autobús, y los que ya están en tierra firme se quedan flipados viendo como un grupo de chavales se aplastan entre ellos. Fidio se acaba de bajar el autobús y ya ve a una de las selecciones "favoritas" para el torneo, pegándose entre ellos para coger un buen sitio en la ventana. Se ríe por no llorar y piensa que ese torneo promete.

Ahora estáis pasando por la zona francesa, y Guillermo ficha a una preciosa chica pasando con la típica boina. Saca la cabeza por la ventana y en cuanto ve que esta lo bastante cerca para que le escuche…

Guillermo: ¡¿Voulez vous couchez avec moi, ce soir? – Todos sus compañeros le miráis impresionados, no creíais que tendría tantas agallas para gritar eso. Pero la chica de la calle pone una cara de susto impresionante y echa correr en la dirección contraria al autobús. El chico, triste por no haber conseguido lo que quería en realidad, mete la cabeza de nuevo y mira a todos sus compañeros, expectantes. - ¿Qué?

Martin: ¿Que qué? Sabes lo que significa lo que acabas de decir, ¿no?

Guillermo: Mmm… No del todo pero creo que es una frase para ligar, ¿no?

César: Sí, sí, estoy seguro que con eso vas a llegar hasta el final. – Todos los demás reís, todos menos el pobre Guillermo, que no se entera de nada.

Guillermo: ¿De qué hablais?

Martin: Le acabas de pedir a esa chica que se acueste contigo. – La cara del peliazul se vuelve de un color rojo profundo y rápidamente saca la cabeza por la ventanilla.

Guillermo: ¡Pardon, pardon! ¡Excusez-moi! – Al ver que esa chica ya no está mete la cabeza corriendo al autobús y se esconde de toda mirada exterior posible. Mientras tanto, los demás reís sin parar, incluso Pascual, con ese carácter de estúpido que tiene, echa un par de carcajadas.

Al rato, vestro autobús pasa por la zona americana. El equipo The Unicorn está a punto de entrar a su casa, pero escuchan un montón de pitidos y gritos. Miran al lado de la carretera, y ven a un montón de personas, saludando como locos a dos jugadores en especial. Se escucha un "¡Dommon, tío bueno!" del dichoso autobús, por parte de Fernando. Ichinose y el "tío bueno" se ríen divertidos, junto con los españoles que también se parten el culo, mientras que el autobús sigue su camino. Los demás compañeros de los americanos miran incrédulos, sin saber bien qué ha pasado.

Mark: Ichinose, ¿Quiénes son esos?

Ichinose: Ya los conocerás… ¿te acuerdas de esos españoles con los que he estado en verano?

Mark: ¿Son ellos? Me dijiste que estaban locos, pero…

Dommon: No es para tanto, son un poco… Diferentes, nada más.

En el autobús ya estáis un poco más relajados, hablando tranquilamente, riendo ante las gilipolleces de los demás… En tu caso, estás mirando por la ventana, mientras Alejandro te va comentando toda la información de los lugares por los que pasáis, y es que él, es un apasionado de las diferentes culturas del mundo.

Alejandro: Y eso es la réplica del Big Ben. El verdadero lo construyeron en el siglo XIX y mide 96,3 metros.

Tú: ¿Cómo demonios puedes saber eso, y luego ni te acuerdas de los cumpleaños de tus hermanos?

Alejandro: Las únicas fechas que me interesan son: las de las primeras guerras mundiales, los cumpleaños de mis padres, mi cumpleaños y el tuyo. – Dice con una sonrisa inocente, mirando por la ventana, como si lo que acaba de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo. No le quitas la mirada de encima, y él lo sabe, pero no quiere mirar a esos ojos profundos como el mar, porque si lo hace sabe perfectamente que te dará un beso, y no quiere romper la promesa de antes.

Sigues mirándole, hasta que ves que su sonrisa se borra totalmente y hace un gesto de preocupación, mientras está mirando al cristal de adelante, observando con atención un cierto autobús que se va a cruzar con el vuestro. Miras por la ventana de tu lado, curiosa. Entonces, todo iba a cámara lenta. Ves que en ese autobús hay muchas caras conocidas, pero sobre todo hay una que te hace estremecer. Está ventana con ventana, tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez. La cara del rubio cambia de estar aburrido a una cara de felicidad y sorpresa que nunca habías visto antes. Él te mira a los ojos, con esa mirada negra y profunda que tanto echabas de menos. Durante unas milésimas de segundo sientes que el corazón te vuelve a ir a mil por hora. Sin darte cuenta sonríes, dulce, cariñosa, mientras sigues con la mirada como esos ojos negros se alejan por la dirección contraria. El moreno de pelo largo que tienes al lado siente una punzada en el corazón, y otra vez esa sensación de inutilidad. Siente que te vas a ir de su lado, y que esta vez, va ser mucho peor que la anterior.

**Jajá, os dejo con la trama en el aire :D - cara maligna XD **

**Bueno, dejo mis gilipolleces a un lado, y os pregunto: ¿Qué os parece? ¿Qué creéis que pasará? Os doy las gracias de nuevo y adiós ;D ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	19. II Chapter 2

Fuera de mi alcance 2:

**Aquí estoy otra vez con otro capitulo más de Fuera de mi alcance, ese jodido fic que os hace esperar tanto -.- Sorryyy agaiiin :(**

**Bueno esta vez os traigo un capitulo algo especial, os contaré (o más bien Ale' os contará) que ocurrió antes de ir al torneo para que él y tú estuvierais juntos, tragedia, una parte romántica y demás, para mis queridos lectores que tienen tanta paciencia ;D ¡A leer!**

Capitulo dos

La oigo llorar todos los días, como se lamenta, como suspira, cada día y cada noche… No soporto verla así, y yo aquí, como un imbécil, todo el día en frente de su puerta, cerrada para mí, pero para cierta persona estoy seguro de que estaría abierta. Pero él se ha ido, se ha ido por fin… Nunca debí haberlos invitado a venir aquí, yo era feliz, pero sobre todo ella era feliz, lo demás no importaba… ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo seguir callado? Odio todo esto, y no es por mí, lo que me pase no tiene importancia, es ella, la única mujer que he amado en mi maldita vida, por la que daría todo lo que tengo, absolutamente todo… Y ahora verla así es muy duro, quizás demasiado, ya son incontables las veces que he llorado porque ella estaba mal… No lo entiendo, sabe todo lo que he hecho por ella, y aun así, ama a ese estúpido japonés que no ha hecho nada más que amargarle la vida. ¿Tengo que ser un hijo de puta para que a ella le guste? Aunque sea un poco, no pido más que una pizca de amor para ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, ¿acaso estoy pidiendo demasiado? Creo que me merezco algo más que dolor y envidia.

Apoyo la cabeza en su puerta, mientras intento escuchar esos sollozos mezclados con la música, pero no se escucha ni un solo ruido. Bah, se habrá dormido. Y si… ¿y si no está dormida? Me empiezo a asustar, lo peor que le podría pasar se me mete en la cabeza, y no sale. Toco la puerta y no contesta, mi corazón se encoje y late muy rápido, mi respiración se para. Abro la puerta rápidamente, asustado. Ya no está recostada en su cama, sino en una esquina de la habitación, abrazada a sus rodillas, al lado del cuarto de baño. Levanta esa mirada llorosa que se me clava en los ojos. Me entran ganas de abrazarla, de no soltarla nunca más en mi vida. Aprieto los puños, me da tanta rabia que incluso me hago daño. No soy capaz de decir nada más que "¿Estás bien?" Que inútil, claro que no está bien, solo hay que verla, no se puede estar peor. Pero ella intenta sonreír y me dice: "Sí, estoy bien." Me acerco poco a poco a ella, hasta sentarme en el suelo, a su lado. Hace bastante que no estoy tan cerca de ella, desde que volvió se ha pasado aquí encerrada todos los días.

Yo: Si estuvieras bien no estarías así…

Ella: ¿Cómo quieres que esté? – Me dice ella con voz impotente. Pues mira, yo quiero que estés como antes, una chica feliz, orgullosa pero humilde, perfecta en todos los sentidos. Lamentablemente, no me atrevo a decírselo. – No puedo estar de otra manera, él se ha ido… - Lo vuelve a mencionar una vez más, cada vez que dice su maldito nombre, o simplemente dice la palabra "él", me entran ganas de ir hasta allí, y matarlo, por joderme la vida, y sobre todo por jodérsela a ella.

Se levanta y se acerca a su mesilla, coge su móvil y lo desbloquea, ve que no hay ningún mensaje ni ninguna llamada perdida, se sienta en su cama y rompe de nuevo a llorar. Se me cae el alma de nuevo, y si poder contenerme, suelto un "No le importas" con un tono de odio y rabia. Ella, se da la vuelta y me dedica una mirada que nunca antes había visto en ella, no al menos dirigida para mí. Hasta se podría tocar tanto dolor y odio en unos simples ojos. Me siento como una verdadera mierda, lo único que consigo cuando abro esta maldita bocaza es joderlo todo…

Ella: ¡Tú sí que no me importas! – Esas palabras se me clavan como cuchillos, hasta el fondo de mi alma, hasta desgarrar mis sentimientos. No me controlo a mí mismo, maldita sea, la rabia me consume vivo. Me levanto y empiezo a gritar, por no liarme a patadas con todo lo que tengo alrededor.

Yo: ¡¿Ah, sí? ¡Acepta de una puta vez que él no hará nada por ti!

Ella: ¡Igual que has hecho tú! – Grita ella también, mientras sus lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, y me planta cara, a una distancia tan corta que sería tan fácil besarla como meterle una hostia para que espabilara de una maldita vez.

Yo: ¡Cuando él gaste una jodida vida intentado hacerte feliz no llegará ni a una cuarta parte de lo que he hecho por ti! ¡DEJA DE ESTAR TAN CIEGA!

Ella: ¡LÁRGATE! – Aprieto los puños, y a punto de explotar, me doy media vuelta y salgo de la habitación, no sin antes pegar un portazo que retumba a lo largo del pasillo. Algunos jugadores salen de sus habitaciones. Al verme llorando de la furia, andando hacia la salida del edificio, intentan tranquilizarme, pero es imposible. Salgo a paso rápido hacia el campo de futbol, cojo un balón y zumbo hacia la portería con todas mis fuerzas, aplicando toda mi furia en ello. El balón traspasa la red y revienta la pared de detrás. Oigo una voz que se acerca por detrás. Me doy la vuelta rápidamente, es Jonás.

Jonás: Tío, ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Pregunta preocupado, al ver que estoy fuera de mis casillas, y conociéndome, sabía que ocurría algo grave. No puedo contestarle, no me salen las palabras. Cojo otro balón y lo vuelvo a lanza contra la portería. – Eh, ¿quieres parar de una vez? La portería no tiene la culpa.

Yo: ¡La culpa es de ese maldito hijo de puta! ¡Nunca debió haber venido aquí! – Grito furioso, mirando hacia el edificio de las habitaciones, esperando a que me oiga aquella persona de esa ventana por la que la había visto llorar cientos de veces.

Jonás: Relájate, vamos.

Yo: ¿¡Por qué debería relajarme! Estoy harto ya, harto de toda esta mierda, ¡harto de que sea yo siempre el que se arrastre! – Jonás no contesta, sabe perfectamente que tengo razón. Siempre lo supo, pero no es capaz de sacar la cara por mí, no sé por qué. Al ver la cara de incomprensión de Jonás, lanzo otro balón más. El impacto produce un ruido que retumba en todo el campo y en el edificio. De un momento a otro, todos los jugadores salen a sus ventanas o se acercan al campo, siempre guardando un margen. Todos miraban asustados los destrozos: la portería (si es que a eso se le podía llamar portería) estaba destrozada, volcada en el suelo, y la pared de atrás tampoco se libraba. Las chicas se tapan la boca con las manos, mientras que los demás chicos miran los escombros doloridos, tristes, pero sobre todo decepcionados. Fernando, al vio su portería destrozada, la cual había prometido protegerla con todo lo que tenía, hecha añicos. Justo entonces, cuando me mira por primera vez serio, soy consciente de lo que había hecho. Todos me miran, pretendiendo hacerme sentir culpable o algo parecido… Pero en el fondo lo entiendo, he roto su portería, que para ellos es sagrada, como un caballo para un jinete. Miro a una de las ventanas, justo donde Hugo me está mirando, más serio que nunca. Hace un gesto de desesperación y se separa de la ventana.

Agacho la cabeza, ¿qué demonios me está pasando? Todos están en silencio, mientras se acercan a ver los desperfectos. Jonás no aparta la mirada de encima de mí, no le salen las palabras. Fernando está intentando encontrar un punto de la portería que estuviera en condiciones, esa portería que ha aguantado tantos entrenamientos junto a él, tanto esfuerzo… No le salen las palabras, pero César, en cambio, no aguanta más.

César: ¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE NOS ESTÁS HACIENDO? ¡Eres un inútil de mierda, si tienes problemas con esa llorica de los cojones, págalo con ella, no con nosotros!

Yo: Pero yo…

César: ¡Todos los días tenemos que aguantar vuestras gilipolleces, joder, piensa un poco en los demás! – Mira de nuevo a Fernando, que ya se rinde de buscar y se tira al suelo de rodillas. Me mira lleno de rabia, y casi a punto de soltarme una hostia, me grita aun más. - ¡ERES EL PEOR CAPITAN DEL MUNDO!

Justo entonces, se rompe algo dentro de mí. Ya no tengo nada, ni a ella, ni equipo, ni siquiera tengo amigos. Se me bloquea el cerebro, no siento el corazón, y la respiración se me para. Estoy confuso, no sé qué hacer, es que… Me he quedado neutralizado. Sin poder mirar a nadie a los ojos, echo a correr hacia ese lugar de que ya os habían hablado antes, ese terreno alejado de todo. Ni siquiera soy capaz de mostrar alguna mueca en la cara, mientras corro todo lo que puedo, alejándome de todos. Cuando llego allí, cuando mis pies tocan la hierba, mis piernas me fallaron y me caigo de rodillas. Miro la puesta de sol, tan preciosa y tan perfecta. Me recuerda por un momento a ella, pero con un bufido, dejo esos pensamientos positivos y vuelvo a hundirme en la miseria.

Lo que ocurrió después de todo eso no son más que llantos, lamentaciones y gritos inhumanos, así que no creo que queráis ver como lloro igual que un niño pequeño o más bien… Un perturbado mental. Reconozco que se ha ido la olla, igual que un impulso o una bomba al explotar. Pero ya me da igual. Ya no tengo nada más que perder, ya lo he perdido todo. Y bueno… Las cosas no pueden irme peor, ¿no? Claro que, ahora mismo podría haber un terremoto y matarnos a todos… Pero qué digo, no tendría tanta suerte. Ahora me doy cuenta de que todo es por mi culpa, todo, cada situación, cada lágrima, cada grito. Mi culpa. Si no hubiera entrado en su habitación esta tarde, si no los hubiera llamado, si no le hubiera quitado la virginidad, si no le hubiera pedido ese jodido balón cuando era pequeño… No hay nada en mi vida de la que no me arrepienta, y aunque en estos momentos parezca tranquilo mientras hablo con vosotros, en realidad estoy pensando en qué lugar podría suicidarme y que nadie se diera cuenta. Así todos serían felices, y yo no tendría que cargar con toda esta culpa. Mis hermanos cuidarían de mis padres y de la abuela, y Jonás podría ser un capitán estupendo. (TN) podría irse a vivir a Japón, y ser feliz de una maldita vez. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Todo iría perfecto. Y a veces, si eres un estorbo para todo el mundo, es mejor quitarte del medio y dejar que ellos sigan adelante… Así me siento ahora mismo, una maldita mierda en mitad del camino, un asqueroso bicho en el parabrisas de un coche…

Y ella… No puedo decir más que eso, tan… tan… tan… tan única. No sé… es algo especial. Y sin embargo, tan lejos. De la nada, se me viene a la cabeza esa canción. La que había escuchado hace mucho, y sin embargo, me sentía tan identificado. Siempre me alegraba cantar eso, o bueno, más que alegrar, me desahogaba. Y lo sigo haciendo. Así que con un hilillo de voz, empecé a cantar "Stay" de Jay Sean.

Yo: no, no, no no no, no no… I can't take no more of this, still I'm knock, knock, knocking on your door. Asking if you'll still let me in… Won't you stay… Won't you stay?

De repente, escucho unos pasos a los lejos, detrás de mí. Lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza es el dueño de estas tierras al que por cierto, no conozco. Pero si fuera así, ya habría pegado unos tiros al aire con su escopeta para asustarme. Entonces se me ocurre que podría ser un ladrón, o un asesino. Me alegro, que venga y que me mate ya, no tengo ganas de seguir viviendo así. Sonrío forzadamente, dándome cuenta de la gilipollez que acabo de decir, ni siquiera un asesino ni un ladrón perderían el tiempo conmigo. ¿Qué me pueden robar? ¿El corazón? Que va, no lo tengo yo. ¿El orgullo? Tampoco, lo he perdido. ¿El alma? Está tan destrozada que no serviría para nada. Y lo que todos os preguntáis, ¿dinero? Me gasté lo que me quedaba en un ramo de flores para ella, pero ni siquiera me atreví a dárselo. Patético.

Escucho a esa persona aspirar por la nariz, como si estuviera llorando, sus pasos no son rápidos, y por el ritmo que lleva, deduzco que está nerviosa. Miro al horizonte, ya está anocheciendo, con esa puesta de sol que cualquier pareja soñaría. Llego a la conclusión de que todo en este mundo está en mi contra, que todo lo de mí alrededor quiere matarme de dolor. Esos pasos paran. Ni me inmuto. Y justo entonces, fue cuando ese "Ale'" me duele más que nunca. Sin embargo, no contesto, por una parte, por el semejante enfado que llevaba encima, y por otro, porque si dijera algo ahora mismo, le diría que me muero por una sola mirada suya.

Ella: Todos me han echado la bronca… - Normal, y si supieras lo que me han dicho a mí… - Pero en cuanto me han dicho que lo tuyo ha sido peor… Casi me muero… - No quiero que se calle, quiero seguir escuchando esa voz que me estremece, y sobre todo esas palabras que no decían nada de ser amigos, nada de quererme como un hermano…

Se sienta a mi lado, al ver que no contestaba, que seguía mirando al horizonte. Mi corazón no se acelera, será porque ha gastado ya toda su gasolina por hoy, o simplemente, ya estoy acostumbrado a tenerla a mi lado. Tan cerca, pero tan distante. Es frustrante.

Ella: Tenías razón. Él no va a volver aquí, y yo tampoco puedo ir allí. Es imposible… Me duele tanto que no puedo creérmelo. – Estuve a punto de decirle "¡TE LO DIJE!", pero al oírla llorar de nuevo, me mordí la lengua. A veces puedo ser cruel, muy cruel, pero tratándose de ella, se me hace imposible. Estaba acurrucada en sus rodillas, llorando entre pequeños gemidos y suspiros, por los que haría lo que fuera para hacerlos callar con un beso.

Ella: Sé que estás muy enfadado conmigo, y me lo merezco, he sido la persona más egoísta del mundo, y no me merezco tenerte a mi lado… - Por fuera me muestro serio, inexpresivo. Pero por dentro me estoy muriendo al verla así, llorar ella solita. Pero no es el momento todavía, no debo abrazarla tanto que no pudiéramos soltarnos, todavía no. – Y me da igual que me ignores, yo seguiré aquí, aguantando todo lo que me digas o lo que te pase, seguiré aquí. Igual que has hecho tú conmigo.

Con esa frase consigue conquistarme del todo, como si no lo hubiera hecho ya. Le miro, sorprendido, conmovido y por otra parte, pidiendo socorro en silencio. Entonces, saca un papel del bolsillo y lo abre, se me hace familiar, pero no lo reconozco, solo me fijo que tiene como gotas de agua por todos lados, como si alguien hubiera llorado encima.

Ella: Jonás me ha dado esto… - Me da ese papel. Empiezo a leer y se me encoje el corazón, es una de las cartas que suelo escribir para ella, pero que nunca me atrevo a dárselas. Al parecer, Jonás lo ha hecho por mí. Será mejor que os la enseñe para

"Un día más, que tal vez, para ti no fue nada, para mí fue el nacimiento de muchos sueños y fantasías, que no dejan de ser eso, ambos lo sabemos, un sueño que puede nacer simplemente con que me mires, pero para mí no será una mirada y nada más, para mi será TU mirada, y por más que todo mi ser sepa que para ti no fue nada, como prohibirle a mi corazón que deje de soñar, de sufrir, de llorar por un amor que no funciona, por ahí, ayudan las esperanzas a mostrar en mi rostro una sonrisa más espontánea y alegre, que oculte el dolor que causas, el que espero que nunca sientas, el que vuelve tan solo con escribir estas palabras, tan solo con recordarlas.

Cómo hacer, para que comprendas, si tan solo dijeras algo, si tan solo  
>responderías mis preguntas:<p>

¿Tan difícil es entender que el destino hizo que yo tuviera en mi corazón tanto amor para ti?

Ese amor indiferente como el que tienen los padres a los hijos, ese amor puro que solo busca tu felicidad al punto de preferir que no estés conmigo, que estés con aquella persona que tiene para darte lo que yo no tengo...

Sería un consuelo si tuvieras a esa persona, pero no la tienes, entonces estás sola, y sola porque quieres, porque tienes a tu lado una oportunidad de la que no te arrepentirás, aunque para ti es algo invisible…

¿Tan poca cosa soy? ¿Tan poco me valoras?

No te culpo, no soy nadie ni nada como para llenar tus expectativas, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme por qué llenas las mías cuando lo único que consigo son lágrimas.

Me lastimaste donde nadie llegó, en el corazón y lo abriste para que cualquier ofensa lo afectara y estallara en lágrimas, me convertiste en una persona frágil y mucho más sensible, una persona que duerme pensando en despertarse al otro día y tener la posibilidad de verte, una persona que ya no vive para su familia, para sus amigos, vive pura y exclusivamente para ti.

Siguen pasando los días y mi corazón no se resigna a perderte y a volver a saber de ti, a escucharte, a verte de nuevo, aunque sepamos que no podremos estar juntos nunca más, llegaste quizás demasiado pronto a mi vida pero te quedaste en lo más profundo de mi corazón y dejaste huellas imborrables.

Ahora y siempre me preguntaré:

¿Algún día sentiste amor?,

¿Llegaste amarme después de lo que compartimos juntos?

Creo que estas preguntas no le encontraré respuesta hasta el día que tenga el valor de declararte todo lo que siento de verdad, porque durante toda nuestra vida han quedado muchas por preguntas en el aire, palabras que quisiera podértelas decir pero tengo miedo, porque no se qué podrás pensar de mi y que ahora solo me atrevo a decirlas a través de este medio.

Quizá Dios quiere que conozcamos a personas equivocadas antes de conocer a la persona correcta, solo expresa lo que tu corazón te hace sentir no lo que tu imaginación te haga pensar, ámate a ti misma para que puedas amar a los demás, solo tú sabes cómo eres realmente, nunca dejes que hablen por ti, nunca, como tú no hay otra persona igual.

Recuerda, hay 3 cosas que no se recuperan en esta vida: la flecha  
>lanzada, la palabra dicha y la oportunidad perdida...<p>

"Si por mi fuera cambiaría el mundo entero, todo eso solo para verte siempre feliz, pero no puedo porque simplemente soy un hombre, un hombre que estaba profundamente enamorado de ti".

Deseo que tengas la felicidad que nunca pude darte.

Te amaré por siempre en mi silencio... y perdóname por creer que estabas a mi alcance."

Levanto la miraba y me encuentro con la suya, tan azul como ese cielo que les cubría, que poco a poco se iba tornando a color naranja. Las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas, y no sé por qué, el que debería llorar soy yo…

Yo: ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella: Porque he estado desperdiciando todo este tiempo con otros tíos, teniéndote aquí… Te quiero… - Espera, espera… ¿He oído bien? ¿Ha dicho… "Te quiero"? No, no… Vamos, Alejandro, deja ya de flipar.

Yo: ¿P-Perdona? ¿Puedes repetírmelo?

Ella: Que te quiero, Ale'. – Sí, efectivamente. No había oído mal. Esto es surrealista… No puede ser verdad, ¿es un sueño? No, no lo es. Mi estómago se ha encogido tanto que hasta me duele, mi cara se ha puesto blanca de repente y no puedo dejar de mirar esos ojos azules llorosos que me han hipnotizado de nuevo. Respiro muy fuerte y rápido, y para cuando me doy cuenta, ella agacha la cabeza, como si creyera que le había dicho que no, que yo no la amaba. Por dios santo, la amo tanto que moriría mil veces, qué digo, mataría al resto del mundo por ella, incluso a mi familia. No, no estoy exagerando. No siento el pecho, como si me faltara algo. Giro mi cuerpo hasta estar justo en frente de ella, todavía sin aliento. Le levanto la cara con una mano y junto mis labios con los de ella. Igual que las otras veces, pero esta es muy diferente… Los demás fueron en momentos en los que ella no me pertenecía, en los que era de Goenji. Pero ahora, es mía. Es mi amor, mi trozo de alma personificada. Puedo sentir como ella tampoco puede respirar con claridad, que está nerviosa, pero sobre todo, está feliz. Por fin he conseguido hacerla feliz, 16 años me ha costado y ahora, de repente, pum… Separa sus labios de los míos y me abraza con todas sus fuerzas, mientras llora felizmente. Aunque sé que no le olvida, que todavía sigue en su mente. Pero ya no soy tan débil, ahora ella está en mi terreno, y aunque suene machista, lo está. Pase lo que pase no la perderé, no perderé esta oportunidad. Esta que tanto he estado soñando durante toda mi vida…

A partir de ahora, será una competición entre él y yo.

**Bueno bueno chicas y chicos, ¡aquí se acaba el segundo capítulo! Sé que he tardado mil años en subirlo, lo sé, pero estamos en el sprint final para pasara de curso, y no he tenido tiempo para esto. Ayyy si las notas puntuaran los fics… ¡qué bien me iría! (a pesar de los retrasos -.-) bueno, espero que os haya gustado este también :) Y ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna duda, pregunta, consejo, canción o incluso idea podéis dejármelo tranquilamente en un review, lo leeré gustosamente y lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro. Gracias a todos por estar aquí de nuevo y gracias por aguantar mis chorradas y contratiempos ;) ¡Reviews!**

**¡Besitoooos y hasta otra!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
